The Legend Within: Rise of a Champion
by Kizoku Seishin
Summary: One bears a secret burden, while the other lacks the confidence to lead. Since childhood, foes aspired to crush them. However, they pursue their goals with aid from true friends, hopeful lovers, and mysterious allies. AU, More details inside.
1. 1:1 The Immediate Aftermath

Before you read the story, I must issue the standard legal disclaimer and a brief message.

_Legal Disclaimer_:  
Masashi Kishimoto is the sole proprietor of _Naruto_, the characters and all copyrights of the aforementioned property. To avoid civil prosecution within the United States of America and Japan, the author of _The Legend Within: Rise of a Champion_ certifies he will not seek monetary compensation or conceive an exact reproduction of his work by submitting this, and subsequent chapters, on this website.

Any original characters and storyline concepts in _The Legend Within: Rise of a Champion_ are the creation of the author, unless where otherwise noted. The author prohibits the usage of any original characters or original storyline concepts without expressed consent.

_Author Notes_:  
To be straightforward, if I attempted to appease _all_ individuals that stumble upon this website to read _The Legend Within -- Rise of a Champion_, I may develop severe psychological issues. With that, I must communicate five points to each reader.

First, this story occurs in an alternate universe. There are many changes compared to the canon work Kishimoto created, but _most _of the important canon details remains intact.

Second, many original characters are included in the story, some that advance plots within the story (or create new plots altogether), and support canon characters that would otherwise have no background. While none of the original characters would bomb a Mary-Sue litmus test, I believe the aforementioned litmus test is a joke for experienced authors. They know to keep the spotlight on the most important characters, and let the original characters support them.

Third, while Naruto and several of the other genin progress at an accelerated pace compared to canon, they remain suspect to defeat (as any protagonist or antagonist should), especially early in the story. Skilled antagonists such as Orochimaru, Itachi, and (especially) Pain should not succumb in battle with ease.

Fourth, my update pace will be inconsistent because of professional writing commitments. I may update a chapter within one week, or I may take two or three months. All I can ask is for patience between updates.

Finally, this story is a _Naruto/Hinata_ pairing, with the potential for other pairings in the story.

If these statements haven't scared you from reading, then there is a good chance you will enjoy the story. If not, I'm willing to listen to critique, provided it is respectful and readable. If you contact or review without respect, do not be surprised if my response is negative, if I opt to respond at all.

That is enough talking on my end. Time to begin the story.

x X x

_Chapter 1: The Immediate Aftermath_

"Where the hell am I?"

A young female with vermilion hair opened her eyes. Releasing a gentle groan, she shifted her eyes away from the bright afternoon sun illuminating from the window. She noticed the medical robe covering her body, and the intravenous needle connected to her arm. A transparent liquid flowed into her body at a gradual pace, with aid from a machine.

With a sigh, she realized her current location was within a hospital.

Noticing the calendar read October 13, she recalled the painful complications from childbirth three days earlier. Despite the scarring memories, a smile formed on her face as she thought about her adorable newborn son.

While she reveled in her thoughts, a blonde woman with hazel eyes entered the room, scrutinizing her with caution.

"I see you're awake Kushina," the blonde-haired woman spoke with relief while removing the needle from the arm. "We weren't sure if you would survive without time to recover, so we sedated you for three days." The woman recalled the three hours of surgery that she and two medical apprentices endured to fasten the wound in the uterine wall. She remembered how one of the apprentices remarked that if Kushina managed to survive, a good chance existed that she may lose the ability to bear anymore children, but further examinations were required for confirmation. "So how are you feeling otherwise?"

"There's some slight pain, but nothing I can't manage," Kushina said with a weak smile. "I survived much worse before I retired." Her smile widened as she thought about her son again. "Is Naruto okay Tsunade-sama?"

"He's currently in the nursery," Tsunade said with a neutral expression on her face. "It's a good thing he's sleeping. The brat seemed to inherit his vocal chords from you." While Kushina protested that statement in a boisterous manner, Tsunade grinned at her antics.

"Where is Minato?" the woman asked with a smile. "I want us to see Naruto together."

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said with hesitation. She understood Kushina would learn the inevitable news about her husband the moment she stepped outside the room, as it was the biggest topic of conversation in the village. "He defeated the Kyuubi, but died shortly after. They held his funeral yesterday."

Crestfallen, Kushina buried her face in her arms as tears trickled from her eyes. She acknowledged that as the Hokage, Minato took a sacred oath, which included to protect the village above all else. She understood that prior to her contractions, the demon fox caused massive amounts of destruction around Fire Country, annihilating the lives of several Konoha citizens without much effort. Furthermore, she learned her husband prepared an experimental kinjutsu as a last resort, a technique that would sacrifice his life and seal the beast inside an infant. She prayed to Kami-sama that it would not reach that point.

Unfortunately, her prayer went unanswered.

Tsunade hugged the emotionally vulnerable woman, understanding this was not the first instance that Kushina lost someone close to her. A decade ago, a skirmish in Uzu caused the death of her parents. It also forced the remaining civilians, including her younger sister, to flee in different directions to avoid a similar fate. When she arrived in Konoha, she was alone, unable to locate her sister, or discern if she was dead or alive. Over the years, she met several people in Konoha who became close friends and important people in her life. However, those special bonds of family remained absent, until she fell in love and married Minato Namikaze.

Although her husband is now the latest addition to the list of people she lost to the shinigami, Kushina rationalized that not everyone was gone. She understood the basic details of the seal, and if Minato likely used Naruto as the vessel for the demon. Knowing her child is in the hospital nursery, she knew Naruto at least survived the ordeal.

"Can I go see Naruto?" Kushina asked in a polite tone, clearing the tears away from her eyes.

Tsunade nodded as Kushina struggled to lift herself from the hospital bed. Before either woman could say anything else, a teenage girl busted in.

"Tsunade-sama! Kushina-sama!" The girl said as signs of panic appeared in her body language. "You must come to the Hokage tower soon."

Kushina smiled as she recognized the girl as the former student of her husband. However, Tsunade glared at the brown-haired teenager. Her eye twitched, perplexed that a medical ninja would intrude into a hospital room, making excessive noise. That and the girl did not have a clamorous personality like the woman standing next to her.

"My apologies for the noisiness," the girl quipped after noticing Tsunade's disapproving stare. "The council wants to preside over a closed meeting concerning Naruto this evening."

"What do those idiots want?" Kushina muttered, while Tsunade groaned as she rolled her eyes. Their experiences with the Council left several negative impressions. Kushina remembered her initial treatment as an enemy combatant when she attempted to restart her life in the village, although Uzu and Konoha were neutral toward each other. Throughout the years, many council members treated her with derision of being a foreigner – until she married Minato. After that day, those that treated her with disdain chose to revel in brown-nosing, hoping to procure the favor of a possible candidate for Hokage, but Kushina opted to ignore them. This worsened when Minato officially became the Yondaime Hokage.

Meanwhile, Tsunade regretted that the council rejected medical training as a requirement for graduation from the academy. Although the measure would improve the mortality rate of Konoha shinobi, the council sited budget deficits and the shortage of trained medical staff due to the war. It didn't help matters that many council members sought her favor, as she was the last surviving member of the Senju clan. The Third Ninja World War wiped out ninety eight percent of the clan, leaving only three distant cousins, all whom opted to become civilians.

"They say it concerns the Kyuubi," the girl answered, snapping the women from their respective thoughts. "Some of the people are saying, 'A veritable punishment must be handed down by the council.' I believe they want to—"

"Execute Naruto?" Kushina finished the sentence, raising her eyebrows. When the girl nodded, Kushina grabbed both Tsunade and the girl, and marched to the nursery to get Naruto to safety. "If anyone places their hands on my son," the vermilion haired woman stated with an icy tone, "I will kill them."

"I must stay at the hospital to supervise the care of those wounded by the attack," Tsunade said in a calm tone as she pointed to a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Perhaps you should change out the hospital gown and get dressed before you go to the nursery or leave the hospital. Or at the very least, close the robe behind you before you leave the room."

"Right," Kushina said as her body stiffened. Tying the robe behind her, she turned to the girl. "Rin, can you get Naruto out of the nursery for me while I change? If anyone questions you, tell them it's an order from Kushina Uzumaki."

x X x

Thirty minutes early for the session, Kushina held Naruto in her arms, sitting in the front of the council chamber at the Hokage tower. She received several respectful gestures, including words of remorse from some of the shinobi representatives, but she noticed the majority of the civilian council members showed obvious resentment towards her and Naruto. As a foreign shinobi, she knew first hand how the council treated outsiders, but she doubted that the villagers had enough ignorance to give credence to a rumor that a newborn child _is_ the Kyuubi.

When Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage that temporarily took the place of Minato Namikaze as leader of the village, began the meeting, she learned within moments that she was wrong again about the citizens that her husband devoted to protecting.

"We must kill the Kyuubi to ensure the safety of Konoha!" yelled one belligerent council member that sat next to Kushina. She shook her head and closed her eyes as he continued his rant. "That monstrosity murdered over two-thousand ninja, one-eighth of Konoha's ninja force and injured another four-thousand. Those totals surpass the shinobi we lost through the entire war that ended eighteen months ago. Executing the Kyuubi is the only viable retribution that will secure the safety of the village."

"If we allow the demon to live, he may influence the child to take revenge on us," stated another council member in a calm tone as Kushina bit her lip, drawing blood as her frustration increased. "I rather not seek the execution of an innocent baby who was not born before the attack, but no one wants a reprise of the disaster that occurred days ago. Furthermore, there is no shinobi with the skill level of Yondaime-sama to stop such a rampage next time."

"That monster is not a baby! That is a demon taunting Konoha!" Kushina spun her head and stared into the eyes of the man. As part of the council erupted with applause, he continued with a malicious glare toward Naruto, "The demon looks like a miniature version of the Yondaime! He has his hair color and eyes. If it weren't for the whisker marks on his face, he'd be an exact copy!"

"Naruto looks like Minato because he is our son!" Kushina screamed. She cleared some blood away from her lip as she added, "Of course Naruto resembles his father!"

"How do we know that he is the demon's father, Yazaki-san?" The civilian next to her said in an irritated tone, ignoring Kushina and responding to the benevolent council member while several civilian council members murmured about the fact that the Kyuubi child resembles Konoha's Yellow Flash. "For all we know, while Yondaime-sama handled the enormous paperwork in the office, this woman may held an affair with another man." As Kushina clenched her fist, the man whispered to her, "Always knew you were a bitch. Didn't know you were also a whore—"

Any composure she retained abandoned her after that incredulous statement.

She cradled Naruto with her left hand, while delivering a right hook to the man's face, causing him to fall out of his chair. Most of the council knew the man asked for it by making a salacious accusation.

Besides, the closest advisors of the Yondaime Hokage knew he used Kage Bunshin to handle paperwork while handling important matters in the village, or spend quality time with his wife.

"Listen Daichi-baka," Kushina said as she grabbed the collar of the man's shirt with her free hand, lifting him to his knees. The intensity of her stare increased while his eyes shifted away from her. "If you ever question my fidelity again, I will castrate you and leave your testicles dangling on the Hokage monument for everyone to see."

Every male in the room closed his legs upon hearing that threat, whispering various implications. However, many agreed that the imbecile had it coming when he questioned the faithfulness of Kushina Uzumaki, a woman who earned the respect of many villagers over time.

"While I doubt that a newborn child is a threat to Konoha serious enough to warrant execution," a shinobi with lavender eyes stated, breaking the uneasiness of the atmosphere. He glanced at Kushina, knowing that his wife currently carries his child, and understood the burden that Kushina faced. His eyes shifted to the Hokage as he stated the obvious. "We cannot let him go unmonitored."

"That is why it displeases me to say we should execute him, Hiashi-sama," the civilian member, known as Yazaki, said with a relaxed tone. "Studies on various individuals sealed with normal spirits revealed that they can influence the mental state. As I stated earlier, if we allow the child to grow into an adult, there is a possibility that Kyuubi, arguably only weaker than the gods themselves, may influence the child to seek revenge on Konoha."

"Rest assured, that won't happen." A man with long, spiky white hair said as he leaped from the front window in the room. "I know about the seal used to contain the demon. Minato designed it so that the Kyuubi will not influence the mental state of the child." Kushina for an instant, smiled. Despite his habits and eccentricities, Jiraiya is one of the few men she respects. She understood few disputed the words of the teacher of Minato Namikaze, or one of the loyal Densetsu Sannin.

"What about the whiskers marks on the child's face?" replied Yazaki. "It's clearly a representation of the Kyuubi." Apparently, someone chose to dispute those words.

"Naruto will take on some of the physical characteristics of the Kyuubi," Jiraiya explained as Kushina glared at him, clenching her hand in a tight fist. Meanwhile, most members of the council listened to the Toad Sannin intently, to either condemn the infant to execution, or prove this doesn't warrant such actions ... or a closed meeting the day after they buried their greatest hero.

"He will not grow a tail and have fox ears. Aside from the whisker marks, he may develop sharper teeth and nails." Jiraiya said as Kushina sighed in relief. "Based on research involving other sealed spirits, he may inherit some natural properties of the Kyuubi. This may include improved sense recognition, an improved healing and metabolic rate, greater stamina and an enormous chakra supply. However, there is no way to verify this information until he matures into an adult."

"He might become a huge asset to Konoha in the near future," Hiashi said with a monotone voice. "If the child does not become a threat to Konoha and if what Jiraiya-sama says is accurate, he will become a greater shinobi than his father."

"In other words," Kushina said with an innocent tone while a smile crept upon her face. While she often disagreed with warmongers like Danzo, and did not want Naruto to be a weapon for the village, she dropped her contradictory views for the sake of her child's life. "There is no reason to execute Naruto?"

"Absolutely not," Jiraiya said, much to the chagrin of some civilian council members. The imbecile next to Kushina prepared to shout in objection. However, the glare and radiating killing intent from many of the shinobi silenced him.

"It would be a waste of a life," Sarutobi said as glanced around the room, "and it goes against the final wish of my successor, who wanted his child to be known as a hero to the village."

"Besides," Jiraiya said as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall, "Does anyone want to break the seal by killing the infant because of ignorant idiots like Kuroyama-san?" His tone became softer as he added, "If that happened, Kyuubi will be unleashed upon the village again, perhaps to finish what he started."

The civilian branch of the council understood the implications of Jiraiya's comments and muttered in agreement. Knowing that the child will be under supervision eased their concerns. Without further questions from any of the council members, the meeting ended.

x X x

After the meeting, Kushina spoke directly with many individual members of the council. While most of the citizen representatives felt uncomfortable speaking to her, many of the current shinobi spoke with her for several minutes. Some congratulated her for standing her ground to protect her child, while some gave their condolences for her deceased husband. When the room cleared out, only her and Jiraiya remained.

"What is the true story with Naruto Jiraiya-sama?" Kushina asked in a blunt tone, holding Naruto comfortably in her arms.

"For one," Jiraiya stated with a direct tone, "if Naruto dies, the fox goes with him." He glanced at the kid, noting he is a miniature version of his father. "Had I said that in the meeting, that would validate the execution calls for Naruto. Not even Sarutobi-sensei could disapprove them."

"I don't trust the citizen branch of the council for one second," Kushina said as she brushed her hair away from her face, recalling the various memories throughout her time in Konoha.

"I see," Jiraiya said. "However, Sarutobi-sensei can't eliminate the civilian branch." It was rare for any shinobi village to allow non-shinobi political control, as most people whom are not members of a shinobi clan followed the laws of the daimyo of their nation. However, Konoha was an exception to the rule. To build the economy within the village, the Nidaime Hokage passed a law granting civilians representation in the council by creating a civilian branch, much to the chagrin of many shinobi clans. However, few regretted that decision, as Konoha is the only shinobi village to boast both strong shinobi representation and a thriving economy outside of shinobi missions.

"They were too adamant about executing him," Kushina added. "I think they may try to kill Naruto despite the warning. Some hold too much power to give up so easily."

"What makes you believe that will happen?"

"There is one glaring aspect to your explanation, which is why I asked for the truth." She secured Naruto more firmly as she continued, "They are intelligent enough to suspect something."

x X x

In an aristocratic section of Konoha, four of the council members discussed the session in a private room inside the restaurant known as the Marena. They did not agree with the decision of the council, and prepared to handle the matter in a different fashion, one that the Konoha council would never approve.

"So we murder the mother and the child to eliminate the Kyuubi?" one of four individuals in the room asked.

"Yes," replied the second person in a calm tone. "Are there any objections to this plan of action?"

"Wait Keito," added the third individual as he slammed his fist onto the table. "Won't the Kyuubi be released, and wasn't that bitch a ninja? She may kill whoever I hired!"

"Only the foolish believes Jiraiya's story at face value," Keito stated in a confident tone as the third man gave a sheepish grin. "If his words were factual, he would have stated them immediately, ending all doubts and hostilities within the council. I'm certain he mentioned that small detail to ensure the child doesn't face assassination attempts from the villagers." He sipped some sake from a small ceramic cup before continuing, "As for Kushina, she's been an inactive since her husband became Hokage. Even if she maintained her skill levels, it does not change the fact she hasn't utilized them in combat in over a year and a half. The jounin you hired should exploit that disadvantage with ease."

"We couldn't get any Konoha shinobi to handle this task?" inquired the first person. "For the right price, a ninja would accept a B-rank mission within the village—"

"That'll never work Kazuo!" Daichi interrupted. "Most of them revere the Yondaime Hokage so much, they would wallow in his shit, including the bastards from the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans – and they absolutely hate each other. If anyone knew we wanted to kill his widow and child, they'd hand us to torture and interrogation for fun, assuming they don't decapitate us first."

"That's why you hired a jounin from Iwa," Keito added with a soft smile. "Konoha and Iwa detest each other. It is within reasonable belief that someone from Iwa would assassinate the widow and son of the Yellow Flash."

"Is it necessary to kill Kushina-sama?" the fourth person in the room stated with a nervous tone, willing his eyes to look at the men. "While some will celebrate the true death of the Kyuubi, the same people may find it suspicious that the widow of the Yondaime Hokage died as well."

"The bitch dies," Daichi stated as he rubbed his jaw. "No one strikes me in public and gets out of it without payback."

"For all we know," the fourth man stated in a calm tone. "You're calling for her death to satisfy a grudge. Keep your personal motivations out of this."

"If I didn't know better," Daichi said before he laughed, "It seems like you have a crush on Kushina. Yuriko would be heartbroken to learn her husband would ditch him for the biggest bitch in Konoha."

"How can you suggest something like that?" the fourth man stated through clenched teeth. "I love my wife—"

"That's enough," Keito interrupted as he tilted his hat forward, shading his black eyes from everyone's view. "I must admit, if Kushina Uzumaki stayed alive, it may cause bigger predicaments. Her survival means any investigation of her son's death would never terminate due to her influence. With time, everyone in this room may be indicted, convicted, and executed."

"Yes!" Daichi yelled in victory as he added, "I'm not going down for killing that woman, and I don't appreciate that whore threatening me!" He leaned back on his chair and sipped some sake before he added, "I hope our assassin rapes her repeatedly before he kills her. Maybe the bitch will learn to respect authority!"

"Considering she's a widow of Minato Namikaze, she holds more prestige in her pinky than you will ever grasp in Konoha," Kazuo said as he stared directly at Daichi. "If she truly wanted to chop your balls off at the meeting, she would've done so and everyone would applaud."

"Besides, our contact will not rape anyone," Keito stated, speaking to everyone. "First, the jounin from Iwa is female, and it is rare to see a homosexual shinobi in a country where it is frowned upon greatly." His eyes shifted over to Daichi as he continued, " Second, raping a woman is worse than murder itself. You may do that with your whores, but I won't allow that to happen with a woman in this village, no matter how much we disagree with her."

"Humph." Daichi rolled his eyes. "The bitch wasn't born in this village."

"If my memory is correct," Kazuo added gratuitously. "You were born in Kumo, not Konoha."

"It's still a bad idea." The fourth person said, feeling very uneasy at the casual mention of the raping Kushina. "I nearly lost my entire business to the Kyuubi, but I can't agree to kill an innocent woman and child." The man rose from his seat as he added, "If the seal works, murdering the child is a moot point."

"Heisuke," Keito said with a calm tone. " Sounds like you're making excuses, so I will be blunt about the matter. Do you want out of this plan?"

"Yes." Heisuke responded after he looked at each man in the eye, sitting down to speak in detail. "I opposed Namikaze-sama on many issues regarding the village during his tenure. However, I have a two-month-old daughter and can't condone the execution of a woman who hasn't done anything wrong, or a child, even if the reasons behind it are somewhat valid."

"Shut up! You weren't at the council meeting tonight," Daichi scoffed. "If it weren't for Jiraiya, the child would be on the execution block now. We'd be sipping sake all night in celebration instead of gossiping like little girls on how to commit murder!"

"You are a cold son of a bitch," Heisuke said. "People like you always get theirs—"

"And you're a pretty boy who inherited the family company," Daichi retorted. "Otherwise, everyone would question if you're a seme or a uke selling perfume."

Heisuke lunged to grab Daichi over the table. However, Kazuo prevented him from delivering a blow by holding back his arms. Daichi backed away from the table, surprised that someone would attack him in his restaurant.

"Enough!" Keito said, sighing in annoyance. He faced Heisuke, stating, "You're excused. However, the plan stays in this room. If you mention this plan to anyone, the next person on the hit list will be you."

"Perhaps we should target Yuriko or Asuka instead," Daichi added with a smile on his face.

"There's no need to involve my family," Heisuke gritted his teeth in frustration at the gratuitous statement.

"Good," Daichi said. "Now get out of my property before I have you killed."

"Unlike your fat ass," Heisuke whispered in Daichi's ear as he took heed of his threat, "I received some training in the academy years ago before my parents removed me. If you threaten my family again, I will stab you in the chest with a rusty kunai and rip your heart out." He shoved him to a wall, and exited the building. Kazuo left behind him, stating he must meet with Sarutobi-sama in the morning about estimated costs for replacing the shinobi lost in the Kyuubi disaster. However, everyone knew it was an excuse to calm down Heisuke.

"You're not letting Heisuke live, right?" Daichi whispered at Keito, glaring at the exit from the seat of his pants. As Keito helped him off the ground, he added, "He knows too much information."

"Of course." Keito replied as he drank another ceramic cup of sake, leaving the room. "I don't want pay more for an unnecessary murder. Heisuke won't say anything. He loves his family too much to speak."

Daichi, on the other hand, thought otherwise.

x X x

_That ends the first chapter of this tale. Keito Yazaki, Kazuo Natsugawa and Daichi Kuroyama hired a shinobi to murder Naruto Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. __In Chapter 2: Holding a Page for Death__, we'll meet our assailant, and watch her plan unfold. In the meantime, please leave your critique, and enjoy the rest of your day (or evening.) _


	2. 1:2 Holding a Page for Death

Author's Note:

I'll use a moment to discuss the main romantic pairing, and the side pairings. Chances are, you know the couple Naruto and Hinata. For this story, it's a slow fire. (This is an enormous understatement. At this point of the story, Hinata is still in her mother's womb.) I want to portray it as a friendship blooming into love, with the natural problems any relationship (friendship, dating, etc.) faces.

As for side pairings, I have an open mind – if there is enough demand, I'll go with it. I also don't mind the unusual or crack couple (e.g.: Ino-Kankuro, Sakura-Shino, etc.)

However, I will reject two types of pairings; incest (e.g.: Neji-Hinata, Gaara-Temari, Itachi-Sasuke, etc.) and pedophilia (i.e.: any adult and pre-adolescent pairing.) Some people find them interesting, but more often than not, I find those stories more disturbing – and I'm not an easy person to agitate.

Now, on with the story!

x X x

_Chapter 2: Holding a Page for Death_

"Are you sure this girl is a ninja? She looks like a bookworm!" Daichi said, taking a drag from a cigarette. Raising an eyebrow, he added, "I've seen more imposing kunoichi working at the Hokage tower."

"Deception is part of the trade," the shinobi said in a calm tone as she adjusted her glasses. She opened her shinobi passport, and tossed it to Daichi "If the enemy underestimates their target, they won't live long enough to regret such an action."

"So you're Shiori Niwano," Keito said as he looked at the passport, and pulled a Konoha Bingo Book from his briefcase. She stood silent as he read verbatim from a page in the guide. "Eighteen years old. Promoted to jounin recently after the events of the Third Shinobi World War. Shiori is an espionage expert, known for her infamous depictions as a civilian tourist and an academic scholar."

"That's how you got inside Konoha?" Kazuo asked.

Shiori gave a silent nod as Keito finished reading. "Although not a heavy user of ninjutsu, she uses taijutsu to disable opponents. She also uses genjutsu, often to maintain her cover or as means of escape. We recommend to capture her alive, as interrogation specialists may obtain vital information."

"We could've hired someone better for this," Daichi whined, scanning the young woman as she folded her arms. "This isn't a spy mission. We're looking to kill. She can murder the other two with ease, but if that woman is any good, this runt will be over her head."

"The report in the Bingo book doesn't show all my skills," Shiori said, leaning forward as she glared at Daichi. "I've done assassinations, and I leave no traces of my work."

"When can you accomplish this?" Keito asked as he snatched an envelope from Daichi, and gave it to her.

"In two days," Shiori said. "I need time to review the information and survey the targets before I devise a strategy—"

"You don't need to do anything else but slice open a few throats," Daichi interrupted as his stare burrowed into her eyes. "Kill them. I don't care how you do it, just complete the job—"

"If I do this sloppy," Shiori interrupted as she strained the words through her teeth. "Evidence can be traced to me, and by association, you."

"Don't talk to me like that, bi—" Daichi said. However, his posture stiffened, and the cigarette dropped out of his mouth when she pointed a kunai towards his chin.

"This is why I'm the shinobi hired for the mission, and you're the client that needs my assistance," she said with an icy tone. "Don't tell me how to do my job like I'm one of your waitresses in this dump."

"I didn't see her grab the weapon," Kazuo whispered to Keito while she returned the kunai inside her sleeve.

"The payment already cleared yesterday. Once I'm done, I'm leaving Konoha." She turned to Keito and Kazuo, handing the latter a paper with information. She turned to Daichi, adding with a venomous tone, "I'm not liable for anything after that."

"Great," Daichi mumbled after Shiori left the room, relaxing his posture. "Another woman with an attitude."

"You're smooth with the ladies," Kazuo stated as he gave a tolerant smile. "I'm surprised she didn't threaten to cut your balls like Kushina."

"See why I hired her?" Keito responded, tilting his hat up slightly. "A majority of people, including shinobi, don't think about the consequences of their actions." He moved his hand to the edge of the table as he continued, "Even Minato Namikaze, a man I respect, didn't realize the repercussions of sealing the demon inside his child." He looked at Daichi before adding, "Shiori is different. That is why Iwa holds her in high regard, despite her age. It's the same reason why Konoha and Suna list her in their bingo books."

"Besides," Kazuo added, "considering our target, it's everyone's best interest that this doesn't gather attention. From what I understand, she'll make it look like a painless accident." Glancing around, he added with a whisper, "At least they will die peacefully."

"She just better do the job," Daichi said, resting his head on his fist. "I don't care how it's done!"

x X x

"You have to leave tomorrow?" Kushina cried as she widened her eyes. "Konoha needs you at a time like this!"

"Ironic," Jiraiya said in a flat tone. "I'm leaving for the same reasons. Rumors are spreading about enemy contacts within Fire Country. The old man wants me to investigate."

"Can't Sarutobi-sama send someone else?" she asked. Her tone flattened as she added, "Or is this another excuse to peek on naked women in bath houses?"

"If I can get away with it," he said with a childish giggle in between, "both." Returning to his normal tone, he asked, "Will you and Naruto be okay?"

"Of course," she said. "Would you want to face the wrath of a mother?"

"Nope," he said. "Unless it's to watch a woman breastfeed. Then I'm all in!"

"Old pervert," she said, sighing as she crossed her arms on her chest. "Can't you at least look at porn instead of peeking around like normal men?"

"I need to peek for literary research," Jiraiya said as he revealed a notepad. "The publishers say more sexual innuendo will give better sales. Who am I to disagree with the experts? Besides, it's good training if I can do it without the women noticing."

"Oy," Kushina said, sighing as Jiraiya left via the open window. "Just what the world needs. Valid reasons for being a pervert."

x X x

After discussing other matters at the Marena, Keito left, while Daichi and Kazuo stayed behind Silence ensued between the two men as they ate.

"When you spoke to Shiori," Kazuo asked, breaking the silence, "What did you mean by killing three people?"

"What?" Daichi stated before he opened his mouth, covering it with his hand. "We are only killing the brat and his mother. Last time I recalled, that was only two people." Daichi folded his arms as he finished, "As a successful businessman, I assure you that I can count to three."

"You clearly said, 'Kill three people' to the girl." Kazuo said, moving forward on the table with his arms folded across his chest.

"It's a slip of the tongue," Daichi added, "I have many enemies that need to be dealt with. It is a common practice with my other enterprise—"

"I don't care about your drug cartel," Kazuo interrupted with a tense tone. As Daichi smoothed the sleeves of his suit, Kazuo continued. "What you said wasn't a mistake either. You also said that she wouldn't have problems with the first two targets, but may have problems with Kushina. What exactly is that supposed to mean? Who's the third person?" There was a brief pause as Daichi shifted his eyes away before Kazuo added, "Is it Heisuke?"

"You're a smart man," Daichi said in a relaxed tone before he sipped some sake. "What will you do about it?"

"I thought we agreed to leave him alone!" he yelled.

"Keito agreed to it. I never agreed to anything," Daichi said in a calm voice as Kazuo clenched his teeth. Daichi was the one who organized the files for Shiori, and likely slipped in Heisuke's information. "He may be your best friend, but he'll turn us in. I am not willing to take such a risk."

"Excuse me," Kazuo said as jumped out of his seat. Leaving for the exit, he added, "I have business to attend to—"

"If you decide to warn Heisuke," Daichi stated in a venomous tone as Kazuo stopped walking. He lowered his voice as he finished, "I'll deal with you as well." Kazuo glared at the man, leaving without saying another word.

x X x

The following afternoon, Shiori purchased a map of Konoha and studied the locations of her targets from the information she received in the envelope. She sighed in relief as she realized her targets lived within reasonable proximity. Not too close that the Konoha police or ANBU discovered her at one area while examining another. Not far enough that she risked encountering multiple patrols. Evading the Konoha Police may be a problem, but from her last infiltration mission, she heard rumors that the Uchiha on patrol did not have the Sharingan, and could not detect chakra instantly.

Several questions formed in her head as she glanced at the target list, her eyes focused on the surname Uzumaki. It's the same surname of her mentor, before she married the only son of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. The surname is rare, but perhaps it is just a coincidence.

She also thought about the mission and the circumstances around it. Why ask for a mission from an outside village, when you reside in a shinobi village. For men with great financial backing, hiring a shinobi within is a simple task. Also, the amount of information on the targets was lacking, like their ages.

Folding the map, she heard several taps on the door. She leaped from the bed and grabbed a kunai, but opted to conceal it in her sleeve. If Konoha learned her identity already, they would've shattered the door and windows to capture her, but she did not rule out a possible ambush. When she answered, it was one of her employers, much to her surprise.

"I'm sorry Kazuo," she whispered, "Can't talk now. Prepping for sightseeing in twenty minutes."

"I'll only take five minutes," Kazuo replied with a deadpan tone clutching an envelope in his hand, "and Konoha doesn't have tours. It's counter-productive for a shinobi village to have them."

"That's not what I meant! Read between the lines!" she said through her teeth, pulling him inside the room as she closed the door. When his eyes shifted around the room, she groaned before she stated in a slow place, "I'm going to scout the targets."

"Oh. Why didn't you say that?" As she rubbed her temples, he continued, "Anyway, I came to talk with you—"

"Don't say you're canceling the mission," she interrupted in a harsh whisper.

"Not exactly," he replied, hoping that the kunoichi didn't decide to kill him. When she sat down on the bed and placed her palms on her thighs, he continued, "It's about Heisuke Mikata, one of the targets."

"What about him?" she said, leaning forward.

"He's my best friend," he said, which caused Shiori to raise her eyebrow. "Daichi slipped that order in without mine or Keito's knowledge. Is it possible you can leave Heisuke alone?"

"I can't comply with your request," Shiori said with a lighter tone as he covered his opened mouth. "According to the contract, you, Keito and Daichi are my employers. I need the consent of all my employers for a mission change, or a direct order from the Tsuchikage." Kazuo slumped over. He thought he could convince the young shinobi to spare his life, but he understood she had an obligation to honor the agreement – even if it was made under false pretenses.

"The best I can do is tell him to leave Konoha for two days." A smile appeared on his face as she continued, "I'll be out the village by that time. If he isn't here, I can't accomplish the task, as the contract states the murder must occur in Konoha." She looked over at her desk, before returning her gaze to him.

"I don't know how much to thank you," Kazuo said with a cheerful voice, jumping to his feet. Handing her the envelope, he added, "Take it."

"You had a bribe in case my answer was no?" she said after she checked the envelope, stuffed with several ryo notes. When he nodded, she added, "Not all shinobi act for financial reasons. Some act out of pride to complete the mission."

"I understand what you mean," he said with a melancholy tone. "I've met several shinobi in Konoha with that mindset."

"Also," she said as she eased off the bed, "There'll be other attempts at his life. I suggest you and your friend leave town as well. Daichi has enough wealth to hire another shinobi, and will likely realize your involvement. Go on vacation, or move away from Konoha."

"I understand," he said as he thought about leaving behind his position on the council. However, his life was by far, worth more than power. "I'll leave town as soon as possible."

"In the meantime, I'll keep surveillance on him." She passed the envelope back to him as she added, "If he is still here, I must do my job. I have a reputation to uphold as an Iwa kunoichi."

"What?" he yelled. His voice turned to a harsh whisper as he added, "Do you seriously trust Daichi?"

"No, especially after what he said last night, and what he pulled in the contract." she replied in a flat tone. Her eyebrows rose as she added, "But should I trust you? You're associated with him."

"I see your point," Kazuo said as he lowered his head, walking toward the door. "Be careful, Daichi betrays both clients and customers in shady deals."

"Thanks for the information," she replied as she held the door open for him. "I'll keep it in mind."

x X x

At the Marena, Daichi entered the room with another man. The man waited to speak with him for over half an hour, and began to lose his patience.

"Hayaji Teisei, I presume?" Daichi asked. When the man nodded in agreement and showed his shinobi passport and Kumo hitai-ate, the portly man smiled. "You're probably aware of—"

"Enough of the formal bullshit," Hayaji said with agitated tone, folding his arms. "Get to the details of the job."

"I need you to assassinate six people," he responded as he gave the list of people to the shinobi, who snatched it out of his shaky hands.

"Are you insane?" he exclaimed, his eyes widened after reading two names. He recognized the name Minato Namikaze from the war, and knew Kushina Uzumaki was the wife of Minato Namikaze. However, it became clear he never saw a picture of them. "Moving in so soon to kill an old widow and his civilian son? Didn't know Konoha had vultures."

"An ethics lecture from an assassin for hire," he stated in an annoyed voice. "Do you find the irony in that."

"Kumo doesn't kill their allies," he said, as his eyes narrowed.

"But they'll sell them out to the enemy," he countered. "From my knowledge, Kumo goes to the highest bidder, regardless if it causes negative results. Such actions cost you, for instance, the presence of the Hyuuga clan." Hayaji remained quiet as Daichi continued with his index finger pointed at him, "If you don't have more moral lessons, do the job, or I will report your insubordination."

"Fine. I'll do it," he said. "Not for you, or for Kumo, but my daughter needs the funding for her oper—"

"I don't give a shit about your daughter," the entrepreneur yelled. "You have two days to complete the task."

"Until I get my money, I'm not doing anything." Hayaji glared back as he walked to the door," Not even the Raikage cares about complaints from a fat-ass deadbeat." Taking a shuriken from his holster, he threw it.

"Your money should have arrived in Kumo," Daichi stammered, as the weapon landed to the left of his neck.

"Good." Hayaji said, "And don't insult me again. Nothing stops me from accomplishing my mission, and killing the client afterward."

When he left the room, Daichi slumped and exhaled.

x X x

"Kazuo!" A woman with azure hair said with exuberance in her voice. "How's everything? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yuriko! It's been a long day. Makes me wonder why I considered a career in punching numbers." As she nodded in agreement, he asked, "Is Heisuke here?"

"I told him to change Asuka," she said, motioning him to come in. "Give him a few minutes."

"Sure," he replied. He knew Heisuke and Yuriko from childhood, and knew that Heisuke was not the dominant person in that relationship. "How's everything with you?"

"Parenthood is a hassle," she responded with a laugh as both eased into opposite ends of a couch, "But I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

"Heisuke talks about Asuka for hours," Kazuo said with a smile. "He's definitely proud of his child."

"Kazuo, what are you doing here?" Heisuke said with surprised in his voice, as he entered the room with an infant girl in his arms.

"Speak of the devil," Kazuo said. "A friend can't stop to say hello?"

"I'll let you two talk, while I feed Asuka." Yuriko said, taking the infant from Heisuke.

"Wait," Kazuo said, "I haven't seen you in a while. You can feed Asuka here." Yuriko and Heisuke stared at him. An awkward silence ensued, while Kazuo appeared confused by the silence.

"She's breastfeeding," Heisuke said in a monotone voice. "Yuriko-chan doesn't want to do that in front of us. Well, you to be more exact."

"Oh! I forgot that babies could be fed through..." Kazuo trailed off, his cheeks tinged red. Regaining his composure, he added, "I get it. Just go ahead Yuriko."

"What brings you here?" Heisuke asked, as Yuriko left. A door closed, and the sound of muffled feminine laughter echoed in the house.

"Remember how we talked about a vacation outside Fire Country?" Kazuo asked with a grin on his face. "I'm going tomorrow. Want to come along?"

"This isn't the time," Heisuke said with a frown. "Yuriko and Asuka need me. I also need to hire shinobi to supervise the repair two shops and a factory in southern Fire Country."

"So we'll bring the girls!" Kazuo said with a smile. "Don't worry about the contractors. I'll hire some genin for C-rank missions to handle the repairs."

"Repairing a building is a D-rank mission," Heisuke added.

"It's C-rank if they must leave Konoha for an extended time," Kazuo retorted, twisting the tip of his shoe on the ground. "Getting back to the subject, isn't it a great time to relax on the beaches in Water Country?"

"It's autumn," Heisuke grumbled, "The temperature is cooling."

"How about Wind Country?" Kazuo asked. "I've been to the Great Western Desert once, and it's a fun adventure." When Heisuke deepened his frown, Kazuo added, "I'm sure you'd like to expand your business outside of Fire Country. Think of it as a trip for pleasure _and_ business."

"Sounds great!" he said with a higher tone and a grin. "I hear Suna has a more active business district with the treaty, and Yuriko always wanted to visit."

"Great! Let's leave tomorrow morning!" Keito said. He paused briefly before adding, "It takes a few days to arrive in Suna."

"That's impossible!" Heisuke responded with a frown, "I need time to make plans! We need to hire shinobi escorts, make reservations in Suna, contact my employees—"

"What happened to spur of the moment?" Kazuo replied with a smirk. "Ever since you got married, you started planning in advance." Knowing he has his friend cornered, he whispered, "People are saying how Yuriko wears the pants in the family."

"Fine," Heisuke stated with a noticeable sigh. While it was technically true that Yuriko was the dominant person in the relationship, such relationships were frowned upon in the business and political world. "But we're leave tomorrow afternoon, and I'm telling Yuriko it's your dumb idea."

"That's great," Kazuo said as he leaped out of his seat. "I'll meet you here so we can leave from the western gate—"

"All done," Yuriko interrupted as she carried the baby, "So what did I miss?"

"Oh, just a vacation to Suna we're planning for tomorrow," Kazuo said with an innocent tone as he walked out the house. "You're going to enjoy it!"

"A vacation?" Yuriko asked Heisuke with edginess in her voice. "Now?"

x X x

Kazuo walked on the empty road of Konoha, thinking of what he could do in Suna. There wasn't much in terms of tourism, but like any other village, Suna had several historical sites and landmarks, in addition to various forms of entertainment.

Several streets away from his home, a shuriken whizzed by his face, striking a wooden pole a meter behind him. He screamed for help, but a hand muffled any sound leaving his lips.

"Nothing personal," The assailant whispered in his ear as Kazuo widened his eyes. "But this is business." After those words, he fractured Kazuo's neck with a sickening twist. For good measure, he turned his neck in the opposite direction and struck him in the back of the head.

As the body dropped to the ground, the assailant checked the pulse of the unconscious man. Realizing there was none, he grabbed a slip of paper from his pocket. Looking at a list of people, he crossed off Kazuo Natsugawa with a pen.

"One down," Hayaji whispered, "Five to go." He knew that two targets were close, but he knew Konoha ANBU and Uchiha Police Officers would arrive soon. He left, opting to reach the other targets once the scene cooled down.

x X x

Shiori began her surveillance after an incident in the hot spring, where several women caught a middle-aged man with white hair peeking. She thought it'd be easier to visit a strip club and pay to see a naked woman. Maybe the man was too poor to visit one, but no woman will give a free show to a random stranger, at least without some consequences, like a face-crushing fist.

Her trip to the springs shortened, she watched the home of Heisuke Mikata. Calculating everything, she realized that although she didn't want to after the conversation with Kazuo Natsugawa, murdering Heisuke seemed simple. When she noticed Kazuo knocking on the door moments later, she crossed Heisuke off her hit list of potential targets. Satisfied, she strolled away from the scene, taking the role of an Earth Country tourist once more as she moved to the next target.

After traveling through various hills, she found the home of Kushina Uzumaki. To her surprise, she entered an area where many ninjas resided. Although she lived in an apartment, it seemed that each tenement occupied one complete floor of the six-story building, with the stairs leading to each floor on the outside. Fortunately, Kushina lived on the first floor of the complex.

Knocking on the door, she thought the woman either was a high-ranking shinobi, or owned connections to an important shinobi in Konoha. Much to Shiori's dismay, the woman who answered the door resembled a person she knew. Despite the thought, she must accomplish her mission. Kushina crossed the wrong people and she received the contract from the Tsuchikage to assassinate her.

"Umm, excuse me. I'm lost." Shiori stammered. "I left a restaurant and can't find my hotel. Can you give me directions?"

After Kushina gave her detailed directions to her hotel, Shiori noticed the baby in her arms, which reminded the Iwa kunoichi of her mentor again, as she gave birth to a child recently as well.

"Your child is adorable!" Shiori said in a sweet tone. It helped that her statement held sincerity. "What's his name?"

"His name is Naruto," Kushina replied. The color in Shiori's face turned pale. She looked at the baby, then looked at the sky, surprised that one of her assassination targets was a baby.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked asked. "You look surprised."

"I'm fine," the young shinobi stammered as she snapped out of her thoughts. "It is surprising that your child is ... " her voice trailed off before she added while regaining her composure, "Named after a ramen topping."

"I get that reaction sometimes." Kushina said with giggle. "My husband and I named him after a character in his mentor's book."

"Ah, that's understandable." When Kushina mentioned her mentor, her memory shifted for the third time in five minutes. "I should return. T-thank you for the help..." She hesitated before adding, "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." She said with a respectful bow, hands clasped in front of her. "My name is Shiori."

"Kushina Uzumaki," she said, with a smile, unable to bow in return with Naruto in her arms. "Pleased to meet you, Shiori—" She stopped when a glass bottle shattered at the wall near the two women, thrown by a man staggering on the street, reeking of alcohol.

"Why did you do that, jerk?" Shiori yelled, resisting the urge to throw her kunai at him. Doing so would completely blow her cover against her target.

"Why do you protect that Kyuubi brat?" the drunken man slurred. "The monster killed my brother, and thousands of others." Taking another bottle and consuming more liquor, he continued, "He deserves to die, just like the way he assain ... asssashin... killed everyone." Raising his fist, he added, "It's only fair that he dies too!"

"My son is not a monster, and he didn't kill your brother!" Kushina yelled. Shiori looked around, thankful no one else was around to witness this debacle. Yet, she found it perplexing that no patrols passed through the area yet, as if they're busy with something else.

"Yeah, yeah," the drunk waived her off as he continued, spewing saliva, "You're Minato's widow, but the villager hates the brat. Don't get in the damn way, or they'll turn on you."

Shiori absorbed the information from the drunk, watching as he tripped and landed on his face. He scrambled to his feet before staggering away. She glanced at the child in Kushina's arms. There were no mistaking the features, especially the blue eyes and the color of his hair.

The child is indeed the son of Minato Namikaze, the most reviled man in Iwa.

"I'm sorry you heard that." Kushina said in a serene tone, snapping the young shinobi out of her daze again.

"The drunks riot over anything in my hometown." Shiori replied and sighed after. " I know about the Kyuubi because I've been in Fire Country for two weeks." Glancing around the area, she added in a softer tone, "I thought Namikaze-sama killed the beast. Didn't know he sealed it inside his child."

"The villagers are angry," Kushina said as she glanced away. "They fail to realize Naruto and the Kyuubi are not the same." Shiori nodded in agreement, understanding the preposterous situation.

"Maybe you should leave the town for a while?" Shiori said as Kushina raised her eyebrow. "Allow the villagers to grieve, and escape the morons trying to kill him."

"Can't do it," Kushina said with a soft tone. "I don't trust certain people in Konoha. If I leave, I wouldn't be surprised if they said I was exiled and wouldn't be able to return."

Nodding in agreement, Shiori gave another polite bow to the woman, and returned to her hotel. Several thoughts weighed on her mind.

x X x

It's an unfavorable mark on her record if she did not finish the mission assigned, but Shiori learned about her three targets. An innocent man that opposed the mission, the widow of Minato Namikaze, whom resembles a person she knows, and a newborn child. The child was the most perplexing, a demon container, and the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash.

She could understand if someone from Iwa wanted this mission, as everyone sees Minato Namikaze as the devil in that country. However, Konoha reveres him as a hero. She rationalized that there is only one legitimate explanation. Gathering a stationery pad and a pen, she scribbled a short letter:

_To whom it may concern, _

_I seek a formal request from the Tsuchikage office to abandon mission No. 091008. A client seeks to implicate Iwa as a scapegoat for three politically motivated killings within Konoha. Continuation of this mission will result in a serious dispute with Konoha, which we cannot afford at this current time. _

_Shiori Niwano _

She used a kunai to draw blood from her thumb, and summoned a small bird. Attaching the note to the bird, she ordered it to fly to Iwa and the Tsuchikage building.

x X x

_This ends the second chapter. Kazuo Natsugawa is dead. Will Kushina, Naruto, and Heisuke survive, or will Hayaji eliminate them first? What will Shiori do now that she opted to abandon the mission? Find out this and more when you read __Chapter 3: Tragedy, Whispers, and Secrets__. Until then, please review the story, and enjoy the rest of your day (or evening)._


	3. 1:3 Tragedy, Whispers, and Secrets

Author's Note:

In an earlier version of the story, I conducted a poll on who should be a future jounin sensei for this story. At the conclusion of the poll, the readers decided that Anko Mitarashi should be a sensei, with Hayate Gekko being a close second. Shizune finished third and Genma Shiranui finished in fourth place. Because of the results, I decided to adjust plans for Hayate in the future as well.

I also note that if people wish to submit their own jutsu, look at the end of the chapter (or any chapter where jutsu is used) for more details.

The next chapter is shorter than the previous two, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

x X x

_Chapter 3: Tragedy, Whispers, and Secrets _

Early in the evening, as a man entered his home, a teenager wandered on the streets. Frustrated, the teenager picked up a rock and twisted his arm with the object, testing the weight of the rock. Unfortunately, he didn't have a good grip on the rock, as it flew through the man's window, breaking the glass pane.

"What are you doing?" the main said in a raised voice after he opened his shattered window, holding the offending object in his hand.

"Sorry about that Yazaki-san," the teenager yelled in a sincere voice, with his arms at his sides. "My hand slipped while I was whirling my arm." The man closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Go home," he said, dropping the rock in the house. "Before the police find you and fine you."

"Yes sir," the teen stammered as he sprinted away. "Have a good evening!" The man slammed the cracked window shut, causing more glass to fall.

Fifteen seconds afterward, an explosion spread throughout the home. People closest to the scene ran as debris scattered in random directions while people from afar watched the raging inferno in disbelief or awe.

Meanwhile, the teenage boy ran until he slipped behind a building. The boy released his henge, revealing himself as Hayaji. He smiled, thinking about how he accomplished this part of the mission with relative ease.

Several hours beforehand, he spread an odorless, combustible gas inside the home. When he saw Keito nearing the home, he transformed into a teenager using a basic Henge, and hurled a rock through the window. The rock looked normal, except for one exception.

An explosive note was inside the rock, triggering the blast the moment he used a tiger seal.

"Two down," he whispered to himself, watching as several Konoha police officers and ANBU operatives ran toward the explosion. He took out his list and crossed off Keito Yazaki from it. "Four to go."

x X x

Daichi sipped sake from a ceramic glass on the roof of his home as he looked at the fiery explosion, noting the blast was in the same area as Keito's home. The portly restaurant owner grinned as he realized another enemy died.

When he learned about Shiori from Keito, he believed she would implicate everyone if Konoha captured her. To ensure success, he hired Hayaji to kill those targeted by Shiori, and everyone with knowledge of the plan. If Heisuke jumped ship, it's conceivable that Kazuo and Keito may do the same, as neither man showed respect towards him, despite that the assassination was his idea in the first place.

Furthermore, with three vacant council seats, he can fill them with individuals that followed his lead without question, increasing his sway in Konoha politics. Perhaps he could reap more profits with his enterprise as a restaurant owner. It would also aid his illicit business, provided the repeal of certain laws blocking his progress.

"Are you ready Kuroyama-san?" a young woman asked with reluctance, breaking the thoughts of the portly man.

"The usual tonight," Daichi responded with a grin as the woman glanced to the floor, moving slowly as she reentered the house. "Hope you like it rough," he added, as he slapped her butt.

Daichi believed there were many forms of power, and having one would lead to others. In this circle of power, he included political influence, increased wealth, and, most importantly, women. Why seek the hand of a woman for a miserable marriage with no intimacy, when he can arrange for a woman to sedate his physical urge with a few ryo notes?

x X x

Earlier that morning, two members of the Konoha Police Department informed the Mikata family that Kazuo Natsugawa died from an assault the previous night. Heisuke stayed awake at his desk, contemplating the last conversation he held with Kazuo. He reveled in his profession. Many people remained uneasy after the Kyuubi disaster, but Kazuo remained in Konoha, stating he wanted to aid the families that lost close ones the days after the attack began. A vacation at this time seemed extremely illogical.

He also remembered the conversation with Kazuo, Daichi and Keito at the Marena a few days ago. Although Keito stated they wouldn't kill him, he knew Daichi Kuroyama played dirty, as he suggested the assassination.

He remembered three years ago, that Kazuo said not to trust Daichi. However, Daichi threatened to ruin their reputations by spreading rumors about them stealing taxpayer money from the council unless they followed his orders and votes. Heisuke never stole in his life, but he knew people would take the word of a senior council member over a recently appointed one, so he complied.

Realizing Daichi probably ordered the shinobi to kill Kazuo, he knew he was in clear danger. If the assassin went after the wife and child of the Yondaime, then Yuriko and Asuka were not safe either.

Understanding the circumstances, Heisuke wrote a last will and testament, giving control of his perfume business to Yuriko and his personal assets to her and Asuka. He left the will on his desk in plain sight. Afterward, he walked to his bedroom, looking at his family as they slept.

"I can't promise my safe return," Heisuke whispered quietly to his wife. "But I must do this." His lips caressed hers for a short moment, then he walked to his daughter, careful not to make a noise.

"Daddy has to leave," he said, holding her miniature hand in his palm for a moment before releasing them, noting that Asuka clearly favored him physically. It probably helped that in his youth, many people confused him as a girl. "If I don't return, please follow your heart, and become a remarkable individual."

He quietly left the house, walking to the village gates as he hoped to survive long enough to return to his family. He abhorred abandoning his family, and prayed they would forgive him someday. However, if he didn't, he would put their lives in direct jeopardy. If they died, he would never forgive himself.

Before he walked toward the exit of the town, he decided to warn Kushina about the impending threat. Growing up, Heisuke held an obvious crush for the kunoichi. However, he never spoke with her – or any woman for that matter – on a romantic level until he met Yuriko five years ago. This time, it's not about "undying love," but to keep her family safe as well.

Meanwhile, someone noticed his presence, and followed him along the rooftops.

x X x

Shiori traveled on the rooftops of Konoha. Her messenger bird returned, with instructions to abort the mission and leave Konoha immediately. She planned to escape over the northeastern wall, avoiding the Konoha patrols within and outside the village gates. Not to her surprise, the patrols appeared weak for the second consecutive night, as she saw the fire from the explosion from her hotel room.

As she walked, she noticed a man in a light jacket and pants. She saw the face of the man, and trailed him, wondering why he is out in the open with a killer seeking his life. She trailed him for several more streets before making her presence known. She sprinted further ahead, before she took on the appearance of a tourist again.

"Excuse me sir," she asked with a polite tone as he walked toward him. She caught her breath before she continued, "Are you Heisuke Mikata?"

"Depends," he said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Why are you following me?"

"Excuse me?" she stammered as she looked around the area. "I'm not a stalker!"

"Really?" he asked as he folded his arms. "Why were you out of breath? Seems you ran here to catch up with me."

"How did you know?" Shiori asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Studied at the academy," he said. "Parents pulled me before I could become a ninja." Glancing at the woman from head to toe, he added, "Judging by your demeanor, I'd say you're a ninja also."

"I am," she stammered, understanding she couldn't deceive him. "But I don't have a reason to hurt you."

"Okay," Heisuke said as his posture relaxed. However, his eyebrows raised as he continued, "What's your name? Why talk to me?"

"Shiori, and I need information," she said with a serious tone, her hands at her sides. "As you know, Kazuo Natsugawa is dead. However, about an hour ago, Keito Yazaki was murdered in an explosion across town."

"I heard about it," he snapped as his eyebrows drew closer to his eyes. "Did you kill them?"

"No," she said with an even tone with her eyes locked into his. "These murders are the work of another shinobi."

"Daichi must've ordered it," Heisuke muttered, with the name seething through his teeth. Shiori nodded as he continued, "There were four of us discussing what to do with Naruto. However, I bailed when they considered killing both him and Kushina. I had my disagreements with Minato Namikaze, but I don't believe his son is Kyuubi."

"Those are my thoughts as well," she said with an even tone, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I can't kill a child, and Daichi planned to blame Iwa by having me do the dirty work."

"I'm glad you didn't. That assassination will start the fourth Ninja World War," Heisuke stated as he looked at the woman in the eye. As she glanced back into his eye, he asked, "What will you do?"

"First," Shiori stated in a calm tone, "I need to leave town." She glanced around before adding, "You need to leave too. Before I cancelled the mission, I was also hired to assassinate you as well. I'm certain that the same shinobi that killed Keito and Kazuo will be after both of us."

"I understand." Heisuke said, "I'm leaving to protect my family, but I must warn Kushina. She doesn't know how far they will go, or how far the conspiracy runs."

"Good," she smiled. She remembered telling Kushina to leave, but she never stated the reason. "When you're done, get out of Konoha." He nodded as they traveled in separate directions. Her smile turned into a frown, wondering if he could survive long enough.

She received her answer moments before she decided to trail him.

After walking a few feet, she noticed the businessman drop onto the street, clutching his neck, unable to speak. She spun and noticed he had wires wrapped around his neck.

Before she could grab a shuriken and free him from the wires, a kunai appeared from the shadows, which pierced Heisuke in the back of the skull. The blood flowed from Heisuke's head, as he collapsed, unconscious.

She walked to the body and tugged the kunai from his head as she watched the shadows. As the wound bled profusely, she realized the man showed no signs of vitality.

"So you're Niwano-san," a male voice stated. "Seems you're not up to the task."

"Who the hell are you?" Shiori said, as she pulled the kunai from the holster with her gloved hand, after dropping the bloodied one onto the ground. "Show yourself! Now!"

"Of course," he said in a monotone voice, as he stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Hayaji Teisei," he said, with a bow. He jumped onto a rooftop, and added, "But that doesn't matter. You'll be a corpse after I'm done with you."

"There's one problem," she said as she jumped onto the rooftop where he stood. "I'll kill you first."

She tossed the kunai, but he deflected it with a kunai in his hand.

"If that's all," he said, flinging the kunai at the Iwa Kunoichi, "this will be as boring as killing those businessmen." The Kumo ninja flashed a smile as he added, "That explosion is keeping Konoha busy."

"I see," she said as she dodged his kunai, which embedded into a wall behind her. Withdrawing another kunai from her holster, she ran forward, speaking "You're the one Daichi sent."

"You're as smart as they detail in the bingo books, Niwano-san." Hayaji stated, as she swung her kunai toward his face. He deflected the blow with another kunai, making hers fly off the roof.

He tried to stab her chest, but she evaded it by using her momentum of her swing to roll to her left, away from him. However, the glasses fell off her face in the process.

"Yeah," Shiori said, revealing a third kunai. She twirled it by the handle on her finger as she added, "and you're just an idiot."

"Are you sure," he stated in cheerful tone as he gripped his weapon. "I trailed you since you left the hotel. You didn't realize it until I slaughtered that man."

Refusing to show any hint of surprise, she moved in to attack him again.

Hayaji flashed through four hand seals before he uttered, "_Jishaku Miwaku_!"

Her kunai flew out of her hand, landing several meters away from both fighters.

Her mouth dropped open as she noticed all of her kunai and shuriken ripped away from the holster, following the initial kunai she held into the same space.

"What's the matter?" he said in a mocking tone, as Shiori widened her eyes. "Did you lose your weapons?"

"Don't need them," she said as she shifted her body to a defensive stance. "I can beat you without them."

"That wouldn't be a fair fight," he said, shifting through four hand signs, "You can have them." Afterward, he whispered, "_Jishaku Hanpatsu_!"

All of the weapons in the pile flew toward where she stood. Although she dodged the brunt of the attack by rolling away to the right, two shuriken grazed her upper right arm.

Scrambling to her feet, she held her arm tightly for a second. Glancing at her arm, she noticed blood seeping from open wounds.

Her eyes shifted toward Hayaji, who completed five hand signals. As he whispered "_Rakurai_!" his hand glowed for two seconds.

Recognizing the jutsu, she used one hand sign to counter the attack.

At the same time, a bolt of lightning flashed from his hand to her body. He smiled, believing he killed his target with the attack.

He widened his eyes as he saw a wooden log with a large burn mark in the place where Shiori should be.

Before he could glance around to find her, she went behind him and twisted his arm behind his back, forcing him to his knees.

"I see," he strained through his teeth with a bland tone. "You used _Kawarimi_ to dodge the attack, and _Kasoku_ to get behind me."

"Maybe you're not so stupid," Shiori rejoiced with sarcasm as she added more pressure to his shoulder. "But now I have some questions."

"Screw you," he yelled, resisting the pain his arm. "I'm not telling anything!"

"If that's how you want it," she said in a polite tone. Both her hands gripped his forearm, locking his shoulder in place, and she pressed her knuckles against his radial nerve.

"Tell me, or I'll rip your arm off," she shouted as he screamed.

He bit his lip for ten seconds attempting to resist the pain. However, it was too much for him to sustain.

"What do you want to know?" he said through his teeth.

"Where can I find Daichi?" she said in a venomous tone, her eyes narrowed while intently looking at him. "He and I need to speak one-on-one about our contract."

"He's home," he stammered. "He said something about being busy tonight."

"Did you kill the woman and baby?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"What woman and baby?" he stammered.

"Don't play stupid," she stated with a blunt tone as she increased the pressure on his forearm, causing him to scream again. "Kushina is a woman in her mid twenties, and Naruto is a newborn infant born only a few days ago."

"I didn't know," he bellowed. "I had no information on their age, just names and locations." She listened as she remembered her report didn't reveal their ages either. "I have a daughter of my own! Only a scumbag would kill a child!"

"Well, we worked for one," Shiori said as she released some of the nerve pressure. She sighed as she thought about the situation. Hayaji was an idiot, at least when it foreign affairs, but she realized he told the truth.

"Judging by your jutsu," she said, "you're from Kumo, correct?"

He nodded.

"Kushina is the widow of Minato Namikaze, better known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, and Naruto is their son." He nodded slowly as she continued, "Daichi wanted one of us to kill him so either Iwa or Kumo could take the blame."

"The last thing Kumo needs is trouble from Konoha," Hayaji said as he stared at the ground. "Another war with them would finish us."

"I'm glad we're on the same page now," Shiori said, releasing the hold she had on the man. Turning her back as she surveyed the area for Konoha shinobi as she added, "Before I leave Konoha, I want to take care of—"

She stopped talking as Hayaji struck her in the back with a hand covered in light voltage. The strike caused her body to collapse to the ground, her hand falling an inch within her glasses.

"Why," she whispered. "I want to—"

"Quiet. I won't kill you, and you have my word I won't kill the woman or the kid," he whispered as he leaned over her motionless body. She squinted her eyes as he added, "But I want to confront Daichi. You'll just get in the way."

"What about me?" she whispered as she raised her eyebrow. "I can't stay like this."

"Don't worry. The effect will wear off ... " he trailed off as he glanced around the area before adding, "Eventually."

She slipped into unconsciousness as he carried her in his arms and jumped off the roof. Placing her body on the side of the building, he took the rest of her equipment. Looking at Heisuke's body, he shook his head as a scowl formed on his face.

Clutching a kunai, he leapt to the rooftop. Noticing the kunoichi's glasses, he placed them in his pouch and sprinted away.

Fifteen minutes afterward, several ANBU and Konoha police officers found Heisuke murdered, and Shiori unconscious, albeit breathing and with two shuriken cuts to her arm.

Unable to find any weapons or identification on the girl, they considered her a victim fortunate enough to survive the attack. They sent her to Konoha Hospital to heal her injuries, and issued an order to question her the moment she awakens, as she is a potential witness to the crime.

Perhaps the only witness, as the police became baffled at how someone killed three council members without much evidence.

x X x

_This ends Chapter 3. Hayaji realizes the true meaning of the mission, and rushes to confront Daichi. How will Hayaji handle Daichi? What will Shiori tell the police once she awakens? What will Konoha do after three of their council members were assassinated. Find out all the details in __Chapter 4: Facing the Black Mountain__. Until then, please review, and have a nice day (or night). _

x X x

_The Jutsu Library (i.e. a big author's note at the end) _

These are the jutsu used in this chapter. They include both the name, the English translation, rank, (anywhere from E-rank for an academy level jutsu, to S-rank for a forbidden jutsu) and a description.

If you wish to have a jutsu creation in the story, submit it in a review or send me a PM with the same details as any jutsu below. If I like it enough, maybe I'll use it. If I use another person's jutsu, I'll give full credit to the creator.

_Jishaku Miwaku (Magnet Attraction)  
B-Rank supportive ninjutsu.  
_This pulls certain metals such as iron and steel towards a nearby area of the user's choosing. The more chakra used in the jutsu, the stronger the radius of the magnet attraction, and the more the metal(s) can weigh. Often used for disarming a potential enemy who uses metal weapons such as shuriken, kunai, or swords.

_Jishaku Hanpatsu (Magnet Repulsion)  
B-Rank supportive ninjutsu.  
_The stepsister to _Jishaku Miwaku_, it repels metals such as iron and steel from an area chosen by the user. This can disarm a person of a metal weapon if they're close enough. Combined with Jishaku Miwaku, this can cause massive damage as a user can take metal weapons away with _Jishaku Miwaku_, then bring it toward their directions with _Jishaku Hanpatsu_. The more chakra used in the jutsu, the further the metal travels, and the more the metal(s) can weigh.

_Rakurai (Thunderbolt)  
C-rank offensive ninjutsu  
_It takes two seconds to charge, giving the target time to counter the jutsu, and a distinctive glow to the palm of someone's hand. However, once charged, a bolt of lightning travels from the user's hands, to the target in less than one hundredth of a second. Efficient chakra control, or lightning affinity is mandatory, as overloading this jutsu may cause second or third degree electric burns to the palm of the hand.

_Kawarimi (Substitution)  
E-Rank defensive ninjutsu _  
The same jutsu in the canon series. With it, you can substitute your body with a nearby object, such as a log, or even another person within five hundred feet. An added twist in this story, is that the more chakra a shinobi uses in Kawarimi, the heavier the object he or she can swap with. Furthermore, as the chakra control of a shinobi improves, they less he or she needs to perform Kawarimi. (e.g: Sakura could probably use Kawarimi with a 50kg log without any chakra exhaustion after twenty uses. However, Naruto probably could swap with a five-ton boulder twenty times as well with his excessive chakra reserves.)

_Kasoku (Acceleration)  
E-rank supportive ninjutsu  
_A jutsu learned in ninja academies throughout the continent along with _Kawarimi, Henge, _and _Bunshin_. Chakra assists the muscles of the body, allowing the user to move with less restriction. However, the effect lasts for approximately five seconds (more or less, depending on the health and endurance of the user) before it dissipates. Efficient chakra control is recommended, as excess chakra into the jutsu goes unused and wasted, while insufficient chakra will decrease the effects.


	4. 1:4 Facing the Black Mountain

Author's note:

I dedicate this chapter to a close friend that I lost on June 6, 2006. If she were alive, I'm sure she would enjoy this chapter.

This chapter is the longest by far. Enjoy reading!

x X x

_Chapter 4: Facing the Black Mountain _

After he satisfied his physical urges, Daichi smoked a cigarette as he waited for Hayaji on the roof of his home. To his dismay, several Konoha police officers interrupted his session when they informed him about the deaths of Heisuke and Keito earlier in the evening. The police also gave a description of a victim nearby that described Shiori. Naturally, Daichi denied knowing the woman.

He thought about the two foreign shinobi. He assumed Shiori lost to Hayaji and survived. Aside from putting a kunai to his neck, she didn't demonstrate any skills for an assassination, nor did any of the bingo books reveal anything that would suggest it. On the other hand, Hayaji killed three targets, and the fourth is in the hospital. With that, he believed Kushina and Naruto would die before sunrise.

Moments later, the aforementioned assassin landed on the roof of his building.

"I take it you completed the job?" Daichi asked as his arms folded against his chest.

"Took care of the Iwa shinobi," he grumbled. "I haven't gone after the wife and son yet. Too many Konoha officers on the scene to—"

"Why not?" Daichi yelled, pointing his finger at Hayaji. "You're a—"

"Are you stupid?" he said as he covered the mouth of the businessman. He continued as he whispered through his teeth, "Police and ANBU are patrolling the area. You want us to get caught?"

"Apologies," he whispered as the shinobi removed his hand. "Didn't mean to—"

"Be quiet. Talk more inside," the shinobi said, pointing at the door as he wiped his other hand on his pant leg. "There's more to tell."

They walked downstairs, and into a living room with a table and three sofas. A table was in the center, which had two drinking glasses and an ashtray, where Daichi extinguished his cigarette. Several pictures hung on the walls, and many bookshelves aligned with the walls. Hayaji noticed that in the background of some pictures resembled places in Lightning Country, and concluded that Daichi lived there at some point.

"We should have a toast," Hayaji suggested as he noticed a wine collection. "Once ANBU clears out, I can slip poison gas in Kushina's apartment and finish the job."

"That's what a real shinobi does!" he squealed, "I still can't believe Keito hired that Iwa girl."

"She wasn't an easy fight," he said, scrunching his face while he looked at the table. "Let me clean these wine glasses. There's some lipstick on one of them."

"Sure," he said as he walked away. "What wine do you like?"

"Don't care," he yelled from the kitchen as he cleaned the glasses. "I usually drink sake." He returned with the clean glasses, while the businessman returned with a bottle of uncorked wine.

"So tell me," Daichi said as he poured the wine into the glasses, "How did you handle the missions?"

"The men were easy," Hayaji said as he held his wineglass. "Kazuo had his neck broken, Heisuke took a kunai to the head, and I doubt they can recognize Keito after the explosion."

"I saw that blast," he replied, smiling as he took a sip of wine. "Didn't that draw unwanted attention?"

"Part of the plan," the shinobi said as his finger rimmed the glass. "While ANBU and the police force checked the scene. I used that time to kill Heisuke and knocked out the girl. Would've finished by now if the kunoichi didn't put up a fight, but I'm sure Konoha will detain her."

"How'd that fight go?" he asked, finishing the glass of wine. "She doesn't seem impressive."

"She struck me a few times, but nothing I couldn't handle," he said as he placed the drink on the table. He went into his pouch and placed a pair of eyeglasses onto the table. As Daichi widened his eyes in surprise, he added, "What did the girl do to warrant her death?"

"I hired her, but she didn't follow orders," he said as he poured another glass of wine. "Typical Iwa kunoichi—"

"Why not report it to Iwa?" he asked. "They'd revoke her Jounin status. She'd never have another A-rank assignment again. She'd be lucky if she gets B-rank missions."

"True, but I handle things my way," he said drinking from the glass again. "How'd you know she was a jounin?"

"Assassination mission," the shinobi replied with a smile. "All villages send jounin for those type of assignments."

"Well, it doesn't matter," he said before a hiccup. "She couldn't handle the pressure. Besides, I thought she—"

Daichi never finished as he stumbled to the ground, the glass he held shattered as it also fell. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen while screaming.

"Help," he grunted to the shinobi. "My stomach is—"

"Burning?" Hayaji finished his words as he narrowed his eyes. "I know. I added poison to your wine glass."

"Son of a bitch," Hayaji seethed through his teeth. "Why did you—"

"Simple," Hayaji said as he noticed the call girl enter the room from the corner of his eye. She bolted out the house after he threw a shuriken at her, missing her head by the width of a finger. Returning his attention to Daichi, he continued, "All Kumo contracts state that if a client uses a shinobi to conspire against our village, the shinobi may capture or execute the client."

"That applies there!" he yelled, as he climbed to his feet, only to stumble back on the ground to clutch his stomach again. "This mission had nothing to do with Kumo—"

"Read the fine print, fat-ass," he said through his teeth while slamming his hand on the table. "The rule applies outside of Kumo, including enemy villages like Konoha. Since you tried to pin the assassination of the widow and child of Minato Namikaze on Kumo, I must—"

"You can't prove anything!" Daichi screamed. "It's my word against yours! No one in Kumo will believe a shinobi that—"

"The mission is all I need," the shinobi said in a stoic tone. "The death of three council members in enemy territory. Attempting to kill the wife and son of a former kage. The intentional lack of vital details about the mission. That's more than enough evidence."

"That's why Kumo is a shit hole—"

"Shut up!" Hayaji yelled as he kicked the man in the ribs. The businessman wheezed as he clutched his chest, while the shinobi brandished a kunai in his hand. "Kumo banished you for smuggling contraband into the country." He stomped on his chest as he added, "That's why you're pinning us to this assassination."

"So you're not that stupid," the man said as he curled himself on the ground in fetal position. "But give the ethics bullshit a rest. You're an assassin—"

"And you hire assassins for your dirty work," he said as he put the kunai to the man's throat. Daichi gulped as the shinobi added, "That's why you sent me after the Iwa kunoichi. One gets killed and takes the blame, while your hands remain clean." The edge of the kunai pierced his throat he finished. "Didn't work."

Daichi attempted to speak, but his words became inaudible as blood gurgled through his mouth. As the shinobi lifted him to his knees, he raised his middle finger to the shinobi. As his lip curled upward, Hayaji grabbed the finger and bent it backwards.

An audible snap echoed throughout the room as the businessman bit his lip, unable to scream.

"The poison should finish you off in about two minutes," the shinobi whispered as his jaw tensed.

Hayaji rammed the kunai in his chest, piercing his heart as blood splattered around the room, mostly from the businessman's mouth as he attempted one final yell.

Pulling the kunai out the chest, Hayaji dropped the dead body onto the ground.

"Two minutes is too much time."

He dropped the bloodied kunai onto the floor and spat on the corpse as he grabbed the eyeglasses on the table before he left the room.

x X x

Shiori awoke as her head throbbed in pain, unsure of her whereabouts. Considering she lost a fight, she was pleased to be in a hospital bed instead of meeting the shinigami in the afterlife. Unfortunately, she realized she was still in Konoha. She needed to leave immediately, as she didn't want to visit their interrogation squads anytime soon.

As she vaulted out the bed, a nurse entering the room told her that a police captain wanted to ask her questions. She considered running, but realized that if she were a suspect in the murders, interrogation specialists would have awakened and dragged her away.

The stories she learned about Konoha during the Third Ninja World War from other Iwa shinobi revealed such harsh facts.

Her thoughts of escape became moot when two members from the Uchiha clan entered the room. One carried a legal pad and a pen. The other walked with an aura of confidence.

"I'll get to the point," the confident man stated. "We found you unconscious near a murder scene. Based on your injuries, we presume the assailant attacked you. For some reason or by pure luck, you survived with minor injuries."

"That's what happened," she stated with a straight face, as she remembered Hayaji's word that he wouldn't kill her. Pointing to her arm, she showed the officers the two shuriken wounds. "I couldn't get a good look at him. He wore a mask that covered his hair and face."

"What did you notice about his clothes?"

"He wore all black. He blended with the shadows until he killed the man in the suit." She inhaled before adding, "I definitely noticed a Konoha hitai-ate."

"Can you describe the man?" The confident man asked. "Height? Weight? Any significant marks?"

"He was about five feet, ten inches, wiry build, brown eyes," she said as she played with her fingers. "Don't remember anything else."

"Why were you on the street at the time of night?" the confident man asked.

"Will I get arrested for admitting this?" she hesitated, smoothing the pants on her leg.

"No," said the man with the legal pad. "We only care about what you know about the murder."

"I was looking for a trick," she muttered as she continued playing with her fingers. "Needed money to return to my home village."

"I don't know about that," the Uchiha writing the notes stated as he flipped back several pages, as Shiori stared at him. "The medical report states she didn't have any recent sexual activity. If anything, the doctors note that she is probably a —"

"I'm telling the truth," she whined as teardrops flowed down her face. "I needed to get home, and I was desperate enough to—"

"I get the point," the confident Uchiha said as she wiped her eyes. "We need your written testimony before you leave."

"Thank you," she said, bowing politely to both officers with hands clasped downward before she left the room.

"Fugaku, do you believe what she said?" The Uchiha with the legal pad asked as he stared at the woman from behind.

"We have no choice," he replied as the officer with the notepad nodded in agreement. "I rather not believe the word of a whore-in-training, but she's the only available witness."

"We should get going," the Uchiha with the notepad stated as he glanced through his notes. "This will be a long morning. Two council members dead overnight is sure to make the headlines."

"The day is about to get longer," a third Uchiha stated as he entered the room. "We found the corpse of Daichi Kuroyama at his home this morning. We sent an investigation team to handle the report."

"What was the method?" the notepad-carrying Uchiha asked as Fugaku groaned in annoyance.

"Stabbed in the heart and larynx with a kunai," he said. "Perhaps this is related to the other murders?"

"I'm certain of it," Fugaku said as he rubbed his temples. "Four council members dead in forty-eight hours"

"We also began contacting the families," the third Uchiha stated. "We already informed Keito's ex-wife in Iwa, and someone went to inform the Mikata home a few minutes ago." Looking around the unoccupied room, he added, "We also need to interview the families if they noticed anything unusual prior their deaths."

"Good work," the second Uchiha said, as he followed both men out the room. "This will be a lengthy investigation that cannot be avoided."

x X x

"I see," Kushina said as Tsunade retold the report released by the police. As the investigation progressed, they uncovered the plan to kill Kushina and her child, while placing the blame on Iwa or Kumo. "I haven't noticed anything, aside from a drunk throwing a bottle two nights ago night." Placing Naruto in a bassinet, she added, "There was a woman with me. Oddly enough, she looks like the witness the Uchiha described."

"I heard they're searching for that witness again," Tsunade said. "Chances are, she skipped town by now."

"They think she did it?"

"It's possible," Tsunade said, as she brushed back her hair. "They took her prints and there was a match with one of the kunai in the area, but she admitted to pulling the kunai out of Mikata-san."

"I'm certain she left the scene to get away from the attention," Kushina said as she glanced around the room.

"Either way, be careful," Tsunade replied. "The killer is still out there, and the focus was clearly on you and Naruto."

"No worries," Kushina said as she pointed to various places in the large apartment. "Minato prepared for assassination attempts by creating a security system with seals." Tsunade raised her eyebrows as Kushina explained, "They're inactive, but if someone entered the apartment, a genjutsu would activate, paralyzing anyone it doesn't recognize."

"Impressive," Tsunade said in a light-hearted tone.

"It only recognizes Naruto and myself," Kushina said, smoothing the dress on her legs. "A break-in would fail."

"Minato is a cunning one," Tsunade said as she smiled. "This doesn't surprise me."

"There are drawbacks," Kushina said as Tsunade frowned slightly. "Fortunately, the effect takes place in a second. Only a handful of genjutsu users can counter it."

"What happens if the system fails?"

"I protect Naruto and myself," Kushina said, as she pulled a kunai from her sleeve and twirled the kunai handle around her finger. She gripped the kunai in her hand as she finished. "Even if I have to slash the intruder's throat."

x X x

"I can confirm that Daichi was killed by a foreign shinobi," a woman wearing a mask said. "I used a kage bunshin and she used henge to transform into a prostitute. After she serviced him, she returned to the scene of the crime."

"I see," a man said as leaned forward while the woman shivered. "Please continue with everything after the encounter. I know neither of us cares what the clone relayed from the sexual encounter."

"When I returned to the scene, the shinobi was gone, but the files were there. The clone destroyed them, then delivered about five million ryo to the base before dispersing."

"Good work Tori," the man said. "We can use the funding. Furthermore, if they found a link to that idiot, the Uchiha would start an deeper investigation."

"They have their own problems," the woman said with a snort as she placed her hand on her hip. "We know the only people in history to control the Kyuubi were the Uchiha." The woman sighed as she added, "Why attack Konoha when Minato-sama supported them? An Uchiha was his student!"

"Such answers escape me," the man said as he leaned back in his chair. "Keep watch on them. I don't trust them for one second."

"Like you didn't trust Daichi?" Tori asked as she straightened her posture.

"In some ways, yes," the man said. "Both are power hungry, but there are some differences. The fool attempted to kill the woman and child despite my orders saying otherwise, although he believed he was doing it for Konoha. He earned his fate, and now because of his stupidity, shinobi from Iwa and Kumo know about the child."

"I understand what you mean," said the masked woman, as she took a step forward. "And the Uchiha clan?"

"They desired power since the formation of Konoha," the man said. "They'll remain loyal to Konoha until they find an opportunity to revolt or leave on their own."

"How much power do they need?" the masked woman asked as she folded her arms across her chest. "The Nidaime Hokage gave them the police force, in addition to a permanent council seat. If that's not enough, their eyes can steal almost any shinobi technique by watching it."

"They want the distinction as the most powerful clan in the world," the man said, taking a puff from a cigar pipe. "The Uchiha perceived your clan as a major threat. They got the police force as part of a deal so the Nidaime Hokage could accept your clan into the village."

"I understand," the masked woman said. "It's all about politics in the end."

"Exactly," the man said as he placed the pipe near an ashtray. "So what else did you see with those eyes?"

"I saw both ninja fight on the roof," she said. After she described the fight in detail, she added, "The Kumo shinobi didn't realize the situation until the kunoichi mentioned it. Had he attempted to kill Kushina, I would've killed him first."

"Where are the shinobi now?" the man asked in a calm tone.

"Both of them left Konoha, although the kunoichi was hospitalized beforehand," the woman said as she rubbed her forearm. "The police interrogated her, and let her leave. ANBU never had a chance to question her."

"Figures," the man said as he scribbled notes into a book. "Only in Konoha could an obvious spy walk away."

"Do you want us to pursue them?" the woman asked. "Both shinobi aren't far from the village."

"Let them go," the man said. "We need everyone here to recover from the disaster."

"Understood," Tori said, holding the bottom of her mask. "Anything else Danzo-sama?"

"No," he said. "You're dismissed."

x X x

Dressed in her tourist garb, Shiori left Konoha in the afternoon. The guards asked if she wanted a shinobi escort to return to her village. However, she declined, stating she couldn't afford one, although she stole hundreds in ryo from Konoha citizens all morning to fund her trip home. As she traveled north for several miles, she remained perplexed about how Konoha thrives with such turmoil within the village. She would have to report her inner findings once she reached Iwa.

She reached a small town, which had roads leading Northwest to Earth Country, as well as a Northeast road leading to Lightning Country. Rather than check into a hotel for five separate days, she bought camping supplies to replace the ones she ditched before the mission, and walked to the outskirts of town. She figured it would be nice to sleep under the stars, and save what little funding she had, as she rather not steal from civilians again.

After she dug a pit, she glanced around the area. Thinking it was her imagination, she tossed several branches and lit a fire in the hole. As the fire danced, she heard the rustle of leaves above her in the trees.

"Come out!" she said with a frown, getting into a defensive stance. "I can detect your chakra. There's no point in hiding!"

"You got me," a male voice said, appearing from above the trees. Soon, the man jumped down, directly in front of the woman. "I shouldn't be surprised that I couldn't sneak up on you a second time."

"What do you want?" she seethed, maintaining her stance.

"Relax," Hayaji said, moving his hands in a pushing motion in front of him. "I only want to talk."

"About what?" she said as her hand formed into a fist. "We aren't exactly friends."

"About what happened," he said with a calm tone. "There's more I want to share."

"Fine," she said as she relaxed her stance. "Share."

"Thank you," he said with a serious tone and bowed with his hands at his sides. She raised an eyebrow as he continued, "I couldn't kill a child, especially while I have a daughter at home less than a year old myself."

"No need to apologize," she stated with a calm tone as she sat near the campfire. "Our client deceived me too."

"He's not our problem anymore," he stated as he folded his arms while resting his chin on his fist.

"I assume that Daichi's assassination was your handy work?" she asked. Hayaji nodded as she continued, "As I left the village, I heard several whispers about his death."

"I also want to apologize for knocking you unconscious," he said as he tossed a pouch. "Here's your stuff back."

"I guess I should thank you," she said as she searched through her items. Finding her eyeglasses, she put them on as she added, "If I had my identification on me, I'd be in Konoha interrogation instead of here."

"Guess it's a good thing," he replied. "I couldn't get the weapons. ANBU shinobi were at the crime scene when I passed through. Everything else is there."

"Don't worry about it," she said, patting the ground next to her. He sat down, but kept some distance, memories of the fight still fresh. She glanced at the evening sky and asked, "Know why Daichi wanted to kill the child?"

"I'd guess an inheritance dispute," he replied as he stroked his chin. "But it doesn't sound right. Daichi doesn't have any relation to Kushina other than the council."

"Some of the citizens in Konoha think the child is a demon incarnate," she said before she sipped from her canteen. He widened his eyes in surprise as she continued, " I saw a confrontation with Kushina and a drunken man."

"Stupid," Hayaji said as he shook his head. "They better hope the child doesn't turn against them. Any village would want someone with the power of a demon inside." He looked at the sky and remembered how Kiri attempted to kidnap his teammate because she held the Nibi no Nekomata.

"To see the son of the most powerful Konoha shinobi, turn against Konoha itself..." Shiori said, as her voice trailed off.

"... it would be no more what they deserve," he said as he revealed a manila envelope from his backpack. "I read and copied the files Daichi owned. I did some creative editing to erase the other victims from any implications, but there's more going on."

"This I have to hear," she said with a smile. "What skeletons does Konoha have in their closet?"

"Based on what I read, plenty," he said. "He knew about the disappearance of many people. Daichi ordered their murders and turned the bodies over to one of the sannin. Despite the blatant evidence, the police do nothing, fearing public backlash and outrage."

"Sounds like Orochimaru," she said, shivering as she spoke the name of the snake shinobi. "Several ninja from Iwa fought against him in the war. Those who survived told said his body is unnatural and weird."

"Another note is some council members don't trust the Uchiha clan," he continued, changing the subject. "However, I'm not sure where it stems from."

"I doubt it. The Uchiha clan is one of the founding clans of Konoha," she said. "They're also in charge of the police force. They have enormous power in that village."

"Like the Hyuuga in Kumo, before they left?" he retorted, frowning as he mentioned the Byakugan wielding clan. "A clan's first priority is to their own, then to a village. The Uchiha aren't any different."

"That's why most shinobi villages opened academies," she said. "People trained by the village will show loyalty to it."

"I know," he said. "My older brother and I became shinobi through the academy. It's not like Bloody Mist where you have to kill a classmate, but the graduation requirement weren't easy. Students had three options." He ticked off the items in his hand as he continued, "Steal a guarded document successfully. Show proficiency in any five jutsu, two of which must be above academy level. Defeat a chuunin level shinobi in an arena match."

"If any academy student can accomplish that," she said as her eyes looked in to his, "they deserve to be a shinobi."

"I used the five jutsu requirement to pass," he said with a smile. "But that's nothing compared to my brother. He stole a document from the Raikage building," he said. "He was the only one that managed to do that and not get caught."

"Impressive," she said. "Maybe Iwa can use that for the academy. Thanks to pressure from the Earth Daimyo, Iwa passed anyone to increase manpower during the war. That decision probably caused more casualties than Konoha's Yellow Flash."

"I understand," he said. "In desperate times, countries must stretch resources to survive."

"I know," she said with a yawn. "Now students must pass a written exam and show ability in fighting or stealth." She lifted her head slightly as she added, "Thankfully, it means no more idiots pretending to be shinobi."

"I should return to my room in town," he said after noticing her fatigue. He stood to his feet and continued, "I leave for Kumo tomorrow morning. The earlier I leave, the sooner I see Hotaru."

"I assume Hotaru is your daughter?"

"Of course," he said, nodding as he walked away from the camp. "If you visit Kumo, drop in to say hello."

"Same story, if you're in Iwa."

"One last question," Shiori said, as Hayaji turned on his heel. "Why did you get Konoha off my trail?"

"Many things," he said, poking her head out the tent. "I knocked you unconscious, your identification, and paralyzed you with a jutsu – after you told me everything." She smiled as she added, "I had to repay you ... "

"Don't worry about it," she said. "But next time we cross paths, I'm not turning my back."

"Likewise Niwano-san," he said with a bow before he returned to the town.

x X x

Four days later, the Konoha council held another meeting. Those who died had their funerals the day before, except for Daichi Kuroyama. When his family members from Kumo refused to claim the body, Konoha treated the body like any other traitor – cremation outside the village gates.

They listened to the investigative report from Fugaku Uchiha concerning the deaths of four members of the council. The report detailed the deaths of Heisuke Mikata, Kazuo Natsugawa and Keito Yazaki as assassinations ordered by Daichi Kuroyama. Further investigation confirmed that a Konoha shinobi murdered Heisuke Mikata with testimony from an injured witness, and that Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Namikaze was a target of the assassin. Combined with statements Daichi made in the previous council session, many investigators confirmed that the assassinations had to do with the Kyuubi sealing. He concluded the report with several recommendations for the council to pass.

Many council members wanted to voice their opinion after the conclusion of the investigative report.

"I concur with the report from Uchiha-san," said a member from the citizen branch, as he stood. "In the future, council members should receive shinobi protection to prevent future assassination attempts, as we cannot defend ourselves like shinobi."

"I must concur Hokage-sama," said a shinobi member of the council as he spoke from his seat. "Shinobi council members can either handle an assailant on their own, or have a clan for protection." He yawned as he added, "The citizen branch is important like shinobi branch. As part of the council's budget, they should have at least a chuunin level ninja protecting them."

"I agree with Shikaku-san," Sarutobi said as everyone applauded. "Then it shall be written as law in the chapter under council member rights."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama," a shinobi member of the council stated, "I agree there is a need for shinobi protection, but the investigation also uncovered corruption." Everyone turned to the shinobi as he added, "We must deter such atrocious behavior with harsher penalties. Conspiring to kill a council member is treason, an executable offense."

Everyone in the council room applauded again.

"Murdering a Konoha citizen or shinobi in itself is an offense worthy of capital punishment," said a man with bandages wrapped around his head, revealing one eye. "There's no need for a redundant law. We simply enact a current one in the books."

"I disagree with Danzo-san," said a man from the civilian council, as many members whispered around the room. "Treason doesn't equate to murder. If an enemy sells our secrets, he's not killing anyone, but hurts Konoha greatly." He glanced around the room as he added, "I still trust the members of the council, but if another Daichi Kuroyama comes along, we must capture and punish him before he does serious damage to the village."

"I must agree with Danzo this time," Sarutobi said as the war hawk smirked. "The penalties for treason and murder garner the same sentence. If Kuroyama was still alive, we'd enforce the current law and he'd face execution for—"

"That child must die!" someone yelled. An elderly man broke into the room, brandishing a knife. Running toward Kushina, he yelled, "That demon took my son and granddaughter! I'll do what Daichi-sama couldn't do! I'll kill that—"

He didn't complete his words, as several ANBU shinobi tackled the man before he reached Kushina, who clenched a kunai in her right hand while holding Naruto in her left. As ANBU restrained and dragged the man out the room, Kushina placed the dagger back in her sleeve.

"This is why I keep Naruto with me," Kushina muttered under he breath. "Too many people want him dead."

"That is a serious problem," an elderly council member stated. "It will get worse if enemies learn about Yondaime-sama's son or the Kyuubi inside him."

"It's in the best interest of Konoha to exile the child," another councilman stated, "We can't always protect him from inside Konoha and from outsiders seeking him. Kiri almost demolished Kumo while trying to obtain the jinchuuriki containing Nibi no Nekomata. The same could happen to Konoha and the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"My child is staying with me," Kushina yelled. "I won't let anyone touch him!"

"Then we should exile the demon's mother as well," yelled another council member, which caused the chamber to erupt in loud whispers.

"Is this how the council treats a savior of Konoha?" Sarutobi asked after he restored order in the room.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," another member of the citizen branch said, "The child is not a savior, but a jinchuuriki. He has the potential to destroy us as well."

"Don't be short-sighted," Danzo said. "The child has infinite potential. Perhaps he can control the monster within. As many stated before me, it wouldn't surprise anyone if he surpassed his father in ability."

"Is that what everyone thinks of my son?" Kushina stammered, tears flowing down her face. Naruto began to wail as she added, "He's not a demon. He's not a weapon. He's not a sacrifice. He's Naruto Namikaze."

"It doesn't change anything!" yelled a man. "He's still a threat!"

"That's enough!" Sarutobi yelled, as the room grew silent. "It's disgusting to see how everyone treats a person—a newborn infant—who helped save our village." Everyone whispered under his or her breath. A moment later, his hand slammed onto a desk, the echoes reached around the room. "At this rate, Naruto won't grow up like any typical child. That is unforgivable!"

"So what do you suggest Hokage-sama?" asked Danzo.

"As the Sandaime Hokage, I'm enacting a new law. With the exception of members of his family, no one speaks of Naruto Namikaze holding the Kyuubi to anyone in the village under penalty of treason."

Kushina smiled as the council members muttered among themselves.

"That's crazy!" yelled a council member. "We'll overturn that law—"

"It's a good law," Koharu, one of Sarutobi's advisers, stated. "If citizens don't speak of the Kyuubi, no one else will learn he has it within him. This will prevent enemy villages from seeking him."

" But what difference will it make?" a council member asked, "Namikaze-sama earned plenty of enemies. They will attempt to abduct Naruto when they learn his surname."

"Then I suggest an amendment to the new law," Danzo said as he folded his hands. "The child takes his mother's surname, and no one speaks of his heritage under the same penalty of treason. Also, the law includes living relatives."

"What?" Kushina yelled as she bolted out her seat. "My son has the right to know about his ancestry!"

"No one will suspect his lineage to his father," Danzo said. "All but a few records within the tower will be changed to reflect this."

"What about the rights of a former Hokage?" Kushina asked. "Will this honor Minato's final wishes?"

"It's a small price," Danzo said as he leaned forward, "to protect your son."

"I accept these terms on one condition," she whispered through her teeth as she lowered her head. She wanted to protect her son, but she will not let the council defraud his heritage. "If Naruto becomes a jounin, the amendment to the law shall be revoked."

"I'm not sure if that's acceptable," said a council member. "It's in the best interests to protect—"

"A jounin can defend himself," Kushina interrupted. "As a jounin, he would not have problems with enemies that may seek him. Furthermore, as a shinobi, he'd protect Konoha, like my husband and myself have done."

"Fair enough," Danzo said as he nodded his head. Many council members also did the same.

"Then it's settled," Sarutobi said with a sigh, "Until Naruto Uzumaki becomes a jounin, no one speaks of his lineage under penalty of treason."

The council members applauded the decision. Danzo smiled, while Kushina bit her lip as she held Naruto tightly.

x X x

_This ends chapter four, and the first arc of the story. Kushina is alive, and the laws are in place, preventing anyone from speaking about the demon inside Naruto, or his lineage. However, foreign shinobi are aware of both cases. Will they act upon this information in the future? _

_A new arc begins three years in the future with __Chapter 5: A Petition for Peace__. Until then, please review, and have a nice day (or night.) _


	5. 2:1 A Petition for Peace

_Chapter 5 – A Petition for Peace _

Three years passed since the incident with the Kyuubi attack, the conspiracy to murder Naruto Uzumaki, and the subsequent laws that referred to his existence. Konoha transformed in many ways since the incident.

About one third of the shinobi lost in the battle with the Kyuubi have been replaced with various genin that graduated from the academy, while promotional exams allowed Konoha to retain their quality of shinobi. Due to the showing that Konoha gave in their chuunin exams, more clients have requested Konoha shinobi across the continent, than any other shinobi village. In the most recent exam, an eight-year-old prodigy from the Uchiha clan won the tournament, defeating shinobi more than twice his age with relative ease.

Despite the budget reductions and the decreased influence that the Konoha Police Department – also known as the Uchiha clan – held within the village, fewer crimes occurred. This happened because ANBU recruitment increased, allowing more squad patrols within the village. It helped that ANBU recruited various shinobi, including members from prominent clans such as the Uchiha and Hyuuga.

However, some aspects of Konoha remained the same. Hiruzen Sarutobi, unable to find a dependable successor, remained as the current Hokage on a permanent basis. On this particular morning, he read several documents, giving either his approval or rejection on various proposals, missions, and transfer requests.

Compared to other aspects of his life, signing the paperwork for the village seemed joyous. His teammates gained more influence with the council, sometimes ruining his intentions to improve the village. He had a serious argument with his youngest son about responsibilities. Several months ago, he left Konoha to become a guard for the daimyo of Fire Country.

There was also the matter of his three former prized students. One was declared an outlaw and a missing-nin by the council after several atrocities were uncovered. The second retired from the shinobi profession, opting to take an apprentice to teach her the medical arts. The third continued to maintain his reputation as a pervert, but continued to operate a spy network for Konoha, while dabbling in the writing profession with unexpected success.

Taking a break from paperwork, he reached for his copy of his student's book inside his desk, hoping to read in peace.

"Hokage-sama!" a young woman yelled as she ran into the office. As Sarutobi stashed the book in his desk, she continued, "A scroll from another village arrived. I believe it's from Kumo."

"I see," Sarutobi said as he eyed the document carefully, "Did you—"

"We checked it for traces of chakra," the young woman said. "Aside from an authenticity seal, there's nothing there." As Sarutobi opened the scroll and scrutinized it, the woman asked with a raised eyebrow, "What do they want?"

"Hitomi, add this into the agenda for the next council meeting," Sarutobi stated with a smile. "It seems that Kumo wants to negotiate a peace agreement."

"Why?" Hitomi asked in a deadpanned tone. "They're the reason that the Third Ninja World War started in the first place."

"That is true," Sarutobi said in a mild tone, "However, they anointed a new Daimyo and Raikage last year."

"I saw them at the chuunin exam here a few months ago," Hitomi said as she scanned around the room. "What does new leadership have to do with anything Hokage-sama?"

"With new leadership," Sarutobi said, "comes new possibilities for peace."

"Yeah," Hitomi said while folding her arms. "That, or they're smart enough to know they cannot defeat Konoha right now."

"More reason to negotiate a peace treaty," Sarutobi said with a smile.

x X x

"Mommy, do we have to go?" a child asked in the middle of the streets of Konoha. He dragged his body weight away, but the woman kept a firm grip on his hand.

"Yes Naruto," the woman said with a serious tone. "I need to talk with the Hyuuga for a few minutes." Going back in training as a shinobi kept her in good enough shape to chase her kids.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Something you're too young to understand," she said with a large grin as Naruto narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"What if they stare at me like everyone else?" the toddler asked as he stopped dragging his weight. People didn't speak about the Kyuubi under penalty of treason, but the law did not prevent the villagers from staring at the child with disdain.

"Naruto, these people don't have a reason to stare at you," she said after a pause.

"So they're good people?" he asked in a lighter tone as his eyes widened.

"Most of them," she said, lifting him off the ground as he smiled.

As they walked, they reached a neighborhood with several houses and buildings. Some of the buildings connected to a larger one. When they approached the gate, a man with lavender eyes noticed the mother and child.

"You must be Kushina Uzumaki," the man said with a smile. Shifting his gaze toward the child, he added while maintaining the smile, "And you must be Naruto."

"Yes," Kushina said as she returned the smile. "I'm here to speak with Hiashi-sama."

"He's been expecting you," the Hyuuga guard spoke. "I'll escort you to his office."

"Wait mister," Naruto asked with a frown, "We don't know your name."

"Don't worry about that Naruto," the guard stated, tugging at the bandanna on his head. "My name isn't important."

"Uh-uh," Naruto responded, "Mommy told me that it's good manners to know a person's name."

"In that case," the guard said with a smile and a slight bow, "Shayou Hyuuga, at your service Uzumaki-san." Kushina smiled as she watched the scene. If her child can make a serious guard of an elite clan smile, there's hope that he could change the hearts of the village someday.

The three walked through the compound towards the largest building. Reaching it, they entered inside as another guard with lavender eyes watched them. He scowled when he noticed the blond child with the whisker marks. Naruto noticed the stare and stuck his tongue out at the guard while his back was turned.

"I saw that," the second guard said as he turned and smirked at him as Naruto widened his eyes in shock. The guard stuck his tongue out at the child and laughed.

"How did he know?" Naruto asked the guard walking with him while Kushina shook her head, trying to hold her laughter.

"Family secret," Shayou said. "We can see things most people can't."

They continued to walk through the large building, Naruto noticed several people walking with the same eyes as Shayou and the guard, wondering if the secret had to do with their unusual eyes.

Moments later, they reached a room with double sliding doors. A man with the same eyes as everyone else in the house awaited inside. A woman with indigo hair was with him.

"Hiashi-sama, Asahi-sama," Shayou said as he bowed to them with hands at his sides, "Uzumaki-sama is here with her son."

"I see," Hiashi said with a serious tone. "Bring them in."

"Thank you," he said as he motioned the mother and child to come in. Standing before them, Kushina bowed, "Hiashi-sama, I understand you know why I am here."

"The agreement that Hokage-sama received from Kumo," Hiashi said as Kushina nodded. His gaze shifted to Naruto, then to Shayou as he asked, "Can you please accompany Naruto to the garden? I'm sure he'll find politics with adults boring."

"It would be good for him to play with children his age," Kushina added.

"Of course Hiashi-sama," Shayou said with enthusiasm. Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at his mom with worry.

"Don't worry," Kushina said with a smile. "You'll have fun."

"Really?" Naruto said with a bright tone. He turned to the guard and said, "Lead the way Shayou!" Everyone in the room smiled as the guard he escorted the child out of the room.

x X x

Shayou and Naruto walked to the opposite end of the house. As they walked outside, they saw several children playing in a beautiful garden. However, Naruto, to his surprise, noticed a man in the garden tending to the children.

"Shayou!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the man. "How did Hiashi-sama beat us here? Isn't he talking to my mommy now?" Shayou laughed, and when the man overheard the child, he smiled.

"Naruto," Shayou said, "That's Hizashi Hyuuga. He's Hiashi's twin brother."

"Oh," Naruto said as he bowed to the man. He turned to the guard as he asked, "What's a twin?"

"They're brothers or sisters that shared the time in their mom's belly," Shayou said in an attempt to keep the explanation simple. He glanced at Hizashi as he added. "Sometimes they look alike." Naruto nodded as he looked at the garden, paying close attention to red flowers. Shayou and Hizashi both glanced at the child and frowned, knowing the child didn't pay attention to the explanation.

"Dad!" a child yelled as he ran towards the three people. "Can we go to the dojo? I'm ready to practice!"

"Sure, but we have a guest," Hizashi said as his eyes glanced toward Naruto.

"Apologies," he said to Naruto with a bow. "My name is Neji Hyuuga."

"Don't worry about it," the blond said as he returned the gesture. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"By the way," Hizashi said to Shayou as Neji walked to the entrance, "Your brother and sister are here watching the children."

"I'll go talk to them," Shayou said as Hizashi walked inside with Neji. Shayou turned to Naruto and said, "I'll be around with the adults. Feel free to play with anyone, and come to me if you need anything." Naruto nodded and walked away, while the guard searched for his siblings.

As Naruto glanced around the garden, he noticed a young girl by herself looking at white flowers. Most of the kids glanced at her and opted to go in different directions. The girl lowered her head as she gazed at the flowers.

Naruto thought that the stares the children gave her reminded him how some of the villagers looked at him. He didn't understand why the villagers did that, nor did he understand why the children eschewed the girl. With those thoughts in mind, he decided to approach the girl.

"Hi," he said as he walked to the girl. She turned towards him as he continued, "I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"Hinata," the girl responded with a formal bow with her hands clasped in front of her. "Nice to meet you Naruto."

"You look sad," he said as he bowed to the girl. "Is everything okay?" Hinata nodded and turned her gaze to the flowers. He grabbed her hand, pulling her from the flowers as he said with enthusiasm, "Come on! Let's play!"

"Sure," she said with a stammer. "What games do you like?"

"Hide and go seek," Naruto said, "I usually play that game with my mommy. Is that okay with you?" Hinata nodded with a smile as Naruto continued, "You hide first. I'll count to ten." Hinata nodded as she looked for a place to hide while Naruto counted. After he said ten, Naruto glanced around as he realized the enormous size of the garden, and that it will take some time to find her. He searched for ten minutes before he found her sitting behind a large tree.

They switched places as Naruto found a place to hide while Hinata counted to ten. Much to his dismay, she found him in less than thirty seconds, hiding underneath a bench.

"You're good!" Naruto said as a grin formed on his face, although part of him wondered if it was her eyes that helped find him. "My mommy says this is good practice for a ninja." Glancing around as he tried to notice better hiding places, he added, "It's your turn to hide." She ran off with a smile on her face as he began another countdown.

x X x

Meanwhile, Shayou found his siblings as they watched Naruto and Hinata play hide and seek.

"It's about time she played with someone else," the woman in the group said. "If she's not playing with Neji, she's by herself looking at the flowers."

"It's not her fault Manaka," Shayou said as he looked out the window. "Aside from Neji, none of the children approach her, because they don't want to offend the heir to the clan."

"Well, at least she's enjoying herself," Manaka responded as she stared at Naruto. "The blond is something else too. He looks so much like you-know-who."

"I know," Shayou said, "Such irony. He favors him more than Kushina."

"I know," Manaka said as she saw the two children talk. She smiled as she added, "Hinata and Naruto look so adorable together."

"Don't know what anyone sees in that spoiled brat," the second man muttered. "She's just another pampered member of the main house."

"Seika!" both of his siblings yelled at the same time. Shayou glared at him while Manaka folded her arms across her chest.

"It's true," Seika seethed. "She's going to grow up like her father."

"The girl is too timid," Manaka said as she frowned while thinking about Hiashi. " If anything, she's our best chance of getting this removed someday," she added while pointing to her forehead.

"You believe that bullshit the branch members say?" Seika yelled while clenching his fist. "The same thing was said about Hikari-sama years ago."

"There's a good reason for that," Shayou said in a cool tone as his eyes narrowed. "She died in a mission before she took her place as the clan leader."

"I remember that day," Manaka said, "So many people paid respect to her. It was as if she had the funeral of s Hokage."

"I need something to drink," Seika said as he glanced at Hinata and Naruto. He brushed past his siblings as he muttered, "Can't stand the sight of those brats."

"Are we related to him," Manaka said to Shayou as Seika stormed out the garden. "He seems to get angrier by the day."

"I understand why he's angry," Shayou said as he rotated his shoulder. "But it doesn't excuse his rudeness."

"I have to go as well," Manaka said as she grabbed a bag nearby and released a sigh. "ANBU orders."

Shayou nodded as Manaka left the garden by leaping up into the trees, and running along the rooftops of the compound. He glanced at Hinata and Naruto playing and smiled as he kept watch on them.

x X x

"I take it you're not in favor of this treaty?" Kushina asked, discussing the details of the potential agreement with Konoha and Kumo.

"The Hyuuga and Kumo hate each other," Asahi said as Hiashi gritted his teeth. "This existed for a few generations."

"I don't understand," Kushina said with an innocent tone. "Can you explain what happened?"

"It began when the Nidaime Raikage denounced the Hyuuga," Hiashi said with a serious tone. "The Nidaime Raikage came from a rival clan, and used his position to call the Hyuuga demons because of our eyes, and made many insinuations."

"What insinuations?" Kushina asked as she leaned towards the couple.

"He would suggest things like we would peep on others during intimate moments, or that we would use our eyes to read secret documents within the village. Since he was popular at the time, most of Lightning Country agreed and adopted those sentiments."

"It probably had to deal with the hatred towards bloodline users," Kushina said with a somber voice as she glanced downward. Asahi nodded in agreement while Hiashi reached for a cup for tea.

"Our missions overall decreased," Hiashi said in earnest. "The few missions the clan received often held higher probabilities for failure and death."

"Only because of the eyes," Asahi added. "People are ignorant." Kushina understood why the majority of the Hyuuga supported the decision to keep Naruto in the village.

"I see why the Hyuuga left Kumo," Kushina said as she ran her finger on top of the glass. "Can't blame anyone." She let out a sigh as she considered taking the advice that a young girl gave her shortly after Naruto was born. However, out of the wishes of her former husband, she decided to stay here.

"That's not where the story ends," Hiashi added as a frown formed on his face. "The clan leaders spoke with the Nidaime Hokage in Konoha, and welcomed us with open arms. When the Raikage heard about the meeting, he ordered the execution of any Hyuuga within Lightning Country borders." Kushina released a gasp and Asahi looked down on the floor as Hiashi added, "We lost twenty percent of our clan as we fled the bounty hunters. Kumo marked all the survivors as missing-nin and wanted them added to the bingo books."

"Such hypocrisy," Kushina said through her teeth. "Bloodline hatred still runs rampant, especially in Kiri. From my last mission there, I heard they sought the execution of anyone wielding a bloodline."

"If it weren't for the Nidaime Hokage, everyone in the clan would be a missing-nin," Asahi said with a soft tone. "He paid the Nidaime Raikage twenty million ryo to keep us in Konoha and out of the Bingo Books."

"They've tried to recapture the eyes since that day," Hiashi said with a scowl. "I wouldn't be surprised if this treaty was a ruse to get closer to that goal."

"I understand," Kushina said as she frowned. "I can't blame you for opposing any treaty with Kumo."

"Even if the new leaders have a different view," Hiashi said as he glanced upward before he returned his gaze to the two women. "They may hold the same sentiments about the Hyuuga that their predecessors did years ago."

"In that case, I support your decision," Kushina said with a smile. "My husband supported the clan, and one of his teammates – your sister – supported the decision to become Hokage. I'll shall continue to do so in his place."

"Thank you," Hiashi said as everyone gave a formal bow. "We appreciate it."

"The vote is tomorrow," Kushina said with a serious tone. " I'll do what I can, but we don't have much time to gather opposition to the treaty."

"It also seems Sarutobi is in favor of the treaty," Hiashi said. "In addition to most of the council. We have a long road ahead of us."

x X x

"Looks like you're having a bad night Seika," a man said in a crowded bar as another man finished off a bottle of sake. He smiled as he added, "Want to talk about it?"

"Go away Sorane," Seika growled through his teeth. "The last person I want to talk to is you."

"I'm not walking away that easily," the man said as he stood behind to him. "We were teammates for six years. I know when something's bothering you. Now start talking!"

"More sake," Seika said to the bartender as he ignored his former teammate.

"Come on," Sorane said as he turned Seika to his direction. "Is this how you treat a friend, or is this how the Hyuuga act when they're drunk?"

"I'm not drunk," he said as he downed another glass of sake. "And last time I recall, I'm not your friend. Your words if I recall."

"Maybe I should have Kurenai-chan talk to you instead," Sorane said with a smirk. It disappeared as he added, "Maybe if sensei were alive, he'd talk to you as well."

"I wish I could talk to him," Seika said with venom. "But you know what? That's not happening." Sorane stepped back, while Seika took a step forward as he continued, "You know why? Sensei died in the Kyuubi disaster, along with Hisako. Two of the people I respected the most, died because a enormous fox decided to rampage on a whim."

Sorane looked away from his former teammate, noticing that many people glanced toward their direction.

"Know what else?" Seika said. He paused as he thought about voicing his next opinion as tears formed on his face, "That brat was at the mansion today. It's bad enough that bastard Hiashi relegated me to babysitting his little princess!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sorane asked. "And who is this brat that you're talking about?"

"It's bad enough that I have to cover this shit on my forehead because my grandfather had an affair and my mother had these eyes," Seika said as he pointed to his forehead. "Now I have to put up with a spoiled child. She also had the nerve to play with that brat. The brat who killed sensei and—"

"Idiot!" Sorane yelled as he punched Seika in the jaw. "Do you want to get tried and executed for treason?"

"I don't give a shit anymore," Seika said as he gulped down another bottle of sake. "I have this damn seal on my head. The moment I speak against anything, my brains will turn to mush." He slammed the bottle of sake on the bar as he added, "That demon killed Norio-sensei and Hisako-san. Manaka and Shayou think I'm nuts. Kurenai-chan avoids me, and you're still talking to me like we're buddies."

"But I'm trying to help—"

"Get out of my face," Seika said with a hiccup, "Before I cut it with a kunai."

"Whatever, emo loser," Sorane said as he turned his back. He added a parting shot as he walked away. "Your siblings are right – you need a psychologist. If you get off the bottle and stop feeling sorry for yourself, maybe Kurenai would actually stop avoiding you."

"Screw off asshole!" Seika yelled across the bar, which garnered the stares of everyone in the bar again. "And tell Kurenai she can screw herself!"

"That's why everyone thinks you're nothing but a piece of shit!" Sorane yelled back as he exited the building as Seika glared at him. Ignoring the words of his former teammate, he drank bottle after bottle of sake for several hours. Deciding that he had enough, he staggered out the bar, and opted to return to the Hyuuga neighborhood.

"Seika! Wait," a woman said as he ran out the bar.

"What the hell do you want?" Seika slurred.

"I want to speak with you," the woman said as she approached the man. "I overheard your conversation in the bar. Seems you had a rough life lately."

"You don't know the half of it," Seika said. "My teammates hate me. My family hates me. I have this stupid seal on my forehead. That brat still walks around despite that—"

"Perhaps I can give you assistance," the woman said as she pressed her finger on his lips to keep him from breaking the law. "We have similar circumstances with both our families."

"What do you mean?" Seika said as he unconsciously activated his Byakugan, analyzing the woman to ensure she was a real person, and not an illusion from a jutsu.

"Let's meet here tomorrow," the woman whispered in his ear. "And I will tell you more."

"Fine," Seika said as he deactivated his bloodline limit. He scribbled some notes on a paper as he added, "Is seven in the evening good?"

"Good enough for me," the woman said. Her tone became more serious as she folded her arms and added, "Avoid the sake – this is business, and I don't deal with drunks."

"Understood," Seika said, as the two went their separate ways.

x X x

_That ends the fifth chapter. Hiashi and his wife revealed a little history about the Hyuuga, and Naruto meets Hinata for the first time. Meanwhile, Seika has some ... issues with his clan and former teammates. What will come of this meeting with the unknown woman? Find out this, and more in __Chapter 6: Distorted Reasoning__. Until then, feel free to review, and have a nice day (or night.) _


	6. 2:2 Distorted Reasoning

Author's Note:

At the time of the original posting of this chapter, I wondered aloud if Naruto "jumped the shark" with Sasuke as of Chapter 402. While Naruto progressed with little skill, Sasuke managed to eliminate Orochimaru, Itachi, and Deidara. (The first two were ill, while the other committed suicide in a final attempt.) Kishimoto turned Sasuke into a canon-Stu.

However, as I re-edit the story, I am currently elated with the direction of the manga as of Chapter 440.

Let's get on with the next chapter. Enjoy!

x X x

_Chapter 6: Distorted Reasoning _

The next day, the Konoha council discussed various issues. Some of the topics included a debate on increasing the academy budget, and the acceptance of possible refugees from Iwa, both of which were approved. The current issue of debate was treaty proposal that Kumo suggested.

"I don't like this proposal," Kushina said with a serious tone. "Before the shinobi nations formed, Fire Country and Lightning Country opposed each other for several generations." She sipped a cup of water and continued, "Why do they seek the treaty? What if this is a ruse to drop our guard?"

"While I agree with your sentiments Uzumaki-san," another woman said with a serious tone as whispers echoed around the room, "Having this treaty may benefit Konoha more so than Kumo."

"Can you please clarify Mikata-san," Kushina said in a polite tone.

"Of course, but please just call me Yuriko," the woman said. Although she cared deeply for Heisuke, keeping his surname led to uneasy comparisons in terms of political debates. As Kushina nodded, she continued, "With the treaty in place, we can reduce the shinobi patrols along the northern regions of Fire Country, while making more shinobi available for civilian assignments and academy teaching. The money saved from these patrols would free funding in the treasury for more pertinent ideas."

"I agree with Mikata-san," a man stated, as Yuriko frowned after hearing her surname again. "With our recent success in the continental Chuunin exams, more customers outside Fire Country request the services of Konoha shinobi. To have more shinobi available would increase revenue."

"I'm not sure," Hiashi said with a frown. "We can't sacrifice our border patrols. Although the northern border allows us to intercept Kumo shinobi, the area is a haven for bandit activity. To sacrifice that area would put Fire Country citizens in danger. The daimyo wouldn't appreciate that."

"I understand," Danzo said as he locked his eye on the Hyuuga leader. "However, this treaty will also crush Kumo in the long term." Many heads turned towards the war hawk as he added, "This treaty forces Kumo to admit that Konoha is the stronger village. Those around the continent will notice that."

"If we're stronger," Kushina said as she rested her chin on her folded hands. "Why bother with a treaty?" Her gaze locked onto Danzo while he leaned forward with interest. She added with a smirk, "Why not destroy them and annex Lightning Country to Fire Country?"

"We don't want to cause another Ninja World War," Sarutobi deadpanned as Kushina frowned. "I'm surprised you would recommend such a thing Kushina-chan." Everyone turned their heads to either him or the red-haired woman as he continued, "Out of everyone here, you understand what the destruction of war does to families and cities." Kushina glanced upward and bit her lip as Sarutobi continued, "Sometimes, an objective can be achieved through peaceful means."

"Forgive me for my words Hokage-sama," Hiashi said while Kushina folded her arms in front of her and Danzo relaxed in his chair. "Kumo has a long history of aggression that dates back to the days of the Shodaime Raikage, which was adopted by the Nidaime and Sandaime Raikage. I have serious doubts that the Yondaime Raikage holds true sentiments of peace with the treaty. Certainly, this is a ruse."

"Hyuuga-san," Danzo said with a serious tone, "I also understand your clan was affected directly by the actions of the Nidaime Raikage."

"That is correct," Hiashi said through his teeth.

"From the information reports in from Konoha spies in Kumo," Danzo said with a smirk, "both the new Daimyo and Yondaime Raikage are peacemakers, nor is Kumo in any position to make any threats with their lack of shinobi. The treaty is not a ruse. If it were, I would oppose it without hesitation."

Hiashi scowled as many members of the council whispered around the room, surprised that of all people, the war hawk of Konoha would favor a peace treaty. Kushina looked at the Hyuuga leader with an apologetic glance, as such an action assured passage of the historic treaty.

"If there are no more questions," Sarutobi said when no one else added anything to the matter, "those who approve the treaty, please raise your hands." Everyone but Hiashi and Kushina raised their hand. Out of principle, they abstained from the vote. They certainly don't want to be known as the only individuals that voted against a treaty.

"I will notify the Raikage and our Daimyo that we accepted the treaty," Sarutobi said while Hiashi and Kushina left the chamber with a scowl and frown, respectively, without making any sound. "A representative should arrive in three days to sign the treaty."

x X x

After another guard relieved his duties for the day, Seika spent the next hour preparing to meet the woman. He received a few surprised glances from several branch members as he left the compound, wondering where he was going. When they learned that he was meeting with a woman, some smiled as they thought he moved on from his former teammate and crush. She was a nice woman, but held no obvious romantic interest in the man.

To his dismay, he arrived ten minutes earlier than expected. Although he wanted to drink sake to pass the time, he remembered the words the woman told him last night, and opted to purchase water instead.

Out the corner of his eye, he noticed a woman enter the bar. He frowned as the woman walked toward his direction.

"Is this seat taken?" the woman asked in a calm tone as she patted the stool to his left.

"Why ask?" Seika mumbled. "You're going to sit there anyway."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page," the woman said as she sat. After an uncomfortable pause, she continued, "Sorane told me what happened last night."

"Doesn't surprise me," he mumbled before he sipped from the bottle of water. Placing the bottle down gently, he added, "So what do you want? An apology?"

"I know you're still angry," the woman said as she glanced into his eyes. "It still hurts everyone how we lost sensei three years ago, and I know you also lost Hisako-san the same day." He played with the bottle and glanced away as the woman continued, "I don't blame you for what you said last night. If anything—"

"Kurenai," Seika interrupted as he gripped the bottle in his hand. He glanced away from her as he added, "Please don't talk about that now."

"I understand," Kurenai said as she eased off her seat with a frown. "I must grade some papers from the academy." He released a flat smile as she continued in a softer tone, "If you want to talk, you know where I live." She added as she sulked away, "Seika, I still consider you my best friend. Nothing changes that."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a curt tone. He smiled as his eyes lowered, locking his gaze on her behind as the chuunin kunoichi walked outside the bar.

"Staring at her ass doesn't mean you'll get any closer to it," another woman said in a deadpanned tone as she approached the spot that Kurenai left, folding her arms under her chest.

"Sorry about that," he stammered. "That was an old friend and teammate. She wanted to talk to me."

"Seems like you two are more than that," the woman said with a smile as she tapped her fingers on his chest. "A man doesn't stare at the butt of a woman that he only sees as a friend."

"Don't worry," he whispered quietly as he eased off his seat. "She doesn't see me that way."

"It's her loss," she said after she leaned in closer. "Let's walk outside." He nodded and the two walked around the streets of Konoha. Dusk settled in as the two glanced at the Hokage monument. Both of them frowned as they looked at the faces, although neither noticed their expressions.

They eventually reached a desolate playground and sat on a bench. Memories reached his mind on how he played with Shayou and Manaka in this park with other children. He also remembered how he, Kurenai, and Sorane would have D-rank missions to watch over the children in the park, before the war forced them into the battlefield. His recollection shifted to his current situation with his siblings and teammates and proceeded to frown.

"Is everything okay?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," he said in a soft tone. "Thinking about my childhood." As the woman nodded, he asked, "We've walked this whole time, and I still don't know your name."

"Really," the woman said with a frown as she held her hand on her hip. "I know yours, Seika." He frowned as she continued, "I'm surprised you don't remember me. I played in this park with you as a child too." Seika scanned the woman from head to toe as the woman stood up and said, "Maybe this will help your memory." At that moment, the woman pulled her black hair into two pigtails on the side of her head.

"Anzu?" he said as he widened his eyes in surprise. She nodded with a smile as he continued, "Why didn't you say it was you?"

"I wanted to see if you would recognize me," she said with a frown as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, while he brushed his arm as red spots flared on his cheeks. Her smile widened as she continued, "At least you did recognize me ... eventually."

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "I always knew you as the girl with the short pigtails. You look like a different person without them."

"Anyway, we're here to talk business, correct?" She said as he nodded. "From what I understand, you're not fond of the Hyuuga main house, right?"

"If it weren't for this seal," he said as he untied his headband, revealing the seal. "I would've left the clan a long time ago."

"I know what you mean," she said with a melancholy tone. "My clan only cares about the members who can wield the Sharingan." Her lips trembled as she added, "Those without the eyes don't receive any respect from the clan elders, yet they must serve the clan."

"I'm aware of that," he said as her lips trembled once more.

"That's why I came to you," she said as she placed her fingertip on her lower lip. "You'd understand more than anyone else. We're one and the same, so if anyone understood the situation, it would be you."

"I see," Seika muttered as she leaned her weight on him. "So what should we do about it?"

"The arrogance within the Uchiha and Hyuuga is revolting," Anzu said with a serious tone. "I'd like to break their egos."

"I see," he said with a grin. "What's your plan?" She whispered in his ear for several seconds as his facial expressions changed from a frown to a smirk. When she moved away, he maintained a neutral expression as he looked at her and said, "It may actually work." His smirk appeared again as he added, "Count me in."

"Thank you," She said with a smile as leaned in and kissed on the cheek. The redness on his cheeks flared as she asked, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow?" After he nodded quickly, she added, "I have to go to my patrol area before that bastard Fugaku gets on my case."

"Of course," Seika said as they eased off the bench. "I'll walk you there." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder while she did the same on his waist as they strolled out the park.

Those who noticed them found an Uchiha and a Hyuuga in a romantic embrace awkward.

x X x

"They approved of the treaty Raikage-sama?" a man asked in a large room filled with scrolls and books.

"There is no need for formalities Yasahiro," another man said in the room, as he shed the traditional robe of the Kumo village leader. "There's only the two of us here."

"I understand Raikage-sama," the man said as the Raikage groaned in annoyance. Covering his mouth, he gave an apologetic look as he continued, "When did they approve of the treaty?"

"I received word earlier this morning," the Raikage said. "From what Sarutobi-sama wrote in the message, the council passed it with almost a unanimous vote." He smiled as he added, "I wouldn't be surprised if the opposing votes came from a Hyuuga and their supporters."

"I still can't believe Konoha agreed. The memory of the war is so recent ... you'd think they hate our guts."

"They probably still do," the Raikage said with a frown. "However, I know Sarutobi is a man of peace. We're alike in that manner." As Yasahiro nodded, he continued, "I suggested this to Denyami-sama after the war with the Yondaime Hokage, but he was still sore after the loss and refused to consider it."

"I know," Yasahiro said as he glanced around the room. "Most of Kumo abhors the treaty with Konoha. The Denyami clan denouncing it certainly did not help matters."

"Part of leadership is going against a popular belief for the improvement of the village," the Raikage retorted. "The majority of the population still holds prejudice against those with bloodline abilities, but that doesn't mean I will reinstate laws banning their usage or their entry into the academy."

"I know," Yasahiro said as glanced up at the glass ceiling, glancing at the clouds floating by. He returned the gaze to the Raikage. "Such ignorance is stupid."

"Likewise, the citizens of Lightning Country oppose this treaty," the Raikage said as he briefly shifted his gaze to the pile of paperwork. "However, we'll have more of our shinobi training the future generation instead of patrolling the southern borders. Furthermore, we won't have our current shinobi dying in battle."

"I see," the man said with a smile. "This will make us stronger in the long run."

"Which reminds me," the Raikage said. He glanced around the room as he added, "I called you into my office for a reason." He folded his hands and rested them on the desk as he added, "I want you to go to Konoha to formally sign the treaty."

"What?" Yasahiro stammered as the Raikage grinned. He narrowed his eyes as he mumbled, "Are you sending me because you don't want to go?"

"Actually, I want to go," the Raikage said with a laugh. "Unfortunately, I have a conflict, as I'm meeting with the daimyo in two days to discuss future plans for Lightning Country." He glanced at the man and added, "That's why you're going in my place as the head ambassador of Kumo. Consider it part of the job."

"I understand," Yasahiro said with a formal bow, while the Raikage lowered his head in response. "But, what happened to the previous ambassador?"

"I don't trust him," the Raikage said with a flat tone as the shinobi nodded in agreement. "He's stuck in the ways of the Denyami. Granted my predecessor also came from that clan, but since his son took over leadership, they've been worse."

"Hajime is also angry that Kyouichi appointed you as Raikage instead of his own son," Yasahiro added. Maybe that's why he's using the leadership position of the clan to oppose you politically."

"He is a problem I have to deal with," the Raikage said with a frown. "He might try to break the treaty by sending a member of the clan to kidnap a child or kill an official in Konoha."

"Can't blame you for thinking that way," the shinobi said with a smile. "I don't trust the Denyami family. Even if Reina is our former teammate, she comes from that clan too."

"You don't trust Reina?" the Raikage said with concern. "Weren't you two—"

"Yes," Yasahiro said as he stopped his former teammate from finishing the question. "However, she put family priorities over us, and that's what ruined everything." He leaned back as the Raikage shook his head. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I'll leave immediately for Konoha after I visit my brother and niece."

"How is Hayaji and Hotaru by the way," the Raikage asked, happy to change the subject from the relationship with his former teammates. "He hasn't requested a mission in two months."

"He's fine," Yasahiro said. "I believe he wanted to become an academy teacher and spend more time with Hotaru. Since that mission he took in Konoha three years ago, something changed about him, but he doesn't talk about it."

"I noticed," the Raikage said in a flat tone. "I searched the records, but I can't find any information on that mission." He sighed as he added, "Whatever happened in Konoha, only he knows."

"Whatever the situation," the shinobi added, "it made him a better person." He laughed as he added, "Although, I think he's spoiling Hotaru too much."

"Almost all parent spoil their children," the Raikage said as he smiled. "My wife says that about me and Misora. You'll understand one day when you get married and have children."

"Perhaps," Yasahiro said as he walked out the office. "Someday, maybe I'll find the right woman and settle down."

x X x

"All done," a woman said with a smile as Naruto leaped off the chair and sprinted to his mom, grabbing one of her legs.

"So how is he Rin?" Kushina asked with a serious tone.

"Naruto is in excellent health," Rin said, with some astonishment in her voice. "I've seen children in great shape, but for a toddler, Naruto is in better shape than someone three times his age."

"Do you think it's because..." Kushina said as she patted her hand on Naruto.

"I'm almost certain it is," Rin said in a serious tone.

"Jiraiya mentioned he may inherit some of the traits," Kushina said. "I guess increased metabolism is one of them."

"That's not the only thing," Rin said. "I made an observation during his check up. I know you began training him, but has he ever been cut or bruised?"

"Several times," she said as Rin raised her eyebrow. After pausing for a moment, Kushina added, "The bruises and cuts healed fast. Probably within minutes."

"In a few years, he may cause some grief for academy teachers that might not be able to keep up with him," Rin said with a smile. "Assuming he decides to become a ninja."

"He wants to follow in my footsteps," Kushina said with a smile. "That's why I'm training him in the basics. Says he wants to be the best ninja ever."

"Yep," Naruto added with a smile. Both women glanced at him as he added, "I'll become the greatest." Rin wrinkled her nose as both women thought how much Naruto sounded like Minato with his air of confidence.

"I have a quick question," Kushina said as she smiled at Naruto who went to play with some of the toys in the nearby waiting room. "Have you seen Kakashi? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He's on a mission right now," Rin said as her eyes drifted around the room. "He is on the Iwa rescue mission involving the Haruno clan."

"I see," Kushina said as she glanced outside to the waiting room, noticing Naruto playing with blocks. "Another A-rank mission."

"I wish he'd stay in Konoha more," Rin said with a sigh. " This is the fourth A-rank he accepted outside Konoha in the past six months. I know he'll be okay, but—"

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel," Kushina interrupted.

"What?" Rin asked between violent coughs as her cheeks turned red. Kushina patted her on the back as she added, "No way!"

"Please," Kushina said with a smirk. "Everyone in this village knows you like him. It's more obvious than the faces on the monument."

"I don't know," Rin said with hesitation. "I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

"There's only one way to know," Kushina said as she opened the door to the waiting room. "When he comes back, invite him to dinner."

Rin flopped onto a chair as Kushina left the room, thinking about what her sensei's widow said.

x X x

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga compound, many main and branch members gathered around in the dojo. This was the day that they watched many of the young children spar. The Hyuuga used the sparring matches to evaluate whether a child could become a viable shinobi. Those who could stand well, would join the Konoha academy to become a shinobi to serve both the village and the clan. Those who could not received a normal education and served the clan in other manners, ranging from highly sought vocations as legal representatives and engineers, to humble jobs like housekeeping and cooking.

Watching the spars, they noticed Hinata and Neji sparring with children two or three years older, defeating all with relative ease. They moved in an artistic and fluid style that fit Jyuuken combat.

"That's enough," Hiashi said. "Neji, Hinata, to the center." Many of the clan members nodded in agreement, knowing these were the two strongest children. "I want you two to practice on those dummies. Everyone else, I want you to jog one lap around the compound." Many of the children groaned. Some whispered complaints about favoritism, as the leader's daughter and nephew didn't have to run.

As the kids ran, many of the clan members watched Neji and Hinata practice on the dummies. On the opposite end of the dojo, Shayou sat with Manaka and Seika, discussing their abilities.

"Neji might become the best fighter the Hyuuga has seen in years," Manaka said with glee. "He has the fluidity and the power necessary for the Jyuuken."

"If he's as smart as everyone says," Seika added, "no one will be able to stand up to him when he reaches the academy. He may be the top of his class." Shayou and Manaka nodded as he continued, "I'm not sure, but he may have potential like the Uchiha genius. From what I hear, he beat his opponents without any effort in the last exam."

"I was in the stands on ANBU duty," Manaka said. "I doubt he's that good, but if Neji becomes half as good as Itachi at that age, he'll become the pride of the clan."

"Too bad the age requirements went up to attend the academy," Shayou said. "It's probably better for the mental health of the children."

"That's not the reason," Manaka said with a laugh. "It's because of the law stating that anyone that is genin-rank is seen as an adult in this village. The citizen branch did not want eight year olds watching porn or drinking while throwing a kunai." Seika nodded in agreement as Shayou glanced back at the children hitting the practice dummies.

"Hinata reminds me a little of how Hikari and Hisako fought," Shayou said with a smile. "It's like watching a dancer with those two. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be as good as them."

"Right," Seika scoffed as he stood to his feet. "We're watching a timid two year old fight against a dummy, and we compare her to two of the best kunoichi to exist from the clan."

"She'll be three in two days," Shayou responded as his smile disappeared while he turned to face his brother. "But you can't deny her movements are very similar to theirs. She won't overpower anyone with brute force, but she'll have the skill to make up for it. It's exactly how Hikari and Hisako fought."

"You're right about that," Manaka said as she smiled at her brothers. She lowered her head slightly as she added, "However, looking at both of them, I'd say Neji would be a stronger than Hinata in the future." She released a sigh before she continued, "Also, let's not forget, Hikari and Hisako both died on missions."

"It wasn't like they were killed by another shinobi," Seika said as he snapped his head towards his sister. "Hisako was killed by a demon, and Hikari died in an—"

His words ceased when a wave of killing intent emanated from the room.

"What the hell was—" Shayou whispered to his siblings. However, his words became drowned out by a loud scream that echoed across the dojo. Their eyes turned to Hizashi, who clenched his head in pain. The three grimaced. They knew someone activated his curse seal.

They listened to the ensuing argument that Hiashi had with his brother. Apparently, Hizashi directed the killing intent toward Hinata, and Hiashi instinctively activated the seal to protect his daughter. They also watched as Hizashi stormed out the dojo with Neji in tow as Hinata looked around, confused with what just occurred.

"More abuse of power," Seika said with a whisper as Asahi screamed at Hiashi. He yawned before he added with a smirk, "I'm leaving the compound before the bastard decides to activate my seal."

"Where are you going?" Manaka and Shayou said at the same time.

"Out to talk with an old friend," Seika said with a smile.

"Kurenai?" Manaka said with a smile. "That's great—"

"Nope," he interrupted. "Someone else." Seika walked out the room with a laugh as his siblings looked at each other.

"That's odd," Manaka said to Shayou as everyone dispersed from the dojo.

"He's acting too weird," Shayou said as he shook his head. "Even for him. Aside from Kurenai and maybe the medic-nin in the hospital, he doesn't know any other women outside the clan."

"I'm following him before I report to ANBU," Manaka said as she left the dojo. She sprinted outside the main building and leaped into a window in a smaller building.

She stripped her Hyuuga robes, which left most of her ANBU gear on underneath. After equipping the armor, she donned her mask, and leaped out from the window, following Seika via the rooftops.

"What's with you Seika?" she whispered through her mask.

x X x

_This ends the sixth chapter of the story. There is more tension in the Hyuuga clan, while Konoha is quite busy as the Kumo ambassador prepares for his visit. There is also the drama with Seika and his former teammates. What is he and Anzu up to? Those answers, and much more will appear in __Chapter 7: Intertwining Ceremonies__. Until then, enjoy your day (or night.) _


	7. 2:3 Intertwining Ceremonies

_Chapter 7: Intertwining Ceremonies _

As the sunrise peaked over the eastern horizon, Manaka walked through the streets of Konoha, scanning several buildings as she searched for an address. Upon noticing a home, she approached it and tapped on the door quietly. When silence echoed, she knocked louder on the door two more times before she heard a female voice yell, "Just a minute!"

The door opened and Kurenai smiled at her early morning guest.

"Good morning Kurenai-san," Manaka said in a frail tone as she gave a slight bow with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Good morning to you too Manaka-san," the genjutsu mistress said with a light bow and a yawn. She stepped to the side of the doorway and waved her hand inside as she added with a cheerful tone, "What brings you here so early?"

"I want to talk about Seika," she said as she entered the house, leaving her shoes at the door. "I don't understand what's going on with him."

"I have similar questions," she said as she closed the door behind her with her hip. "Want some tea?"

"Thank you," she said with a nod. "Between us, maybe we can figure out what's going on with him." As Kurenai left to the kitchen, Manaka glanced around the apartment and noticed several pictures on the wall. Some contained photos with Kurenai and her family, or her parents by themselves, while others comprised of pictures by herself. As she eased herself on a chair, three photos caught her attention.

The first photo had Seika, Kurenai, and Sorane as a young genin team with their sensei in the background. All four people smiled widely in the photo, with Seika and Kurenai holding a bell in their hands, while Sorane held a rope in his hands. Her eyes shifted to the second photo, which had an older Kurenai walking around in a leg cast while Seika and Sorane carried various things. After she noticed the surroundings in the second photo, Manaka realized the photo occurred outside the house.

The last photo was a somber moment, as Kurenai, Seika, and Sorane all wore black kimonos at a funeral for their sensei. She remembered it was the second day after the Kyuubi attack ended, when virtually everyone not in a hospital went to a funeral. Upon closer inspection of the picture, Kurenai had tears flowing down her face while Seika and Sorane struggled to maintain their composure. Manaka remembered Seika left that funeral early to attend the Hyuuga funerals, including Hisako.

"I'm back," Kurenai said as she carried a teapot and two small cups to the room. "So what do you know about Seika?"

"For the past few days, he's been weird. More so than usual," Manaka said with a quiet tone as Kurenai placed the items onto the table. "A day and a half ago, I followed him, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was drinking, and talking to a girl from the Uchiha clan."

"I understand what you mean," Kurenai said as she poured the tea into the cups. "I think part of his attitude has to do with an argument Seika and Sorane had earlier this week.

"I didn't know they had a fight," Manaka said as Kurenai eased herself into the chair. After she took a sip of the tea, she added, "Not that they're on friendly terms in the first place. What happened?"

"From what Sorane told me," Kurenai said as she glanced upward before returning her gaze to the Hyuuga kunoichi, "Seika was drinking heavily at the bar, and he tried to talk to him. In return, your brother blew him off." Manaka shook her head as Kurenai added, "He also said that both Sorane and I can blow him." She made her fingers into little quotation marks when she said the last two words. "He hasn't seen him since."

"I see," Manaka said as she sighed. After she finished her tea, she added, "Did you get to speak with him?"

"Found him at the same bar the next day," the genjutsu user said. "He said he didn't want to talk about things. I told him if he wanted to talk, he can come here." As she gestured around the apartment, she added, "I expected him to come by, but he hasn't. That was three days ago."

"I understand," Manaka said as she shook her head. "I must apologize for my brother's rudeness, but he's been like this since—"

"I know," Kurenai interrupted as she waved her hands. "There's no need to apologize. I miss Norio-sensei too, but he still needs to cope." Glancing over at the picture with her sensei, she added, "I know he looked up to both him and Hisako. To lose both on the same day ..."

"He still talks about Hisako often." Manaka said with a smile as Kurenai's voice trailed off. She added in a softer tone, "It still doesn't explain everything." As she noticed a clock in the room, she rolled her eyes in disgust. "I wish we could talk more, but I must return to the compound. Heiress induction ceremony is at noon and I have to help with preparations. Then I have my rounds with ANBU."

"Same here," Kurenai replied, "I have to teach classes, then handle small chores around here." Both women stood as she added, "If you find out anything, please tell me. I'm worried about him too."

"We all are," Manaka whispered as she walked to the door. She opened the door, and added, "I hope it's nothing serious, but I'll let you know anything that happens."

Kurenai closed the door behind her and grabbed several books from the table. She glanced at the picture once more and winced before she left her apartment for the ninja academy.

x X x

"So this is Konoha," Yasahiro whispered to himself as he approached the northern gate of the village. He looked inside the village and thought it was larger and more active than Kumo. He recorded in his mind that he must ask his brother about what he saw in Konoha while he was here.

Two guards and an ANBU officer stopped him at the gate. After the guards checked his identification, they gave him directions to the Hokage tower. Meanwhile, the ANBU escorted him to the tower.

"So, how's it like in Konoha?" Yasahiro asked with a smile. When the masked operative remained silent, he added, "If things go right, I'll be here more often."

"What does this have to do with your mission?" the ANBU asked.

"It'd be nice to have a conversation with my escort," he responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"If you want to learn more about Konoha," the ANBU said with a sneer, "Ask the Hokage or do it on your own time."

"Why can't I ask you?" Yasahiro asked in a tense tone.

"Not part of my job description," the ANBU said in a calm tone. "I didn't ask to escort an enemy shinobi from a nation that killed my father." Yasahiro narrowed his eyes as he added, "The faster we get to the tower, the sooner we won't have to deal with each other anymore."

"What a jackass," Yasahiro grumbled under his breath.

Without speaking another word, they arrived at the tower. Once they reached the Hokage's office, the ANBU took his leave and left Yasahiro to speak with Sarutobi.

"I am Yasahiro Teisei. Pleased to meet you Hokage-sama," he said with a formal bow. After Sarutobi acknowledged him, he continued," I'm sorry that Raikage-sama couldn't be here personally. He had a scheduling conflict with our daimyo, so he sent me in his place." Sarutobi nodded and motioned him to sit down. He shook his head as he added, "He is elated to know that Konoha accepted the treaty."

"To be honest," the Hokage said in a calm tone, "I'm surprised that Kumo wanted a treaty in the first place." Yasahiro nodded in agreement as he continued, "Our countries have disliked one another for several generations before the existence of Konoha or Kumo."

"I know," Yasahiro said in a serene tone. "Both the daimyo and Raikage want to stop the fighting. They want to pursue the path their predecessors refused to take. Many of our people disagree, but this is the right course for both nations."

"I commend them on the path they chose," the Hokage said with a smile. "There are people who believe that peace is unattainable with our past history." Yasahiro nodded as the Hokage added, "However, no one can know—"

"Unless they don't try." Yasahiro said, finishing the sentence, which left Sarutobi nodding in approval. "I agree with both you and Raikage-sama. I hope this peace treaty is the start of harmony across the continent."

"We should get going," Sarutobi said as he eased off the chair behind his desk. "The council chamber is filled to capacity to witness the treaty signing." Yasahiro widened his eyes as Sarutobi added, "The treaty is enormous news in Konoha and Fire Country."

"I'm not too surprised," the Kumo shinobi said with a smile. He placed his hands behind his back as he added, "I'm ready to meet the rest of Konoha."

Sarutobi and Yasahiro, surrounded by two Chuunin and three ANBU shinobi, walked downstairs to the council chamber. The two chuunin, one male and one female spoke to both Sarutobi and Yasahiro about various things, including how to address the crowd, and to take several questions once their speeches were over. When they entered the room, everyone stood and applauded.

"Follow Sarutobi to the front of the room," the female chuunin whispered to Yasahiro. As he turned around, he added, "I hope you have what it takes to win over the crowd."

Nodding at the advice, Yasahiro followed the Hokage to the podium. He stood to the side as Sarutobi signed the treaty and addressed crowd. He noted the reactions of the crowd, the majority who approved of the words. A small minority either held neutral expressions, or showed signs of disapproval. After the speech ended, and the Hokage took various questions from the audience, he went to the podium.

"Good morning citizens of Konoha," Yasahiro said in a soft tone, keeping his gaze in front of the audience. "Many people asked why Kumo sought a treaty with Konoha. Masaru Kaiyone, who is our newly appointed Raikage, Yoshito Raimoto, who is the new daimyo of lightning country, and many shinobi, myself included, witnessed the effects of war first hand. We know that shinobi die in battle," glancing at the audience, he noticed a man without an arm as he added, "Or return with unfortunate disabilities." He took a sip of water from the bottle as he gauged the crowd reaction, which he felt was positive.

"However, let's not forget the stories we don't hear. Citizens scavenged for food to avoid famine because the enemy cut off the road to farmers and traders. Citizens worried about shelter because they evacuated their homes to escape the fighting and violence." Yasahiro raised his voice as those assembled listened with intent. "Citizens seeking sources of water because they're not sure the enemy poisoned their rivers and wells. Citizens dying from diseases because there aren't enough doctors and medic-ninjas to treat everyone." His voice became fierce as he added, "That is why we sought the peace treaty," he said as he added his signature to the treaty. Capping the pen, he added, "We want to avoid tragedies like the ones I've mentioned. We are elated that Konoha and Fire Country shares our vision in starting a new era for peace!"

The audience erupted in applause. He thought that if Kumo citizens filled the crowd instead of those from Konoha, he may have heard boos and heckling with the same intensity. He can certainly get used to being an ambassador for his country.

After he answered several questions, he walked away from the podium, taking Kumo's copy of the treaty. Several council members approached him as he prepared to exit the room.

"Wait Teisei-san!" one of the female council members yelled. "We want to show you around Konoha."

"Eh why not," Yasahiro said as he blinked, surprised with the forward hospitality. "I don't have to return to Kumo until the New Year ceremony in four days." He smiled as he added, "I'd love to see the town."

"That's great," the female council member said. Two people stepped forward as he continued, "This is Yuriko Mikata and Inoichi Yamanaka. They volunteered to be your tour guides."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Teisei-san," Yuriko said with smile as both she and Inoichi bowed. "Where would you like to go first? The monument? The business district? Or how about—"

"I'd like to check in at an inn or hotel Mikata-san," Yasahiro said with a neutral tone. "I didn't get a chance when I arrived. Afterward, we'll go somewhere you like."

"Of course Teisei-san," Inoichi replied as Yuriko blushed slightly. As they began to walk outside the building, he whispered to Yuriko, "I wanted to catch part of the Hyuuga ceremony. Can't do it now."

"Same here," she replied, "I wonder where they're at now."

"Knowing how those go," Inoichi responded, "Someone elder is probably in the middle of a long-winded speech."

x X x

"Mommy, is it over yet?" Naruto whispered into his mother's ear as he stood on his chair, drawing the attention of those nearby. If not for the fact he was a toddler complaining, it was the fact that he was the only blond in the audience.

"No," Kushina said with a yawn. She added with a whisper, "Sit down. It's almost over."

As Naruto flopped into his seat, Hiashi continued his long-winded speech, although a sneeze interrupted him for a second. When it was over, Hinata walked onto the stage, and bowed to the audience.

"Why is Hinata dressed like that?" Naruto asked, as those nearby turned around and looked at the kid. Some of the people giggled as he continued, "She's prettier than everyone else!"

"That's because she's the heiress of the Hyuuga," Kushina responded with a whisper while trying to contain her smile. "She must stand out from everyone else today. When the first child of a clan leader turns three, they hold a public ceremony to proclaim the child as the future leader."

"She'll be the boss of the Hyuuga someday?" Naruto asked with an innocent tone, as he ignored everything else that Kushina said.

"Yes," she said with a smile. Naruto prepared to yell, "Go Hinata," but Kushina covered his mouth, muffling his words.

"Mom!" Naruto whispered to his mom. "I wanted to—"

"You can do that after the ceremony," Kushina said with a rare inexpressive tone. "This is part of their tradition, and it's rude to yell while someone is speaking."

Naruto reclined back into the seat and folded his arms, while giving Kushina a death glare. In return, Kushina smiled at him before returning her attention to Hinata.

Once Hinata finished her short speech, she took a blood oath as she promised to lead the Hyuuga in the future. When this was over, the crowd clapped in light approval. As the crowd dispersed, everyone gathered in small groups and spoke to each other.

However, Naruto noticed Hinata stood alone, and decided to approach her.

"Happy Birthday Hinata," Naruto said as she approached her from behind, remembering what his mom said about the ceremony.

"Thank you Naruto," she said in a meek tone. Her body didn't turn to face him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. She remained silent as he continued, "Do you want to talk?"

"I'm worried," she whispered. She faced him with a solemn look on her face.

"About what?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"What if I can't lead the clan?" Hinata asked as she played with her fingers. She glanced downward at the floor as she added, "Mom and Dad told stories about bad leaders from other clans." She glanced up at him as she added, "They told me a story about the clan founded Konoha, but once the original leader passed away, a greedy leader took his place."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Without any aid, he led the clan to war in Kumo during a war," she whispered. She sighed before she continued, "They lost to another clan. Nearly everyone died in that fight." "I don't want that to happen to the Hyuuga."

"You'd make sure that doesn't happen, right?" he asked as he glanced into her eyes.

"Yes," she stuttered. "Many of the elders say war is the last choice."

"Then you'd make a great leader," he said with an enthusiastic tone and a smile. "I know you're not greedy like the jerk in the story, and I'll back you up too."

"How?" Hinata asked in a stutter.

"My mom said the best shinobi in the village becomes the Hokage," he said with a smile. "When I become the Hokage, I'll help you with the clan!"

Hinata smiled as she did the only action that registered in her mind.

She embraced him in a hug.

x X x

Kushina noticed the conversation from a distance. For a moment, she replaced Naruto and Hinata with her late husband and his former teammate respectively, as they acted in similar fashions in the past.

Her face briefly turned into a slight frown as she remembered Hisako Hyuuga. She respected the late Hyuuga as a kunoichi and good person. Late in her short life, she became a good friend with her, but in the past, they competed for Minato's attention. At one point, the competition escalated into fierce verbal arguments on the streets of Konoha. Then the inevitable challenge and fight occurred...

_"I'm glad you arrived Kushina-chan," a female Hyuuga said in a neutral tone as she stood with her hands folded in front of her in a grass field. "I'm sure you know what this is about." _

_"This is about Minato," Kushina said as she eased herself into a fighting stance as the omnious clouds in the sky grew darker. Glancing around the training area, she added in a derisive tone, "Am I correct Hisako-chan?" She always hated how she added the –chan suffix, making her feel like a young child. However, it was nicer compared to the other epithets the villagers called the foreign kunoichi. _

_"Yes," Hisako said as she positioned herself into a Jyuuken stance. "We both love him, and he cares about both of us." Lifting her head, she stared at her with cold eyes as she added, "But only one of us can be with him." _

_"I understand," Kushina said with a weak tone. "You're his teammate. I'm his close friend. It's been this way for six years." Her tone became more edgy as she added, "We'll settle this like kunoichi. The loser gives up on his love." _

_"Only as a lover," Hisako replied as a light drizzle descended from the sky. "We'll still care for him regardless what happens, and he needs both of us." _

_"Agreed," the red head said with a nod as thunder roared in the distance. "Let's do this with no regrets." _

_"No regrets," the Hyuuga said as she activated her Byakugan. The stare intimidated Kushina as she added, "Will the foreigner from a distant land capture the heart of her best friend, or will the reject from a noble clan gain the attention of her comrade?" _

_"Only one way to know," Kushina said as she shifted her weight. Soon, they sprinted toward each other, preparing to throw the first strike at the other woman ... _

"Is everything alright, Kushina-san?" a woman asked with a sincere tone.

"Yeah," Kushina said as she looked at Hinata and Naruto talking again, then shifted her gaze to a memorial that held the name and pictures of the clan members that lost their lives in the Kyuubi attack. One of them was Hisako Hyuuga. "Just a random thought Asahi-san."

"They look cute together, don't they," Asahi said about her daughter and Kushina's son.

"Yes," Kushina said with a smile. She walked away laughing as she added, "It's almost offensive how cute they are together."

Asahi looked at the children, understanding Kushina's comment. She noticed the irony that Naruto resembled a chibi-version of Minato Namikaze. If Hinata replaced the indigo colored hair with the black hair of the usual Hyuuga clan, she would be a spitting image of Hisako Hyuuga as a young child.

x X x

"Okay, you saw the Hokage monument, the business district, the forest reserve, Konoha Stadium, the academy, and we checked you into a hotel," Yuriko said. "Is there anywhere else you want to go Teisei san?"

"I asked back at the Hokage tower if you wanted to go anywhere," Yasahiro said in a serious tone as he folded his arms.

"This is your visit," Inoichi said with a light tone. "We'll do what _you_ want. We can visit places on our free time."

"Wasn't there a ceremony today," Yasahiro asked. "I heard some people talking about it."

"Yes," Yuriko responded. "It involved the—"

"Take me there," Yasahiro responded. He smiled as he added, "I'd love to know more of Konoha's traditions."

"Sure," Yuriko said in a hesitant tone as Inoichi glanced away. "I should warn you though. The ceremony involves the Hyuuga clan." As Yasahiro became pale upon hearing the name of the former Kumo clan, she added, "The leader was one of the few who openly opposed the treaty. I'm sure it's because of their history in that country."

"I understand," Yasahiro said as he regained his composure. "It's more reason for me to go."

"Are you sure," Inoichi replied. "The Hyuuga hates Kumo. I wouldn't be surprised if they killed you on sight."

"I understand why they hate Kumo," Yasahiro replied. "I'm in a position to make amends for what my country did to them."

"I see," Inoichi shook his head. He turned to a smiling Yuriko as he added, "I should pick up Ino from daycare. Do you want me to pick up Asuka as well?"

"I'll come pick her up from your place later," Yuriko said after she nodded. She turned to Yasahiro and said, "I'll escort you to the Hyuuga complex, but as a non-shinobi, I can't defend you if someone decides to attack."

x X x

"About the plan," Seika said. "Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Anzu nodded in agreement as he continued while he sat on his bed, "Is it wise to go against both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga like this?"

"Do you want to back out?" Anzu responded with a hesitant tone in her voice.

"I know the clans can't stand each other, but —"

He stopped talking as Anzu leaned forward as their faces grew closer. She tilted his chin upward with her index finger, and gave him a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. He closed his eyes as the kiss continued. She moved to sit on his lap.

Without warning, he opened his eyes.

He felt a sharp object on the base of his neck, threatening to pierce it.

"Anzu," he stammered. "What are you doing?"

"My job," she said in a cold voice. She then transformed into a different person. Instead of the young Uchiha woman, the person now resembled a young woman with brown hair and black eyes. She continued in a different voice. "Do anything funny and this kunai will slice through your jugular and vocal chords."

"Who are you?" Seika said as he activated his Byakugan unconsciously. "Where's Anzu? How did you get through with a henge?"

"The name is Reina," the woman said through her teeth. She smiled as she added, "I knocked out that Uchiha you've been hanging around with, but she'll be fine. And that wasn't a henge I used. It's part of my bloodline ability."

"That means you're a part of the—"

"Exactly," the woman whispered in his ear. "I'm from the Denyami clan."

"What do you want?" He whispered through his voice.

"You will assist in my mission," Reina said in a calm tone. She pushed the kunai in his neck slightly as she added, "or you'll die."

"I see," Seika said. He leapt off the bed, shoving her to the ground. As she scurried to her feet, he pinned her to the ground, and struck her chest with a Jyuuken strike.

Smoke billowed around the room as he stood over a splintered log.

"She got away," he muttered as a fly buzzed around him. He deactivated the Byakugan while he shut the window. He attempted to swat the fly away, but to no avail. Looking at the mess before him, he picked up random pieces of broken wood.

While he picked up the pieces, the fly transformed into Reina. She crashed down on him, driving a kunai into his back. Although he didn't bleed, he lost feeling in his lower legs.

"Now that you can't move," Reina said in a sweet voice. She transformed into Seika, and continued in his voice. "I guess I must handle my mission without help." She kicked the kunai out of his back and turned him over with her foot. She glared at him as she added, "I'm going to take your heiress and the Kyuubi brat to Kumo and correct the mistakes we made." Seika closed his eyes as she finished, "There'll be a new jinchuuriki and Hyuuga clan in Kumo."

x X x

Meanwhile, in another part of Konoha, Manaka leaped around the rooftops, and came across a dead body. She recognized the face, and immediately sent a flare signal to notify the other ANBU officers nearby.

She glanced at the dead body and knew she was the woman she saw with Seika the past few days. Glancing at her face, she saw two red eyes, each with two tomoe surrounding the pupil. While her comrades were surprised that an Uchiha was murdered, she knew the woman was a member of the elite clan, as she noticed the insignia of the Police Department on her left arm each time.

Her attention wavered back to Seika. She remembered that the same woman walked inside the Hyuuga mansion to meet with Seika on several occasions.

"Take the body to the examiner, and inform the Uchiha about the situation," she barked as two ANBU operatives arrived on the scene. "I spotted a possible suspect near the Hyuuga complex. I'm heading there to find her." As Manaka left the scene, both ANBU looked at the body.

"How is this possible?" one of the ANBU remarked as she saw her face. "She had the eyes. Shouldn't she have been able to predict movement?"

"I think she obtained them in the battle that killed her," the second ANBU member said. "I remember her from the academy. She was one year behind me. She definitely had skill, but her lack of the Sharingan kept her from being an elite member of the clan."

"Should we provide Tori-san backup," the first ANBU shinobi asked.

"No," the second ANBU said. "Tori-san is from the Hyuuga, and she's one of those trainees from Root." He sighed as he glanced at Manaka leaping from the rooftops in the distance. "She'll find the person who did it, dead or alive."

"What makes you so sure?" the first ANBU asked.

"The last time I saw this girl, she was with my former teammate," the second ANBU said. With a sigh, he added, "and Tori-san is the brother of my former teammate." As the other ANBU glared at him through the mask, he added, "Okay, I'll follow Tori-san!"

x X x

This ends the seventh chapter of this story. Many converge upon the Hyuuga complex for an inevitable encounter. How will the events occur? Stay tuned for Chapter 8: The Missing Heiress. Until then, please review, and have a good day (or night.)


	8. 2:4 The Missing Heiress

Author's Note:

Nothing else to say except it is time for the next chapter, which is the longest chapter to date – and for a good reason. The chapter begins to somewhat reestablish the canon storyline. In the meantime, all I can say is enjoy!

x X x

_Chapter 8: The Missing Heiress _

"This place is cool!" Naruto yelled as he wandered in the middle of the dojo while Hinata looked at the ground. After everyone went inside the main building of the complex after the ceremony, Hinata showed him around the main estate. Initially, Naruto hesitated at the idea, but Kushina insisted that he go as he is a guest inside her home.

"It's where we train," Hinata said with a stutter. "It's nothing special."

"I don't know," he said as he hit a punching bag. "Mom says this is better than most training areas around the village."

"I don't know," she said as she leaned against a wall. "I never trained in—"

"Hey Hinata! Let's spar!" he interrupted with a grin on his face.

"Why not," she said with a bit of hesitation. She glanced at her kimono, then at his clothing before she added, "But I think our parents won't appreciate it."

"How come?" he asked. He scratched the back of his head as he continued, "It's not like we'll0 try to killing each other."

"We're not in the proper attire," she responded after a sigh. "Our clothes would get dirty and ruined."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said as he wiggled his arm out of his clothes. He smiled as he added, "We'll just take them off so they don't get dirty."

"I guess that works," Hinata said with a shrug and a slight smile as he struggled with the sleeve of the other arm.

As Hinata slipped her arm out of her Kimono, Shayou entered the room at that moment. He stared at Hinata, then at Naruto.

"Why are you two undressing?" the Hyuuga asked in an agitated tone. "You two are too young for ... that!"

"Too young for what Shayou-san?" Naruto replied as both he and Hinata raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Are we doing something wrong Shayou-san?" Hinata said in a polite tone, "We don't want to ruin our clothes ruined while we—"

"That's what adults do!" Shayou interrupted with a fierce tone. "You children are too young for that kind of activity!"

"My mom doesn't think so," Naruto said with a matter of fact tone. "She does it with me all the time." As Shayou widened his eyes, the child added, "She's says I'll get better when I'm older."

"I do it all the time here," Hinata added as Shayou clicked his teeth. Another Hyuuga entered the room as she added. "Father won't let me do it anywhere else."

"Do you hear this Seika?" Shayou asked in a serious tone. "What has the world come to when three year olds are doing it?"

"What are you talking about?" Seika asked with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with sparring Shayou-san?" Naruto said in an innocent tone.

"Oh," Shayou said as everything clicked together in his brain.

"What exactly were you thinking?" Seika asked. After Shayou whispered the response in his ear, he yelled, "Get your mind out the gutter, pervert. These are three year old children!"

"But, the way they were—" Shayou said with a stutter.

"You're delusional," Seika interrupted. "Go get some ... rest that is."

"Hinata-san, Naruto-kun," Seika said in an even tone as Shayou left the room. "Hiashi-sama wishes to see you immediately. I came here to escort you to him."

"I understand," Hinata said with a bow.

"Excuse me sir," Naruto said with a skeptical tone. "What's your name?"

"I'm Seika Hyuuga," he said in an even tone and with a slight bow. "We already met Naruto-kun—"

"You're not Seika!" Naruto interrupted as he kicked the person in the shin. As the person rolled on the ground, he held his knee. "Seika is a jerk! He'd tell us to get lost before he helps us." Hinata looked at Naruto in surprise as he continued, "You also didn't recognize your own brother until I said his name!" Hinata turned on her Byakugan like her father taught her, but she didn't recognize any differences or signs of a henge in the body.

They both dashed for the exit, but a woman blocked their way. Hinata remembered the woman as she arrived at the complex a few times with Seika. Many of the branch members talked about her, often in derision for being part of another clan.

"I guess there's no fooling you child," the fake Seika said as he staggered off the ground. He dropped the transformation, revealing herself as Reina, as did the fake version of Anzu. Hinata shifted herself into the Jyuuken stance. However, Reina stepped behind her and knocked her on the back of the head.

"Why did you do that to Hinata?" Naruto screamed as he stepped toward Hinata in an attempt to protect his fallen friend. Without warning, both the original and the clone of Reina vanished. Naruto looked around in horror, unable to see the Kumo shinobi.

"The same thing I will do to you," a female voice whispered in the room. Without warning, Reina appeared behind him, and struck him on the back of the head, knocking him out as well.

She dispelled the clone, which dissolved into a puddle of water. She placed the unconscious toddlers into two laundry sacks. She tried to move with both children, but due to their combined weight, couldn't do so with enough ease.

"I didn't want to use this now," she muttered under her mouth. After going through three hand seals, she whispered, "_Kagami Bunshin_." A clone of herself formed next to her.

"You take the blonde and head past the southern exit to the rendezvous point," she said to her clone as she transformed into Seika. "I'll take the girl."

"Got it," the clone said as she transformed into Anzu.

x X x

"We're at the Hyuuga complex," Yuriko said as she and Yasahiro walked to the largest building. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm positive," Yasahiro said in a serious tone. "My country owes them an apology for what we did to them decades ago."

"Okay, but like I said, it's your funeral," she said. She added with a mumble, "They added the Kumo symbol to their target practice dummies."

"You say something Mikata-san?"

"Nope," she replied. She grabbed his hand and added, "Let's go in and get this over—"

She stopped talking as they noticed an ANBU shinobi leaping on the rooftops of the Hyuuga complex at a furious pace.

"Some Hyuuga are ANBU," Yuriko said in a calm tone. "It's not surprising to see them here."

"ANBU don't sprint home in a hurry," Yasahiro said in a serious tone as Yuriko blanched at this statement. Glancing around, he added, "Something happened here."

"Are you sure," Yuriko stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "Or are you backing out?"

"No!" Yasahiro said with a frown. "I know when something isn't right." He gazed up at the ANBU running as they leaped to another roof. "Go find some Konoha shinobi. I'm going to help them." Before Yuriko could respond, Yasahiro was off.

"Oy, fine ..." Yuriko said with a huff as she turned around.

x X x

"Almost there," Manaka muttered under her breath as she sprinted and leaped along the rooftops.

"Wait!" Yasahiro yelled from behind. However, Manaka ignored him and continued sprinting as he trailed her. When she reached the building that she and her brothers resided, she stopped to face her pursuer.

"Why are you following me?" She yelled to the shinobi as she withdrew her blade. When she noticed the Kumo insignia on the man's forehead protector, she placed the blade toward his throat.

"I noticed you running on the rooftops," Yasahiro replied as he kept his body still. "I assumed there was a disturbance."

"Don't need your help," Manaka said in a harsh tone. "For all I know, you could be the bastard responsible for this mess."

"Responsible for what?" Yasahiro said. "I don't know what's going—"

"A shinobi of the leaf is dead the same day you arrived," Manaka interrupted as Yasahiro's eyes widened in shock. "You don't mind if I take you back to headquarters for questioning?" She pushed the blade slightly as it broke through the skin of his neck, drawing a small amount of blood. "It's either that, or I will end your life here without question."

"Relax Tori," a second masked ANBU said as he approached the duo. "It wasn't him."

"And how would you know Ushi?" Manaka said through her mask.

"I escorted the bastard to the tower when he arrived in Konoha this morning," the unknown ANBU replied. Yasahiro narrowed his eyes toward Ushi as he recognized that it was the same mask as the ANBU jerk earlier in the morning. "He's been in company of either Sarutobi, Inoichi, or Yuriko until he broke away to follow you."

"Doesn't explain why he's trailing me," Manaka said as she pulled the sword away from his throat.

"Deal with that later," Ushi replied. "We need to find Seika and the person acting as Anzu."

"I came here to help," Yasahiro declared. Manaka put a hand on her hip while Ushi groaned through his mask. "I'm supposed to help Konoha when I can."

"Why do you care what happens?" Manaka yelled. "Even if you want to help Konoha, Kumo hates the Hyuu—"

"Talk later!" Ushi screamed. "I don't care, just bring the Kumo bastard with us – we need to move now!"

"Right," Manaka said as she regained her composure. "Seika's window is over there. We'll go in that way."

As the three leaped into the window, the site that confronted the trio horrified them. They saw Seika lying on the floor, unconscious. Furniture and weapons scattered around the room.

"What happened?" Ushi muttered.

"A fight," Yasahiro said as he checked the pulse of the Hyuuga lying on the floor. "He's still alive."

"Who asked you?" Manaka and Ushi replied at the same time. Ushi added, "We didn't ask help from a Kumo bastard—"

"Think you'd be happy to know he's alive," Yasahiro said through his teeth.

"Be glad someone wants to help your dumb ass," Seika whispered from the floor. Everyone turned to him as he coughed up some blood. Manaka had a smile of relief as Ushi folded his arms in front of him. "I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked your ass for that comment."

"What happened Seika," Manaka said. "Are you okay?"

"I can't move my legs," Seika said with a pained expression. Manaka removed her mask in disbelief as Yasahiro looked away from the scene.

"You're not supposed to remove your mask!" Ushi yelled. "We have a possible enemy shinobi in this room."

"Sorane, that's not the person who attacked me," Seika said with a cough.

"Thanks for blowing my cover idiot," Ushi seethed as he took off his mask and threw it on the floor in disgust.

"If the Kumo shinobi wanted to attack you, he would've done so by now," Seika said with a clear tone. "Besides, the enemy shinobi is a woman. Said she was from the Denyami clan."

"The Denyami?" Yasahiro said as he turned around. "Why is one of them in Konoha?"

"She goes by the name Reina." Seika said as Yasahiro raised his eyebrows. He bit his lip in frustration as he heard Seika speak his wayward former teammate. "She went to kidnap Hinata and Naruto."

"Do you know why?" Manaka asked as she turned to Yasahiro.

"There's one possible explanation," Yasahiro stated in a serious tone as Sorane lifted Seika onto the bed and began to check for injuries. "A few days ago, the Raikage and I believed that someone from the Denyami may try to stop the treaty because they opposed it with vehemence. Also, the Denyami held the Raikage position through two previous generations."

"In other words," Sorane said as he continued to check his former teammate, "they started the Third War."

"More or less," Yasahiro said as he thought about the previous Raikage. "The old leader mellowed out with age, but his son is a true bastard ..."

"She knows what Naruto is," Seika said as Manaka moved him onto the bed. While the two ANBU in the room nodded their head in agreement, Yasahiro looked at him with confusion. "She also knows that Hinata is the new heiress."

"I must stop her," Yasahiro said as he pounded his hand in his fist. He understood that a recently named heiress in a clan is likely no older than a child at best. "If she escapes back to Kumo, this will start a war."

"Seika also needs medical help," Sorane said as he picked up his mask and placed it on the top of his head. "He has nerve damage in his spinal column, but I don't know the extent of it. Furthermore, we don't know where to begin looking for this woman."

"Did you forget something?" Manaka said as she activated her Byakugan unconsciously, which in turn, caused Sorane to shake his head. "I've been around the children. I can search for their chakra." After focusing her sight for several seconds, she said, "Found them! There's two of them. By the level of chakra and similarity, one may be a Kage Bunshin." She winced as she added, "We need to move now."

"I'll take one of them. Kumo doesn't tolerate traitors," Yasahiro said as he bit on his lip. He thought about the two kidnapped children, and wandered what possessed Reina to commit such an atrocious act. He turned to glance at Seika as he added, "One of you must take him to a hospital."

"I'll take Seika," Sorane said with slight agitation on his face, understanding that the Kumo shinobi likely has no idea which direction to go. "After I get him there, I'll return to help as soon as possible."

"Understood," Manaka said as she donned her mask again. She went into her pocket and tossed Yasahiro a facial scarf.

"What's this for?" Yasahiro asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"To hide your face and hitai-ate," Sorane stated as he picked up Seika and carried him piggyback style. "If the Hyuuga figure out who you are, they won't show any mercy."

"Mercy?" Manaka added as she snapped her head toward Sorane before she leaped out the window. "They'll kill him on sight. We have the Kumo symbol on our practice dummies." Yasahiro, to his credit, didn't flinch at the confirmation of a rumor.

"Let's move now!" Sorane said in a serious tone as he tugged his ANBU mask over his face. Facing the oncoming rainstorm, he said to Yasahiro, "You follow Manaka. She'll tell you where one of the children are while she takes out the other one."

The three leaped out of the building, and dispersed, with Sorane rushing Seika to find medical attention, and Manaka and Yasahiro pursuing the kidnapper.

x X x

"Well, it's been a fun evening Hyuuga-san," Kushina said with a bow to Hiashi and Asahi near the exit of the main hall. "Now where's Naruto so I can take him home?"

"Hinata is still giving him a tour of the complex," Asahi said with a smile. Hiashi raised an eyebrow as she added, "She seemed eager to spend time with him."

"I thought Hinata was shy," Kushina said with a smirk.

"She is," Asahi said, "Except when she's around Naruto. Aside from me, he's the first person she talks to openly."

"Seems that he inherited my charm for people," Kushina said with a soft smile. Hiashi coughed slightly while Asahi held a nervous smile, knowing that Naruto likely gets his charisma from his father. "Like mother, like—"

"Hiashi-sama!" Shayou yelled as he burst into the room, nearly knocking Kushina onto the floor.

"What is it Shayou?" Hiashi said in a serious tone as everyone turned his or her attention to the Hyuuga guard. "Don't you know this is a formal event?"

"Forgive my intrusion Hiashi-sama," Shayou replied in a serious tone. "Hinata-sama and Naruto-san are missing!"

"What do you mean missing?" Kushina and Hiashi demanded at the same time. Her eyebrows twitched in frustration, while Asahi's hand transformed into a fist at her sides.

"The last time anyone saw them was at the dojo with Seika, but we can't find him at the moment," Shayou said in a timid voice. "The other guards are looking inside this building, but we can't find them."

"Anything else we should know?" Asahi said in a calm voice.

"Yes, we observed the dojo," Shayou said. "It looks like there was a struggle, so we can't rule out a kidnapping—"

"Create a search party," Hiashi interrupted as he activated his Byakugan. "They must still be in Konoha."

"I'm helping," Kushina said with a serious tone. She used a hand sign and whispered, "_Kage Bunshin_." Two clones of Kushina appeared before them as she yelled, "Go with Hiashi-sama and Asahi-sama and help find Naruto and Hinata." The clones nodded as they sprinted away from the main hall, following Hinata's parents.

"Please," Shayou muttered to himself as he left the main hall, "Tell me you didn't go this far Seika."

x X x

Sorane ran through the streets of Konoha as he carried Seika on his back. After traveling on the rooftops for a few minutes, he opted to run on the ground, as he nearly missed the roof ledge on one jump due to the rainy conditions. He was as strong as the ox on his mask portrayed, but the extra weight still affected his jumping ability.

"Are you conscious?" Sorane said in a whisper as he continued to sprint toward the hospital.

"Yeah," Seika replied in a raspy voice.

"How did this happen?" Sorane said, a frown forming behind the mask. "With your Byakugan, you should've known she was a fake."

"I thought she was Anzu," Seika said in a serious tone. "My Byakugan also couldn't detect the transformation. Because of it, she got me by surprise twice."

"Twice?" Sorane said. "What did she do after you found out she wasn't Anzu?"

"You know about the Denyami bloodline ability?" Seika asked. When Sorane shook his head, he sighed before he added, "They can transform their bodies without using a henge. The first time, she was Anzu. The second time, I thought she escaped, but she transformed into a fly and struck me in the back."

"I see," Sorane said in a somber tone. "The bloodline involves metamorphosis."

"Right," Seika said. "Manaka has more skill than I do. If she doesn't get caught by surprise, she'll—"

"Seika?" A woman screamed as she ran towards the two men at a higher speed. She turned her attention to the ANBU as she added in a softer tone, "What happened to him?"

"A foreign kunoichi beat the snot out of him," Sorane said as he continued his sprint to the hospital. "He can't move his legs."

"Kunoichi?" the woman asked with an icy tone. "Do you know where Anzu is?"

"No," Sorane lied. Technically, he knew where Anzu was, and it was obvious that Kurenai thought that the Uchiha girl did this to Seika. "However, there are people searching for her."

"I'm certain the Hyuuga will help," Seika said as he turned his eye toward the woman. He stared at her red irises as he added, "Don't worry Kurenai-chan, it wasn't Anzu-chan who did this."

"I'll take Seika to the hospital Sorane," the woman whispered. "You rejoin the—"

"How did you know it was me Kurenai?" Sorane asked in a questioning tone. "At least you whispered my identity, unlike this idiot on my back." Seika pounded the top of his skull after that response.

"I recognized your voice," she replied, taking a step back. "Then the woman who I heard about at the—"

"It is," Sorane said, interrupting her again as he gave Seika to Kurenai. As Kurenai placed Seika on her back, he added, "I'm almost certain. We'll find the kunoichi who did this."

"I'm going with you," Kurenai said as she glanced at the Hyuuga on her back. "As soon as I get Seika in the emergency room—"

"There's no need," Sorane said as he slowed pace. "As Seika said, the entire Hyuuga clan is searching for her. The Uchiha will probably seek her out as well—for obvious reasons."

"Having more people to search would help," Kurenai said through her teeth. "I'm not a useless kunoichi like some of the women in the village."

"No," Sorane said with authority. He leaned in closer as he whispered, "Seika needs you. He doesn't know about Anzu, and the kunoichi may possibly come after him again to finish him off. I need you to guard him."

"Alright," Kurenai said after a sigh. "I'll take Seika. You find the kunoichi and capture her alive." Her voice grew icy as she added, "I want to see her face before Konoha punishes her."

"This is like our mission in Kumo when we were a team," Seika whispered with a weak smile. Kurenai looked to her back and Sorane turned to him. "Instead of Kurenai not being able to move one leg, I can't move either, and sensei isn't here to berate us."

"We haven't worked together in two years," Kurenai said in a soft tone. "But we're still team Norio."

"Norio-sensei would like that," Seika added as Sorane nodded in agreement while the rain turned into a torrent.

"We should get going," Kurenai said with a soft smile. "There's not much time."

"Agreed," Sorane said. "If I use _Kasoku_, I should be at the Hyuuga estate in five minutes. That should leave enough chakra to fight and subdue her if necessary." Kurenai and Seika nodded in agreement.

"Meet me at the hospital when everything is over," Kurenai said with a serious tone. After Sorane nodded and sprinted back to the Hyuuga mansion via the rooftops, Kurenai picked up her pace to Konoha hospital, carrying Seika on her back.

"Did anyone ever comment on how soft your skin is," Seika muttered under his breath as his chin draped over her bare shoulder blade. "I could stay here forever."

"Shut up or I'll drop you," Kurenai said as a slight smile appeared on her face. She cleared the raindrops from her cheeks as she continued the dash to the hospital, "Pervert."

x X x

"Almost there," Reina whispered to herself in her "Anzu" disguise as she approached the wall of the Hyuuga estate. Panting, she muttered a few obscenities as she thought about how the complex of buildings acted as a large maze. Not to mention she had to knock out the jinchuuriki inside the bag again to keep him sedated. Traveling through the rain certainly didn't help matters.

"Excuse me," a woman said as she approached Reina. "Are you Anzu Uchiha?"

"I am," Reina said, remembering she disguised herself as the Uchiha she fought. "Who are you?"

"I'm Manaka," the woman responded as she took off her ANBU mask. The mere act had Reina worried as the Hyuuga female continued. "Remember? I'm Seika's older sister. We met before briefly."

"Ah, yes," Reina said with a forced smile. "Pleased to meet you again."

"Do you need help?" Manaka said with wide eyes and a smile. "You seem lost."

"Yes," Reina said as she played with her ponytail. "Actually, I'm trying to find my way out of the complex. Think you can tell me—" She never finished her sentence as a Jyuuken strike struck the woman in the arm, forcing her to drop the bundle.

"Drop the act!" Manaka said in a harsh tone as Reina grabbed her arm. She activated the Byakugan as she added, "Like I said, I've met Anzu before. I also saw her body. You're clearly not her."

"Doesn't matter," Reina said in a serious manner as she transformed into her real form, still clutching her arm.

"Really," Manaka said in a deadpanned tone. She shifted her stance into a defensive position. Using her Byakugan, she searched for any signs of an ambush as she continued, "And why is that?"

"I'm just a clone," she replied as she stepped away from the bundle. "You can have the jinchuuriki, but we still have the heiress. Isn't that who you truly want?"

"They're children of Konoha! We want both of them back!" Manaka replied as she struck another tenketsu in her upper arm. "I struck you twice already. Why haven't you dispersed?"

"I'm a Kagami Bunshin," the clone added as she shifted through three hand signs. "No offense Manaka-san, but I can't let you interfere with my mission." When she finished her hand signs, she raised her hand in an attack position, "_Dengeki_!"

Several seconds passed, but aside from the rainstorm growing in intensity, nothing happened.

"I'm still waiting for you to stop me," Manaka said as she smirked, while the Reina clone widened her eyes in surprise. "Or is it that you can't get an electric current into your hands."

"How did you—"

"For someone who comes from a clan of Hyuuga-haters, you're clueless about how we fight." Manaka said as the clone realized that her tenketsu points in her arms were down. Manaka struck a tenketsu point in each of her hands, _intensifying_ the chakra flow as she added, "Since you revealed that you're a Kagami Bunshin, if you go down, so does the original." She moved in to strike the clone with a tenketsu strike to the chest as she added, "This is what you deserve for killing Anzu."

"Wait! I didn't kill her!" the clone yelled as she dodged the strike. "I disabled her movements to avoid detection, but I didn't kill her!"

"Stop lying!" Manaka yelled as she moved to strike the clone's chest again. "I saw the damn corpse!"

"I'm not lying!" the clone yelled as she dodged the Jyuuken strike again. "Someone else must have killed her."

"Who did it then?" Manaka asked in a rage. When she shoved her palm to her face, the clone dispersed itself, realizing it was a losing battle. As Manaka struck air, several kunai landed in the spot where the clone stood.

Manaka looked around, and noticed several Hyuuga surrounded the area, along with a woman with red hair. Without hesitation, she cut open the bag with one of the kunai and freed a sleeping Naruto.

"Thank goodness he's okay," Kushina said as she rushed to her child. She turned to Manaka and said, "Thank you so much."

"Now isn't the time for thanks Kushina-sama," Manaka replied with a somber tone. "We still need to find the heiress."

"Let's continue the search for Hinata-sama," a member from the main branch yelled. All the Hyuuga present dispersed to continue their search for Hinata.

"Please take Naruto and return to the mansion," Manaka said in a serious tone, pulling her ANBU mask back on her face. "The remaining branch members will protect you while we search for Hinata-sama."

"Did you forget I'm a shinobi as well?" Kushina asked in a serious tone as she lifted Naruto into her arms. "I have a Kage Bunshin with Hiashi and Asahi aiding in the search."

"My apologies Kushina-sama," Manaka whispered. "I overlooked the fact you came out of retirement recently—"

"Don't worry about it," Kushina said as she frowned at her. "I understand your reasoning, but the real kidnapper is still out there with Hinata. I'll stay and protect Naruto. You help with the search."

x X x

"How is he?" Kurenai asked in a soft tone. She had a towel draped around her shoulders as she leaned forward as she spoke to the medic-nin on her right.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Rin replied in a serious tone as she sat beside the red-eyed kunoichi.

"Good news," Kurenai replied.

"He'll make it through," Rin said with a smile. "There's no damage to any vital organs."

"And the bad news?" she asked with a frown.

"A kunai wound damaged a nerve in the spinal column," the medic-nin replied with a grave tone as she sat by the kunoichi. "It's possible he won't regain the ability to use his legs."

"May I go see him?" Kurenai asked in a somber tone.

"Sorry Kurenai, but we transferred him to O.R.," Rin said. She patted the kunoichi on the leg as she added, "Several medic-nins are doing what they can to restore his legs."

"I see," Kurenai said as she slumped back into her chair. "Thank you Rin."

"It will be a few hours before the doctors determine anything," Rin replied. "Are you sure you want to wait here? You can always go home and come back—"

"I promised Sorane I'd stay here." Kurenai said with a weak smile. "He went after the one who did this to him." The medic-nin shook her head in disbelief while she continued, "He believes the person who did this to Seika is the same one who killed Anzu."

"I understand," Rin said as she eased herself off the chair. "My shift ended a few minutes ago, but they may need me in the operating room again to relieve a medic." As Kurenai nodded, she grabbed an umbrella, "I'm getting something to eat since I'll be here resting. Do you want anything?"

"Sorry Rin," Kurenai said as she glanced around the room. "I don't have an appetite."

x X x

Reina, disguised as Seika, sprinted toward the eastern exit of the Hyuuga compound. However, she stopped in her tracks as a kunai embedded in the spot in front of her.

"Don't move Reina," a man in a scarf said, radiating an aura of imminent peril.

"How do you know my identity?" Reina demanded as she dropped her transformation of Seika.

"I saw someone take the Hyuuga you copied to the hospital," the man said. "That, and I can spot you a mile away in any of your disguises."

"Looks like you saw through me again," Reina said in a serious tone as she tugged off the scarf, revealing his face. "Yasahiro."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasahiro said as he removed the rest of the scarf. "Why sabotage Masaru's order?"

"The clan leaders asked me," she replied as she eased the bundle onto the ground. She folded her arms in disgust. "It was either that or face banishment from the clan."

"You can get kicked out of Kumo and banished from the clan anyway!" he yelled in a serious tone as the rain intensified. His fists shook as he added, "Your traitorous actions can start another war!"

"Without conflict, we lose our purpose as shinobi," she said as she lowered her eyes, averting eye contact with the Kumo shinobi. "That treaty Masaru created will destroy Kumo in the end. You and I both know that—"

"There will always be a need for shinobi," he interrupted with a harsh tone as Reina winced. "We're not only tools for war. We aid and protect the citizens. We keep our country safe from criminals and running with our various skills."

"We also must protect ourselves from those that seek too much power," Reina retorted. "Right now, Konoha is too powerful. Who is to say that they won't invade us in the future if we appease them?"

"The only power hungry person I know," Yasahiro said as his eyes narrowed, "is your brother. He tricked you into running his errands."

"It seems we disagree," she said as she shifted into a stance. Her hands pulsed with electricity as she added, "Seems the best way to see who's right is through action."

"I don't want to fight you," Yasahiro said with remorse. "I just want you to return the kid."

"I see you're still as naïve as ever," Reina said as she used four hand seals. "If you won't fight me, I'll kill you where you stand." She raised her hand in the air and whispered, "_Raigeki Kandenshi_!"

Soon, a bolt of lighting shot through the sky, crashing down on Yasahiro. She wasn't surprised when she saw a splintered log instead of a charred corpse.

"That won't work Reina," Yasahiro said as he appeared behind her. "I know your fighting style and all your main jutsu. I'll stop you from kidnapping those children."

"If I return to Kumo empty-handed, who is to say my brother won't send someone else," she replied as she backpedaled several yards. "Maybe when they learn about your involvement, they'll pursue someone else." She transformed into a man in his early 20's. "They may go after Hayaji-kun." She transformed into a child as she finished, "Or they may go after Hotaru-chan."

"Are you threatening my family?" he said through his teeth.

"I wouldn't do that Yasahiro-kun," she said as she returned to her original form, which surprised the Kumo shinobi, as she hadn't used that term for him in four years. She used a few hand signs as she continued. "However, I can't guarantee their safety." After she whispered "_Dengeki_," she rushed in and struck Yasahiro on the arm with a palm strike. "They had their eyes on you and your brother for a while since your brother went on a mission in Konoha." As Yasahiro held his burned arm, she added, "You don't know what happened in that mission."

"What happened?" Yasahiro demanded as he went through the same hand seals. His fist crackled with electricity as he whispered "_Dengeki_!" He understood that while he did not want to fight his former teammate and lover, he had to defend himself or she would kill him.

"My father received a letter from a banished Kumo civilian. In exchange for a repeal on his ban, he'd give us information on a demon container." As Yasahiro widened his eyes, the electricity in both their hands softened. "In turn, my father sent Hayaji on a mission to kill the child and his mother before they could become a threat."

"Hayaji wouldn't kill an infant and a mother!" he yelled as the electric sparks from his hands appeared again.

"You're right," she said as she took a step back. "My father neglected to mention that aspect of the task. As a result, he decided to kill the informant instead for giving false information." The kunoichi blocked the punches with her hands, but felt the sting from electricity. "Father wanted him imprisoned and executed, but I prevented that from happening."

"Using your influence?" Yasahiro said in an icy tone. "Did you do that for him, or for yourself?"

"Losing Hayaji is a waste of a good shinobi, like the way my grandfather booted the Hyuuga years ago." Looking at the sack, she added, "I also did it for you." Tears streamed down her face as she added, "I knew it would devastate you to lose your only brother."

"And three years later," Yasahiro said, "They send you to kidnap the demon container and the Hyuuga heiress. In the process, you also killed an Uchiha."

"I didn't kill the Uchiha," Reina said. "I fought her, but I didn't kill her."

Without warning, Yasahiro punched Reina in the face, knocking her down to the muddy ground.

"Idiot!" he said.

"It's not nice to strike down a woman, Yasahiro-san." Reina said in a serious voice. She flashed through two hand signs, but without warning, she grabbed her arm in pain. She realized her clone took a strike to a tenketsu point in her arm, and can't use some of her ninjutsu techniques.

"I struck down a kunoichi undermining the will of the Raikage and our daimyo," he responded. "I also struck down the woman who is too stupid to realize she's being used by her family." He sighed before adding, "I thought you were smarter than that Reina."

"What do you mean?" Reina said as she looked at her former teammate.

"I believe you when you said you didn't kill the Uchiha kunoichi," he said with a sigh as the rain slowed to drizzle. "But all the evidence points to you. Whether it's the Denyami clan, or someone in Konoha, someone set you up to take the blame."

"What do I do?" she mumbled with a worried tone. She closed her eyes as she added, "My clone dispersed itself, so the other child is safe." The tears streamed down the sides of her cheeks as she tossed a kunai to him, "Kill me, and return the heiress to the mansion."

"Go back to Kumo," he said as he dropped the kunai to the ground the blade impaling the ground. Turning his back, he added, "Masaru and Hayaji will protect you from that bastard Hajime. When I return, I'll do the same as well."

"Masaru ... I mean Raikage-sama, won't let me go unpunished—" Reina responded.

"Nothing compared to what will happen if someone from Konoha captures you," Yasahiro interrupted, with his back still turned. "You kidnapped the Hyuuga heiress and crippled another. They also have a strong reason to believe you killed an Uchiha. That alone is worth your execution." As she staggered back to her feet, he continued, "Get out of here while you can before any of the Hyuuga arrive here. When I return, I'll ask the Raikage to explain the situation to Konoha. Your clan will face the punishment – not you."

"What about the child?" Reina asked.

"I'll return her home like you asked," he said, putting back on the shinobi scarf. "I sense them approaching. You need to leave now."

Reina nodded and leaped over the fence as he put the child over his shoulder. He ran for several yards, leaping over two fences in the process.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," he whispered to the child in the bag. "I'm bringing you back home to your parents so this nightmare can end."

As he leaped over another fence, he turned around and felt the presence of a strong shinobi. Turning his head to look, he saw Hiashi jump down from a tree and hit a direct Jyuuken strike to his chest.

Yasahiro descended to the ground, unable to speak as the strike damaged his lungs, unable to explain the situation. Not that it mattered, as he realized the chakra from the strike ripped through his heart. As his vision darkened, he lifted Hinata off his back, and to the front of his body, so his weight wouldn't crush her. That would be his final gesture to apologize what Kumo did to the Hyuuga.

Many Hyuuga arrived on the scene within seconds, including Manaka. Sorane also arrived on the scene, wearing his ANBU mask. Manaka and Sorane glanced at the ground, then at each other, knowing the person on the ground.

Hiashi checked the pulse of the man, confirming his death. Then he removed the mask of the man he killed.

Horror and shock permeated the air. To those who saw him this morning, the man who lay on the ground dead was Yasahiro Teisei, the ambassador from Kumo.

"I knew it," Hiashi said under his breath. "Those bastards were up to something the entire time!"

Manaka and Sorane glanced at each other through their masks as the other Hyuuga returned to their areas. Glancing at the body, and following the footprints on the ground behind the gate, it was clear that he was returning Hinata to the mansion.

They also knew Hiashi just killed an innocent man.

x X x

_This ends the eighth chapter of the story. Hinata and Naruto are safe, but not without a high price. Seika Hyuuga remains hospitalized, unable to move his legs. Yasahiro Teisei, the Kumo ambassador, is dead. What are the repercussions of these events? Find out in __Chapter 9: Intensified Animosity__. Until then, please review, and have a good day (or night.) _

x X x

_The Jutsu Library (i.e.: a big author's note) _

These are the jutsu used in this chapter. They include both the name, the English translation, rank, (anywhere from E-rank for an academy level jutsu, to S-rank for a forbidden jutsu) and a description.

If you wish to have a jutsu creation in the story, submit it in a review or send me a PM with the same details as any jutsu below. If I like it enough, maybe I'll use it. If I use another person's jutsu, I'll give full credit to the creator.

_Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)  
A-Rank Supportive Ninjutsu  
_As in canon, it creates a real clone that can act independently. A strong hit will disperse it. However, any knowledge and experiences the clone receives returns to the user. Because the chakra splits evenly among the amount of clones, the jutsu is dangerous – possibly lethal – for those with a low chakra reserve.

_Kagami Bunshin (Mirror Clone)  
S-Rank Supportive Ninjutsu  
_Similar to a Kage Bunshin in that it creates one real clone that acts independently. The bonus is that the clone doesn't disperse immediately upon contact. However, the jutsu splits one's chakra reserve, and whatever happens to the clone physically, happens to the user and vice versa, "mirroring" the effect. (e.g.: If the clone becomes fatigue, so does the user. If the user has an adrenaline rush, so does the clone. If you cut the clone, you cut the user.)

_Jyuuken (Gentle Fist)  
Variable Rank Taijutsu  
_(Aforementioned throughout the current arc.) As in canon, the Hyuuga clan uses this fighting style in battle. Using chakra from various points in their body, they can deal damage to internal organs. The Jyuuken style can also affect tenketsu points. The strikes can stop or increase chakra flow at any specific points. There are specific taijutsu moves involved with Jyuuken, but depending on the experience of the user, the taijutsu style can be ranked anywhere from academy level, to a S-rank style.

_Kasoku (Acceleration)  
E-rank supportive ninjutsu  
_(Previously used in Chapter 3.) A jutsu learned in ninja academies throughout the continent along with _Kawarimi, Henge, _and _Bunshin_. Chakra assists the muscles of the body, allowing the user to move with less restriction. However, the effect lasts for approximately five seconds (more or less, depending on the health and endurance of the user) before it dissipates. Efficient chakra control is recommended, as excess chakra into the jutsu goes unused and wasted, while insufficient chakra will decrease the effects.

_Dengeki (Electric Shock)  
C-Rank Offensive Ninjutsu  
_A common Kumo jutsu used in taijutsu combat, and is a clear bastardization of the Jyuuken. This transforms chakra near the hands to an electric current. With this jutsu, any attacks done by the hands will result in a slight shock for the victim, causing increased damage due to burns and nervous system disruptions. The jutsu has an indefinite usage, as long as the user has enough chakra to maintain it. An average chuunin can maintain the jutsu for thirty minutes, while an average jounin may be able to maintain it for two hours. With good chakra control, the jutsu can last for longer periods.

_Raigeki Kandenshi (Lightning Strike Electrocution)  
A-Rank Offensive Ninjutsu  
_A destructive lightning jutsu that takes less than a quarter of a second to execute. Lightning shoots up to the sky, then crashes upon the enemy. The strike, done from a distance up to twenty feet, is often fatal. The only known ways to escape are to use Kawarimi before the strike hits the target, or disabling the user's chakra flow during the hand seal usage. However, this skill requires an immense amount of chakra and good concentration to use it effectively.


	9. 2:5 Intensified Animosity

_Chapter 9: Intensified Animosity _

"How the hell did they know?" Kushina screamed as she paced around the office, pounding her fist on her open hand. "His identity is classified information!"

Sarutobi winced, understanding her frustration. The law prevented anyone from speaking about the situation with her son, or his heritage, or they'll face charges of treason. Yet, a foreign shinobi attempted to kidnap him, clearly addressing the fact that he is a jinchuuriki to one of the witnesses.

Glancing at the woman, he said the only reasonable answer at this point.

"Kushina, I can't verify anything until the investigation is complete."

"There is a traitor in this village Hokage-sama," Kushina said as she clenched her jaw. "How else does Kumo know?"

"I can think of three reasons, none of which I can verify without an investigation," Sarutobi said. "The first is what you suggest. There may be a traitor in the village who did this for financial gain, or out of spite for Naruto." As Kushina nodded with a raised eyebrow, he continued, "The second way is that Kumo planted a spy in the village, and figured everything out from them."

"They probably know we have a jinchuuriki," Kushina said in a more relaxed tone as she eased herself in a nearby seat. "That doesn't explain how they identified him." She sighed as she added, "Don't they have two already anyway? What do they want with a third?"

"Probably to seek more power," Sarutobi said, which caused Kushina to frown. "The Uchiha are investigating things as well. They suspect the kidnapping is tied to Anzu's murder."

"I know we're shinobi and deception is part of the occupation," she said with a sigh. "Did they have to send a fake ambassador?" Her eyes narrowed as she continued, "Did they have to pretend that they wanted peace for the sake of abducting two children?"

"I'll ask Raikage-sama," Sarutobi said. "I find this disturbing as well."

"Wait, Hokage-sama," Kushina said as she eased off the chair. "What's the third explanation for all of this?"

"Naruto looks like him," Sarutobi said as Kushina raised her eyebrows. "He also has some of the qualities from the fox that Jiraiya mentioned."

"Any moron can figure it out on their own, eh?" Kushina said with a sheepish expression. "How is Jiraiya doing anyway?"

"He's still tracking Orochimaru," Sarutobi said. "I can't give any further details, unless I want to compromise his mission." Kushina nodded as she left the room as he glanced at the paperwork on his desk, much to deal with mission reports. He glanced at them and signed several papers. The faster he finished this drudgery, the more he can prepare for the inevitable meeting.

x X x

"How are you ?" Manaka asked Seika in a hospital room as she placed flowers near his bed side. Along with her were Shayou, Sorane, and Kurenai.

"I'm managing," Seika said with a frown as Kurenai bit her lip. "The doctors say I may not walk again."

"I see," Shayou said with a high-pitched voice and a smile. "There are ways for—"

"Don't bother. We already know what the elders will say," Seika interrupted as his eyes glanced at his younger brother. "They have no use for a paraplegic."

"That's not true!" Kurenai yelled as he smacked Seika in the arm. He winced and rubbed his arm as she added, "Granted, you can't do field missions, but you still have use as a shinobi."

"She's right," Sorane said. "You're not exactly the brightest bulb in Konoha, but you're not an idiot either." Everyone turned to his direction as he released a smirk. "You can help teach at the academy. Teachers don't need their legs to instruct kids."

"You can also help in the interrogation department," Shayou said. "When trained, our eyes can pick up whether someone is telling the truth or not. They've been trying to get someone from the clan for months to aid that department."

"The elders will never buy it," Seika said with a frown. "They'll force me to retire and live as a servant."

"Then fight it," Manaka said as she and Shayou walked out the door. "Compared to what you think, you are not worthless as a shinobi, or as a person. The elders will see that too. I'll talk to them about it. If that doesn't work, I'll speak to Hiashi-dono directly."

"Speaking of Hiashi, I must go as well," Sorane said as he glanced at the door. "Today is a long day."

"How come?" Kurenai asked.

"The Hokage summoned me to his office to verify events with both Anzu and the Kumo ambassador," Sorane said as he glanced around the room. "Manaka did that earlier today as well. Don't be surprised if investigators come by to ask you questions as well."

"I still can't believe she's gone," Seika said. As he glanced at the sky, he added, "She was like me in many ways."

"How so," Kurenai said with a quizzical tone as Sorane raised his eyebrow.

"We wanted to escape our families and bloodlines," Seika said as he glanced at a nearby mirror, noting his eyes. Untying the bandage on his forehead, he continued, "I have the seal, and she didn't have her Sharingan. Because of it, no one respected us."

"Your sister and brother were just here," Sorane said as Seika tossed the bandage aside, revealing the branch seal. "Don't they count for anything?"

"I was skeptical about them," Seika said as he glanced at the ceiling, "and I admit I was wrong." Glancing at Kurenai, then at Sorane, he added, "With them, and with others."

"Don't forget that we're always people here for you," Kurenai said.

"I'll be back later after I take care of some things at home and speak with Hokage-sama," Sorane said. With a laugh, he added, "The refrigerator is empty, and I'm not eating at Ichiraku again. Even if they do make the best ramen."

"Thanks for staying," Seika said. "I hope everything gets resolved with the Hokage."

"Not likely," Sorane added, " From what me and Manaka know, even if Kumo sent the kidnapper, Hiashi killed the wrong person. Konoha must explain why their ambassador on a peace mission is dead." He shifted his eyes to Kurenai and asked her, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll stay here for a while longer," Kurenai said with a shaky voice.

"Don't forget to get some rest," Sorane said. "Tomorrow, you have to teach at the academy."

"I'll worry about that later," Kurenai said as she clung to Seika's arm. "Right now, I need to stay with my best friend."

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Sorane said with a smirk as he walked out the room, "or Manaka will kill all of us."

Seika closed his eyes and smiled as Kurenai laughed at his teammate's statement.

"You know he's serious, right?" Seika said.

x X x

"How am I going to tell him this?" the Raikage whispered to himself as he stared at the scroll on his desk. With a knock on the door, his assistant entered the room.

"Raikage-sama, Hayaji Teisei is here by your request."

"Send him in," he replied, glancing at the scroll again. As the assistant bowed, she exited the office. A moment later, Hayaji entered the office.

"Hey Masaru," Hayaji said with a wave as he sat at a chair near the desk. "What brings me here so early in the morning."

"I have some bad news," the Raikage said, not surprised that Hayaji spoke to him in a casual tone. After he released a sigh, he continued, "It's better if this comes directly from me than from anyone else."

"Always so dramatic," Hayaji said with a laugh. "Am I suspended from duty again? Do I have to teach at the academy?" He smiled as he added, "I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle—"

"Yasahiro is dead," the Raikage interrupted.

A long silence encompassed the room.

"Dead?" Hayaji said. His eyes became watery as he asked, "How?"

"I find it hard to believe myself," the Raikage said as he pushed the scroll to Hayaji. "That is the answer I received from Konoha."

Hayaji grabbed the scroll and read it. His face twisted from sadness to anger. As he continued reading, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched.

"This is bullshit!" Hayaji screamed as he exploded from his seat. "Yasahiro would never kidnap anyone, much less a child! And you haven't issued any missions like that since you became Raikage!"

"Nor will I ever," the Raikage said. "Countries and other villages would distrust us if we used those tactics."

"They seriously believe we tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress and another boy?" Hayaji said. The Raikage nodded in response. "And the Hyuuga leader killed my brother?" he continued, flopping back in the chair.

"Yes," the Raikage said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Konoha—"

"It's all complete bullshit," Hayaji yelled. "They're getting back at us for starting the war. We're down enough as is! We surrendered. We proposed this treaty in the first place so we can avoid conflict and become a strong nation again."

"I know," the Raikage said. "I'm leaving for Konoha at noon to claim Yasahiro, and to speak with the Hokage directly about this matter." As he eased off the chair, he added, "Being that he's your brother, I'd like for you to—"

"You don't need to ask," Hayaji said as he laid his palm on the desk. "I want to look at the bastard who did this in his face and let him tell me Yasahiro is a kidnapper." He pounded his fist and swung it in the air as he added, "The Hyuuga are murders and Konoha is protecting them!"

"What will you do with Hotaru?" the Raikage asked. "I can have her stay with my wife. She and Misora get along well."

"I'm bringing her with me," he said. "They took away her uncle. They should face her as well."

"I understand," the Raikage said as he nodded in agreement. "I'll see if I can find Reina before we leave."

"I heard she was on a mission for the Denyami," Hayaji grumbled.

"I know," the Raikage said with a sigh. "Reina is loyal to her family, and we disagree on policies, but she was on the same team as Yasahiro and I."

"Yasahiro loved her, but I trust her family as much as I trust Konoha," Hayaji said. Glancing at the ceiling, he continued, "Still, she loved him. She deserves to know."

"Yes," the Raikage added. "If we can find her before we leave."

x X x

Three days passed since the incident at the Hyuuga complex. The Hokage called Kushina to the meeting with the Raikage, as Naruto was a victim of the circumstances as well.

"Mom, why are we going to the tower again?" Naruto whined. "Some people keep giving me those weird stares!"

"Is it as bad as everyone on the streets?" Kushina responded with raised eyebrows.

"The old man tells everyone to treat me nice," Naruto said as he shook his head.

"That's right," Kushina said in a soft tone. "And you shouldn't call the Hokage 'old man.' He oversees the entire village, so you should show him respect—"

"But you call him old man too," Naruto interrupted in a whiny tone.

"Fine," Kushina said as she bent down to pick up Naruto. "If I stop calling Hokage-sama an old man, will you do the same?"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Good," Kushina said with a smile. "Now, to answer your question, everyone wants to hear what happened a few nights ago."

"Why?" Naruto whined. "The people with the red eyes already asked that."

"I know," Kushina said with a sigh as Naruto frowned. "But this is for someone else." She knew the Raikage would be there to receive an explanation of events.

x X x

The Raikage, along with Hayaji and Hotaru, noticed the cold reception they received from the chuunin guards as they arrived in Konoha. As they traveled to the tower, they felt the stares of the villagers.

"Daddy," Hotaru said, pulling on his pant leg. "Why is everyone giving us a mean look?"

"We don't belong here," Hayaji responded as he held his daughter's hand.

"We only want to bring Uncle Yasa home," Hotaru said in an innocent tone. Her eyes watered as she continued, "That's all."

"I know," he replied as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. "They don't understand that."

"Why is Masaru-san wearing the funny robe?" Hotaru asked. "I thought he hated it."

"He has to wear the funny robe," Hayaji responded as the Raikage smiled at the girl. "Otherwise, no one will believe he's the leader of a country."

x X x

"Hinata, do you remember everything that happened from that night?" Asahi asked her daughter.

"Yes," she replied in a formal tone.

"You will need to tell the same story again," Hiashi replied. "Are you okay with that?" As she nodded her head, he asked, "Are you certain it wasn't the shinobi the man described?"

"Yes," she said as she glanced around. "A woman knocked us out in the dojo. She used a weird henge to turn into Seika-san, and her clone into his lady friend."

"This is not good," Asahi muttered under her breath. Meanwhile, Hiashi glanced at the sky, uncertain of the future events.

x X x

Everyone gathered at the office inside the tower, minus the children, who waited quietly in another room. While everyone read various copies of the report, silence spread around the room.

"The reason behind the death of Yasahiro Teisei is an unfortunate misunderstanding due to the events that occurred within the walls of the Hyuuga complex," Sarutobi said somberly.

"Misunderstanding?" Hayaji yelled in an incredulous tone as he leaped from his seat. He pointed to the seated Hyuuga and continued, "He was murdered by them!"

"My sincerest apologies Teisei-san," Asahi said with a deep bow. "We thought that Yasahiro was the kidnapper on the scene as he carried my daughter. None of us in the tracking party knew that Sorane or Manaka accepted his aid to find the kidnapper."

"This could still be a ruse," Hiashi said as he glared at the Raikage. "We know the real kidnapper still hailed from Kumo. One of our branch members – paralyzed by the assailant – identified her as Reina Denyami."

"That bitch!" Hayaji said as the Raikage widened his eyes. He threw the scroll out the window in frustration. He turned his head to the Raikage and yelled, "I knew we couldn't trust her or that damn family!"

"From what our records show," Sarutobi added, "Reina Denyami and Yasahiro Teisei were former teammates of yours. Am I correct Raikage-sama?"

"That is correct," he responded through his teeth, as he knew the next statement that was coming.

"No one can confirm she acted on her own," Hiashi continued as the Raikage winced. "She may have taken direct orders from you. Or she may have worked together with Yasahiro to undermine your authority—"

"He wouldn't do that!" Hayaji screamed at the Hyuuga head. "He wouldn't kidnap a child, or betray his country." Sobbing, he added, "He wanted to help find two missing children. Instead, he was murdered by you!"

"I must agree with Hayaji on one point," the Raikage said. "Yasahiro shared the same vision that I have with our daimyo, and that is for no more hostilities with other nations so the citizens of Lightning Country can live in peace without worrying about another war."

"Yet," Kushina said with a smirk, "you still have a warmongering clan like the Denyami Raikage-sama."

"You are correct Uzumaki-san," the Raikage said as Manaka and Hiashi unconsciously activated their bloodline limits. "However, despite their treacherous past, the Denyami are still citizens of Kumo, like the Uchiha and Senju are citizens of Konoha." He glanced over at one of the investigators as he added, "Lightning Country forgave both clans for slaughtering our citizens for decades. We also do not generalize every Uchiha or Senju is a warmonger."

"Are we done with the history lesson," Sorane said in a clipped tone. "Give them the body so we can move on with our lives already."

"Shut up bastard," Hayaji yelled at the unmasked ANBU, slamming his palm on a nearby chair. His eyes narrowed as he added, "That's not all we came here for."

"Is that so?" Sarutobi said as he folded his hands. "What else can we do for you Raikage-sama?"

"According to the treaty that we agreed to," the Raikage stated as he began reading from the treaty. "It is a war crime if any shinobi is guilty of assault, kidnapping, or homicide of any ambassador or unarmed citizens." Sarutobi raised his eyebrows as the Raikage continued, "Any person that commits these crimes must face the appropriate punishment in the victim's village."

The room became silent as they realized the implications of the treaty.

"This treaty is in effect, and it is in the best interest of both Kumo and Konoha to keep it," the Raikage said with a neutral face. "For the assassination of Yasahiro Teisei," he said as he glared at Hiashi. "We want the murderer. As you are aware, the punishment for homicide of a citizen or ambassador is execution."

"No!" Asahi yelled as she leaped out of her seat. Grabbing onto her husband, she added, "You can't ask for that!"

"This is nonsense," Hiashi responded as he stood from his seat. "This is nothing but a ploy to get the Byakugan back in Kumo!"

"This is not about your damn bloodline," Hayaji yelled back as he gripped a kunai. He stepped toward Hiashi as he screamed, "You killed my brother after he tried to help you. Three people, two of them members from your own clan, testified to that!"

"I understand how you feel," Manaka said as she and Sorane ran to him. As the two unmasked ANBU kept the Kumo ninja in place, she forced him to drop the kunai. "However, we can't have you attacking others in here."

"We plan to honor our end of the deal as well Hokage-sama," the Raikage said as he glanced at Hayaji. "When we capture her, we will extradite Reina Denyami to face trial and punishment in Konoha for the attempted kidnapping, as well as the murder of Anzu Uchiha."

"Which probably won't happen," Kushina muttered under her breath.

"If you are so worried about someone stealing the eyes, we'll send the head back to Konoha intact," Hayaji said as he turned to the Hyuuga, which made Asahi flinch. He turned to Kushina and added in a quieter tone, "Also, I will see to it myself that Reina is in your custody, as she shares responsibility in my brother's death."

"I understand your feelings Raikage-sama," Sarutobi said. "However, we cannot surrender the leader of one of the noble clans in Konoha."

"With all respect," the Raikage said as he eased off his seat. "There is no choice in the manner." Asahi clenched her teeth as he continued, "The incident involving lady Hinata is unfortunate, and as a father, I would also do anything to protect my daughter." He glanced down as he added, "However, I also understand the consequences of those actions, and would accept them without question." He turned to Hiashi and added, "I'm asking for you to do the same and take responsibility."

"What you're asking for is suicide," Asahi said as tears fell from her face. "You're asking someone to die for protecting his child!"

"If the search was better organized," Hayaji said as the words strained through his teeth as he eased into his seat. Looking at Asahi, he added, "My brother would still be alive, and Reina would be facing punishment for what she did to both countries."

"The treaty gives ten days from the end of an investigation to turn over the culprit," the Raikage said. "Considering the investigation of the incident ended yesterday, that leaves nine days." He sighed as he added, "Either Hiashi comes willingly, or we take him by force."

"That will start another conflict!" Kushina said as she leaped from her seat. "No one in their right mind wants that! Is that worth it for one person?"

"Yasahiro was my teammate," the Raikage said as he and Hayaji walked to the door. "Between Hayaji and myself, we both knew him best. He wouldn't want a war, but he wouldn't want his murder to go unpunished." As Hayaji left the room, he finished, "I don't wish to start a conflict. Please consider everything."

As the Kumo shinobi left, the room remained silent again.

"What can we do Hokage-sama?" Asahi asked.

"Something will work out," Sarutobi said as he began to shuffle papers on his desk. "I don't know how, but I doubt the Raikage wants to start another war."

Everyone in the room tensed as they left the office one by one.

x X x

Naruto and Hinata were in a different room in the Hokage tower. They played around as an assistant supervised them. They noticed another girl in the room, wiping away tears as she crouched in a corner. Naruto nudged Hinata as he decided to approach the girl.

"Hi," he said with a confident smile. "I'm Naruto." He pointed to his companion and added, "She's Hinata. What's your name?"

"Hotaru," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked. "Are you hurt? Did you lose something?"

"Someone killed my uncle," Hotaru said as she continued to sob. "My dad went to face the killer and bring the body back home."

"That's terrible!" Hinata asked in a soothing tone as she held the girl's hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"What village are you from?" Naruto asked. "I never saw anyone with blond streaks in their hair before."

"Kumo," the girl responded. "My dad said I get them from my mom."

Hinata froze in place as her hand stopped moving.

"That village," Naruto screeched as he jumped back. "Mom said someone from there tried to kidnap us!"

Hotaru wiped her eyes again. She stared at the two. Her gaze hardened as she saw Hinata. When she noticed her eyes, she broke away from her hand.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said with a regretful tone. "My mom says I should respect those who come from another—"

"Get away from me!" Hotaru yelled at the two, shoving Naruto away from her. As he staggered backwards, she continued. "My dad said that someone with weird eyes killed my uncle!" She glanced at Hinata again. "Eyes like hers!"

"She didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled back at the girl. "Why are you taking it out on her?"

"Is she a Hyuuga?" Hotaru said as tears flowed down her face, avoiding their eyes.

"I am," Hinata said without hesitation.

"I hate the Hyuuga!" Hotaru yelled as she stood straight. Her eyes narrowed as she continued, "They killed my uncle! I hate every last one of them!" She kicked Hinata in the shin, and stormed off to another area of the room. As Hinata grabbed her leg and cried, Naruto stared at the Kumo child in disbelief as she continued to cry on the opposite end of the room.

"Okay, that's enough!" the woman in the room screamed. She turned to the Kumo child and added, "Hotaru, why did you kick Hinata?"

"Because she's a Hyuuga!" she wailed. "One of them killed my uncle!" The woman sighed, realizing that her uncle was the one killed by Hiashi.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hotaru, but Hinata had nothing to do with that," the woman said as she glanced at Hinata. She noticed the Hyuuga child walking on her bruised leg with a limp while Naruto helped her. "She has her own experiences and trauma to deal with as well."

Hotaru puffed her face and turned her back to the woman.

"Hotaru," a male voice said. The child's eyes widened as he continued, "That's not how you treat an adult or a stranger."

"Dad—" the child from Kumo said with a hint of innocence.

"Don't try it," Hayaji interrupted as he folded his arms across his chest. As Hotaru widened her eyes, she added, " I saw what you did to her. Are you going to apologize to Hinata?"

"Sorry Hinata," she yelled, albeit with a polite tone, keeping her gaze away from the Hyuuga child and her father. However, this did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Was that so hard?" Hayaji asked as the Hyuuga child nodded, accepting her apology.

"No," Hotaru said.

"Now let's go," he said with a smile. "We're going home." As Hayaji left the room, he didn't notice the evil stares that the two girls exchanged, or that Hotaru stuck her tongue out at Hinata and Naruto. Naruto in turn, returned the favor.

"Come on Hinata," Naruto said as he leaped to his feet. "Don't worry about her. We won't see her again."

x X x

"I thought of everything, including Konoha, the Hyuuga family, and myself." Hiashi said as the leaders looked on. Earlier, he called a meeting with all the Hyuuga leaders and elders. After he described the events of said meeting with the Raikage, many of the elders were livid with the suggestion that he go to Kumo to face an execution.

"With that in mind, I've come to a decision. I decided to go to Kumo and face punishment for my actions."

"You can't give into them!" one of the elders yelled. "They only want to get our eyes back in Kumo! They only want to duplicate the Hyuuga there!"

"They promised not to experiment with the eyes," Hiashi said.

"That doesn't mean anything," the first elder said. "All they need is the body to figure everything out!"

"The fact doesn't change," Hiashi said as Asahi looked down on the floor. "I killed their ambassador, which is a clear violation of the treaty." He sighed and continued, "I don't want another war to begin over my actions."

"They don't have the power to act on that threat," another elder spoke. "They are still recovering from the last war. If they tried to attack Konoha to get you, their attack troops would be decimated by twilight."

"We all know this," Hiashi said. "However, that doesn't mean they won't act to do so. It may end up costing more than just my own life. It may affect the lives of many in this village." He glanced around the room as he added, "Especially those in this clan as well. Kumo shinobi wouldn't hesitate to focus on slaughtering the clan while they try to apprehend me."

"That's true," an elderly Hyuuga stated. "However, there are many questions. Who will lead the clan in your absence? Hinata is next in line, and she is nowhere near of age—"

"I have a solution," Hizashi said. "I'll go in his place. Few can tell the difference between twins." The Hyuuga members muttered among themselves as Hizashi spoke those words.

"Hizashi, I can't let you take the punishment for my actions," Hiashi said as he confronted his brother. "This is foolish! I forbid you to do it!"

"I'm sorry," he said as he struck his brother at the base of the neck, knocking him unconscious. "Even you know this is the smarter move. This satisfies Kumo, and the eyes are protected upon my death."

"Why sacrifice yourself Hizashi?" Asahi said as she glanced at her husband, lying on the floor unconscious.

"I want to be free," Hizashi said as he looked at the elders. "That has nothing to do with the clan, with Konoha, or with my brother." Everyone in the clan muttered among themselves.

"Fine," one of the elders said, "We should activate your cursed seal for attacking our leader, but we also agree that this is the best move for the clan. This meeting is adjourned."

"You know," Asahi whispered in his ear, "What you said is complete bullshit." She sighed as she added in a normal tone, "This is also about protecting your son from war, isn't it?" When Hizashi nodded, he added, "At least explain to Neji what you're about to do."

"I will," he whispered in return. "Please take care of him Asahi."

"As long as I'm alive, I'll treat Neji like my own son," she replied to the Hyuuga as he left for the Hokage tower.

She glanced at her husband, as several members lifted him up and carried him to medical area for treatment. By the time he wakes up, he'll realize that he lost his third sibling to death.

x X x

_This ends the ninth chapter of the story. Poor Hinata didn't do anything, and she now has a potential enemy in Hotaru. Hiashi Hyuuga agreed to atone for his crime to prevent a war. However, his brother knocks him out, saying he's going in his place. However, where is Reina? If she didn't kill Anzu, who did? That, and much more will appear in __Chapter 10: Shattered Families__, the final chapter in this arc. _

_Until then, please leave your thoughts in a review, and enjoy your day (or night.) _


	10. 2:6 Shattered Families

_Chapter 10: Shattered Families _

"Didn't expect to see you," Kushina said with a smile as a woman at the door bowed with her hands clasped. "With everything going on, I thought you'd be too busy—"

"It's okay Kushina-san. We wanted to check on you and Naruto," Rin said as she returned the smile. She stepped to the left and allowed a man to come into view. "Isn't that right Kakashi?"

"Yeah," the masked jounin said as he flipped a page in a book. "What she says." Rin shook her head while Kushina smirked.

"I heard most of the details through Kurenai and Seika," Rin said as she and Kakashi entered the apartment. "How is Naruto handling this?"

"He's a bit agitated and quite defensive," Kushina said as she glanced behind her while easing in her seat. Everyone observed Naruto running around a practice dummy, hitting it with various strikes. Rin and Kakashi both raised an eyebrow as they sat. She added with a yell, "Practice the second combination I taught you Naruto!"

"Can't blame him. I did the same thing," Rin said as she watched Naruto strike the dummy several times with his fists. She turned to her former teammate as she played with her fingers. "Speaking of that place, how was your mission in Iwa?"

"Not well," Kakashi said with a groan. "All that remained of the Haruno was a woman," his eyes shifted to Naruto as he added, "and a girl around his age. A few escaped to other countries, but based on what the woman said, most of them were captured or killed by Iwa forces."

"Sounds like what Kiri did to Uzu," Kushina said as she gritted her teeth while Rin glanced down. The red-haired kunoichi certainly did not want to relive the memories of that attack.

"I escorted them here," Kakashi added, "but not without encountering Iwa shinobi once we approached the Earth Country border. If I didn't have my ANBU mask on, they would've killed me on the—"

"The Haruno is the clan with the pink-haired women, right?" Rin blurted, interrupting Kakashi. After Kakashi nodded, she continued, "I thought that was an elite clan in that country, like the Hyuuga or Uchiha in Konoha. Why did they flee from Iwa?"

"From what I perceive, the Tsuchikage believed that they murdered his only son," Kakashi replied as he shut his book with one hand. Placing the book in his pocket, he continued, "It was enough for him to order the slaughter of an entire clan.

"It sounds similar to the Hyuuga leaving Kumo years ago," Kushina said, "except more of the Hyuuga managed to escape and survive."

"Sounds like something they would do," Rin said with a sneer, remembering her encounter with Iwa shinobi from the war. "I understand going after the killer, but why eliminate an entire clan?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said with a shrug. "In the end, we made it to Konoha last night after staying away from the main roads. The woman is probably speaking with the Hokage right now."

"Makes sense," Rin said.

"I take it that you've been working at the hospital?" Kushina asked the medic.

"Mostly dealing with Seika's care," Rin said after a quick nod.

"What happened to him?" Kakashi asked. When Rin gave him a questionable glance, he added, "I've been away for three weeks, so I don't know what's going on yet, aside from the Hyuuga kidnapping that everyone is talking about."

"He can't use his legs. During the kidnapping attempt, the assailant paralyzed him with a kunai in the spinal column," Rin said with Kushina nodding in agreement. "I spent time researching medical techniques that may restore the nerve damage, but they require either skill beyond my own capability, or a medic-nin with a lightning affinity." She brushed her hair back as she finished, "Honestly, it may take someone like Tsunade-sama to restore his legs."

"She's not coming back to Konoha anytime soon," Kushina added with a wince. "Can't blame her after the way the council interrogated her after the snake-bastard fled." Rin and Kakashi nodded in agreement. "She lost so much in the village. That was probably the last straw."

"Is there any information on who murdered Anzu, Kushina-san?" Rin asked. "I've been meaning to ask for—"

"Obito's sister?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow, pulling the book out once more. He began reading as he continued, "She was murdered?"

"Initially, the Police believed it was the same shinobi responsible for the Hyuuga kidnapping," Kushina said as Rin nodded in agreement, "but they say evidence points to a Konoha shinobi instead. They're still investigating that case."

"She's like Obito in many ways," Rin said with a frown as she remembered her deceased teammate.

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he flipped a page. "They're both unusual, at least compared to rest of the Uchiha clan."

"I always remembered that she had a crush on Seika, but Seika had a crush on Kurenai." Rin said with a smile as she glanced at the ceiling.

"Sounds like a group of genin that I recall years ago," Kushina said with a smirk.

"Before she died, she and Seika were seen together often," Rin stammered in an attempt to change the subject, realizing what Kushina referred to. "I think they were dating, but people also say that Seika was acting odd during that time."

"Seika was acting weird since the Kyuubi attack took away his sensei and mentor," Kakashi said as he flipped a page. "That shouldn't surprise anyone."

"Perhaps that's the case," Kushina said as her smirk became bigger, "or maybe Anzu told Seika how she felt before she—"

"Mom!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Kushina. He smiled as he added, "I want to go visit Hinata!"

"Not today," Kushina said with a frown. Although she was happy that he found a friend, circumstances prevented them from meeting for the moment. "The Hyuuga complex is still closed to visitors."

"But I want to go see her!" Naruto said as he kicked the floor in front of him. Rin smiled as Kakashi continued reading his book.

"We will in a few days," Kushina said with a stern voice as Naruto folded his arms. "Now continue your drills with the practice dummy."

"Fine," Naruto replied as he stormed away from the adults.

"Well, well," Rin said with a smile as she noticed Naruto hitting the training dummy harder. "I see someone is dying to see the Hyuuga heiress."

"Very much so," Kushina said. "He asked that same question every day since the meeting where the Raikage made his demands."

"So he's been at this for a week." Rin said. "Can't blame him. I'd worry too if someone wants the father of my friend dead."

"He's not aware of that – or the switch for that matter," Kushina said. "However, Naruto told me they had an encounter with the niece of the dead ambassador."

"I take it that didn't exactly well," Rin said.

"About as well as Jiraiya peeping at a bath house filled with jounin kunoichi," Kushina said while shaking her head. As Rin winced and Kakashi flipped another page, she frowned as she added, "I kept him occupied by training him in basic taijutsu, but he learns too fast."

"I noticed," Kakashi noted, as they watched Naruto hit the dummy with a four-strike combination that ended with a kick to the where one's kidneys would be located. "That, or he's determined to defend himself."

"At this rate, he'll be the next prodigy at the academy," Rin said with a smile. "Great stamina and a fast learner." She turned to Kakashi. "You'd have competition for your record, if they didn't raise the age limits."

"You say something Rin?" Kakashi said as he glanced up from his book.

Rin shook her head as Naruto struck the dummy again four times in a fluid combination, this time ending the combination with a punch to the back of the head.

x X x

"Finally, we're home," Hayaji whispered under his breath as he entered an apartment. He and Hotaru stepped out of their shoes, and walked to the center of the room.

"Dad," Hotaru asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said with a slight sigh as he glanced at his daughter. "It's been a long day—"

"I didn't know so many people missed Uncle Yasa," she interrupted with a frown as she eased herself on the floor. Folding her legs underneath her, she added, "I still miss him too."

"Folks always care about a person who is kind to them," he said as he sat on the floor with his daughter. "Your uncle was that type of person. That's why half the village attended the funeral."

"How do people treat a bad person when they die?" she asked.

"No one respects them," he said after some thought. "Sometimes, people celebrate their deaths instead of mourning them."

"Like what the village did with the man that killed Uncle Yasa?"

"More or less," he said with a frown while Hotaru yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. He was unsure what to say at that moment. Yes, the man killed his brother, but looking at the circumstances, he'd do the same if his daughter were in the same predicament.

"Okay," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy."

"Before you go to bed, take a bath," he responded, pointing to the bathroom.

"Yes Dad," she said as she eased off the floor. As she walked to the bathroom, Hayaji stood and walked to a different room. Grabbing small clothes from a closet inside the room, he returned to the main room.

Then he heard the sound of footsteps. He turned around, but saw nothing.

As paranoia stabilized in his mind, he closed the window and locked it. He left the room and walked to his room. Remembering that he locked the other windows inside the apartment, he took off his kimono, leaving on his pants.

Without warning, he heard Hotaru shriek.

Immediately, he grabbed a holster filled with kunai and shuriken and ran toward the bathroom.

Hayaji saw a masked shinobi with Hotaru clutched his arms and a broken window behind him. His hand covered her mouth, preventing further screams as she struggled to get free.

"Ah, Hayaji," the masked man said. "Just the man I was hoping to find—"

"If you don't drop my daughter, I'll gut you and fry your insides!" Hayaji snarled as he brandished a kunai with one hand, while electricity sparked his other hand.

"You won't be doing that," the man said as he pulled out a kunai. Holding the weapon to her throat, he added, "If you want the girl to live, you'll drop your weapon and the jutsu."

Hayaji dropped the jutsu. However, he didn't drop the weapon.

Instead, he smirked.

"Drop it now!" the masked man said, as he pushed the kunai towards her throat, drawing blood. "Or I'll slice her throat open!"

Unfortunately for the masked man, a kunai went through his skull, piercing his brain. As the man dropped onto the ground, Hotaru ran toward her father, clutching onto his leg.

Behind the assailant was a masked woman.

"Good thing I got here just in time," the masked woman said as she pulled the kunai out of the skull of the masked man. She examined the kunai and discarded it as she added, "They're coming after us Hayaji. We need to leave the village."

"Who's coming for us," Hayaji asked as Hotaru started crying, "and who the hell are you?"

"Don't get angry," the woman said. As Hayaji nodded, she sighed and removed her mask.

"You!" he yelled as he dropped the kunai in his hand. After he covered Hotaru's ears, he continued, "You have some nerve coming here after everything you did!"

"If I didn't show up, you and Hotaru would be dead!" the woman yelled back as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself and my daughter—"

"So perfect that an assailant almost slashed her throat!" the woman interrupted. He looked down, and noticed Hotaru rubbing the front of her neck. He remained silent as he noticed the blood trickling from there.

"I'll repeat myself again," the woman said. "Grab what you need, and let's go!"

"I'm not moving until you answer my questions Reina," Hayaji said as he folded his arms, uncovering Hotaru's ears.

"Fine," the woman said as she closed her eyes and held her forehead. "Ask away."

"Adults are going to talk," Hayaji said as he kneeled down to his daughter and cleaned the wound on her throat. "I want you to go to your room and pack for a trip. We're leaving for a while."

"Yes Dad," Hotaru said as he produced a clone to follow her. "What should I take with me?"

"Bring some clothes, and anything you want," Hayaji said.

"Okay," she said as she and the clone left the bathroom.

"I thank you for saving my daughter," Hayaji whispered as he turned his attention to Reina. He raised the volume of his voice as he continued, "But it doesn't change the fact you're responsible for the kidnapping. Why did you do something so stupid?"

"I followed my family's orders, thinking that was best for Kumo," Reina said as she checked the pulse of the masked shinobi. Moving her index finger across her throat, she added while he nodded, "Yasahiro and a Konoha kunoichi stopped me before I could accomplish the goal. He let me go and took the Hyuuga child back." Tears flowed down her face as she added, "An hour later, I find his hotel room crawling with Konoha ANBU, and I learn about his death." She closed her eyes. "It's all my fault."

"So the Denyami instigated all of this?" Hayaji asked.

"Who do you think attacked you just now," Reina said. She pulled the mask off the assailant, revealing his face. They both noticed a blue seal on his forehead. Hayaji shook his head as she added, "They want both of us dead."

"I can see why they want to kill you," Hayaji said as they left the bathroom. "What does your family want with me?"

"You know too much," Reina responded as they walked to another door in the house. "Remember three years ago when you were in Konoha?" Hayaji nodded as he opened the door to his room, keeping his gaze away from the kunoichi. "My brother and a contact in Konoha was responsible for that plan."

"I know why Hajime wanted that family dead," he asked as he rifled through the closet, snatching several clothes from hangers. "The baby had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him."

"My brother learned that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside the son of Minato Namikaze after the attack through a contact in Konoha," Reina said as he stuffed various clothing into a bag. After he nodded in agreement, she continued "He wanted to eliminate all traces of his family, and told the contact to hire a Kumo shinobi."

"I suppose I was that shinobi?" he said as he equipped another holster filled with shuriken. As Reina nodded, he continued, "It's in the records as a failed mission."

"He knows you killed the informant," Reina said. "My brother wanted you eliminated because of it. However, the Raikage knew you acted in the best interest of Kumo, and couldn't do it."

"I have more reasons for killing Daichi Kuroyama, but that was one of them," he said with a sigh as he tossed her a pouch filled with medicine. "Hold on to that."

"Now with the fallout from the failed kidnapping, they want to eliminate anyone who knows this information," she said with a sigh. "That means us Hayaji."

"Why would Hajime kill his own sister?" Hayaji asked. "I know he's creepy and a power-hungry bastard, but even he is more likely to protect his sister than to—"

"I failed, and Konoha wants me to answer for the kidnapping attempt," she responded with a whisper. "He'd be happy to oblige to their wishes if it meant the best for the clan. He's been like that since—"

"I understand," Hayaji interrupted as he grabbed a large box and four scrolls. Glancing at three pictures, he took them and placed all the items into a second bag.

"Now do you believe me," she asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"To an extent," Hayaji said as he glanced at the final picture, which was one of Yasahiro. He turned to Reina and continued, "I'll say this much. If I find out you're lying to me, I will kill you where you stand." He stared into her eyes. "Furthermore, I also blame the death of my brother on your family in addition to Hiashi Hyuuga. You were just following orders like any other shinobi from a clan."

"I understand," Reina said as her voice lowered. "There's something else you need to know."

"What?" he said while he grabbed one of the bags.

"Konoha pulled a fast one on you and Masaru," Reina said as she sat on his bed. Lying down, she added, "I learned some information while disguised in Konoha."

"Is that so," Hayaji said as he grabbed the second bag. "Spill it."

"Kumo didn't get the body of Hiashi Hyuuga," Reina said as she sat up on the bed and glanced directly into his eye. "They got the body of his twin brother instead."

"He sent his brother to be executed!" Hayaji yelled as he clenched his fists, dropping the bags. Reina stood and placed her index finger on his lips as her other hand touched him. Reducing the volume of his voice, he added, "What kind of monster orders his brother to die?"

"It's not what you think," Reina said as she removed her hand away from him. "His brother volunteered to do this to escape the seal. The same one that runs in the Denyami clan."

"I see," Hayaji said as he grabbed the bags off the floor. "So justice hasn't been done after all."

"Worry about that another time," Reina said after she shook her head. "Grabbed everything you need?"

"Yep," Hayaji said as he took both bags. He grabbed a wallet as he added, "Let me check on Hotaru to see if—"

"I'm ready!" Hotaru yelled from her room. Reina smiled in response.

"Okay," he yelled in response. He turned to Reina, "Any plan on where to go? The Denyami will be on our trail at any moment."

"I have no ideas," Reina said as she shook her head. They walked out the room as she added, "I left a note at the Raikage office explaining the situation, but even Masaru can't save us from this predicament."

"He'll likely mark us as missing-nin," Hayaji said in a whisper when he noticed his daughter waiting patiently with two bags. "He has no choice in that manner, but he'll give us enough time to escape."

"Us? You want me to come with you?" Reina asked. "After what happened?"

"Yasahiro is an idealistic fool at times. However, he would want us to work together to survive," Hayaji said. As Reina nodded, he added, "I have a contact in Iwa. It will take three days to travel there, but they should—"

"Dad," Hotaru said as he pulled on his pants leg. "Is Aunt Reina coming with us?"

"Yes she is," Hayaji responded in a serious tone.

"Cool!" she said as Reina took one of her bags. "This is going to be fun!"

"Hotaru," Reina said in a sweet voice, "We're going to be away from here for some time."

"Why?" Hotaru said with a pout. "I like it here!"

"Bad men want to hurt us," Hayaji said as he knelt down to his daughter. "We must leave as soon as possible."

"Like the man that grabbed me?" Hotaru asked. "And the man that killed Uncle Yasa?"

"Yes," Hayaji said while Reina nodded in agreement as she opened the door.

"Will we be okay?" Hotaru asked, unconsciously rubbing her throat.

"Your dad and I will protect you," Reina said reassuringly. When she deemed everything safe, she transformed herself into a blonde-haired woman and took Hotaru's bags.

"Let's go," Hayaji said as he lifted Hotaru in his arms and bolted out the house.

"You know Iwa has their own issues, right?" Reina said as they ran through the streets of Kumo towards the western gate. "The son of the Tsuchikage was murdered. I heard he was ready to step down to spend more time with his family. With all the commotion, we'll be lucky if we're allowed in the village at the time."

"That's not a problem," Hayaji said as both shinobi picked up the pace. "I've been in contact with an Iwa shinobi for some time since the Konoha incident. I'm aware of the power transfer in Iwa, and she has connections to the incoming Tsuchikage." Reina nodded as he continued, "If he's anything like she described him, we'll be safe there."

x X x

"We're going to reverse roles this time," Shayou said as he folded his arms against his chest. He glanced at Hinata, who got up from the mat for the eighth time in this sparring session. Meanwhile, Neji eased into his battle stance with confidence. Shaking his head, Shayou continued, "Hinata, try to break through Neji's defense. Neji, guard against her attacks."

Both children nodded in agreement while Hinata stood in a similar battle stance like Neji.

"Begin!" Shayou yelled as he took two steps backwards.

By the time he took his second step, Hinata was on the ground for the ninth time. Before she could attempt an attack, Neji struck her in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her again.

"Neji!" Manaka yelled from the opposite side of the dojo. "You were only supposed to defend against the attack. Not go after Hinata!"

"I did defend myself!" Neji yelled back at the female branch member. "I struck her before she could land a blow!"

"That's not how sparring works," Shayou said, although he did not fault the child's thoughts of preemptive action. "Hinata needs to practice her combinations, while you need to learn how to—"

"Why does she get her way?" Neji said as Hinata rose to her knees to catch her breath.

"No one is playing favorites," Manaka said as she rolled her eyes at the young Hyuuga boy. He definitely reminded her of Seika when they were little. "Everyone needs to practice the basics if they want to become good shinobi. That includes you and Hinata."

"But it's not my fault that she left herself open!" Neji yelled.

"You weren't supposed to strike her," Shayou said in an annoyed tone. "You were supposed to block her attack."

"So now I'm her personal punching dummy?" Neji yelled. He stormed off as he added, "The main house always gets their way!"

"The boy has talent," Manaka said with a sigh as Hinata stood up. "He also has serious issues."

"Anyone who lost their father like the way Neji lost his would have emotional issues," Asahi said as she entered the dojo. "You can't blame a child for acting out this way."

"Asahi-sama!" Shayou said with a bow. "What brings you here?"

"For one, my daughter is here with you," Asahi said with a sarcastic edge to her voice. "Second, I wanted to ask about Hinata's progress in training."

"Well, you don't need me for this," Manaka said as she walked out the dojo. "I'm going to visit Seika, then finalize some business at ANBU headquarters." Shayou and Asahi nodded in agreement while Manaka walked out the dojo.

"Take a breather Hinata," the Hyuuga branch member said aloud. He lowered his voice to a whisper as he turned to Asahi. "Do you want to the good news or the bad news first?"

"The good news," she said. "There hasn't been much of it lately."

"Hinata clearly has the necessary ability to become a shinobi," he said. "That should keep the main branch from asking questions about her ability to become the next heir for the time being."

"What's the bad news?" Asahi said as she brushed her hair back.

"She regressed a lot," Shayou said. "Before the kidnapping, she wanted to train and get better. My sister said it best in that she was comparable to Neji in ability, and he may be a potential genius with Jyuuken." Asahi lowered her glance. "Now, she seems to be timid, like she's afraid to fight."

"So we have an gifted, yet incensed four-year-old boy that wants to destroy a capable, but frightened three-year-old girl?" she said. "All of this because of one event."

"That's an accurate assessment," he replied. "However, I also noticed something else. It seems that Hinata trains harder when she's around friends."

"Is that so?" the mother said with a smile.

"Whenever Naruto was around, they'd always train together," he said. "She looked more impressive sparring with him, compared to any of the spars I supervised. The same also happens when Hinata sparred with Neji ... before he became more aggressive in their spars."

"Just like Hisako," Asahi whispered with a smile. "That doesn't surprise me. Many have said that she acts like her."

"Many will compare Hinata to her," Shayou said with a frown. "Or to Hikaru for that matter. Hinata resembles both of them."

"Hinata will become a shinobi in her own right," Asahi said with a smile. "She'll find her own way to separate herself from her aunts."

"Does Neji know about the circumstances with his father's death?" Shayou asked. Asahi glared at him as he stammered, "The way he stormed off, I assume he doesn't."

"Hiashi forbids anyone to tell Neji until he is old enough to understand." She said as she closed her eyes in disgust. "He took away the scroll that Hizashi wrote to Neji explaining the situation and locked it in the vault."

"Is that wise?" he asked. "Neji already started to take the frustration out on Hinata. I'm almost certain it's because he can't go after Hiashi."

"Of course not," she said. "I yelled at him for hours, but he kept speaking about Hyuuga pride and family rules. It's stupidity, like stopping anyone that isn't a Hyuuga from entering the compound for a week."

"Many rules in this family are silly," Shayou said. "You probably learned this after five years of marriage."

"I noticed," she said as Shayou chuckled for a bit. "But I love him anyway."

"What to do about the situation with the children?" Shayou asked.

"I want you to continue training Hinata," Asahi said as she walked toward her daughter. "I'll go talk to Neji and calm him down in a moment."

"Good luck," he said while shaking his head. "I believe he inherited his stubbornness from his father and uncle."

"Hinata," Asahi said as she walked over to her daughter. She knelt down beside her. "I want you to continue training for the next hour, and I want you to do your best." Hinata nodded in agreement. "When I return, you can help me cook dinner."

"Yes mom," Hinata replied as she smiled, watching her mom stand up.

"Okay Hinata," Shayou said as Asahi left the room. "Let's work on that attack combination. You want the movements to be easy and flow together so the next strike is easier to land..."

x X x

"Tori," Danzo said with a serious tone. "What brings you here?"

"With all due respect Danzo-sama, I want to resign from Root," the woman said as she took off her mask, revealing herself to be Manaka.

"Why the change of heart?" the elderly man asked as she placed the mask on his desk. "I hope it has nothing to do with recent events."

"Unfortunately, that is the case," she said as she placed her hand on her hip. "With everything that happened in my family, I want to spend more time with them. I don't believe I can commit myself to that and Root."

"I understand," Danzo said as he reached into his desk and grabbed a paper from a folder. "I heard about your brother and his accident in the Hyuuga mess. I'm sincerely sorry that happened."

"Thanks," Manaka said. "Doctors say there's a chance he could regain the use of his legs, but they need to find a medic with enough skill."

"That may take a while to find someone of that skill," he said as he placed the paper on the desk. " Sign this release form. Konoha will process it within a week, but this will make your resignation effective immediately." Manaka read the document carefully, before taking a nearby pen and signing her name on it.

"Thank you Danzo-sama," Manaka said as bowed politely.

"I'm glad that you were part of our service Hyuuga-san," Danzo said as she turned to leave the room. "We'll miss your unique abilities."

"My abilities aren't that unique," she said as she reached the door. "Anyone in my family can use them." He smiled as she exited the room.

When she closed the door behind her, his smile turned into a scowl.

"Insolent brat," Danzo said as he smashed the porcelain mask on his desk with his only hand, with shards of it scattering on the desk, with some pieces reaching the floor. He disliked the situation of having to replace a Hyuuga on his squad. While many of them could become capable ANBU officers, fewer have joined the ranks in recent years.

His thoughts were broken as he heard a knock on his door, followed by a female voice. "Danzo-sama! I have news!"

"Come in," he said as he slumped back into his chair. Shortly after, a woman wearing a porcelain mask that resembled a bug with green and black painting. She carried a manila envelope in her hand.

"Ah, Inago," Danzo said in a calm tone. "I wish you wouldn't yell around headquarters like that. You never know who's listening."

"Forgive me, but I have information about the murder case you asked about," Inago said as she placed the envelope on the desk. He opened it and looked through the files as she continued, "I can confirm that Anzu Uchiha was not killed by a Kumo shinobi, although the police department reports signify the same result."

"So that means the Kumo shinobi everyone seeks is only guilty of kidnapping," Danzo said. "Seems like Konoha and the Hyuuga received the bad end of that trade, even if we sent the wrong body."

"Prior to her death, she definitely activated her Sharingan." She sat in a chair as he continued reading the files. "With that advantage, even a member of an elite clan like the Hyuuga or Denyami would struggle against it, as the Sharingan would take away certain advantages."

"So who's the real murderer?" he asked as he glanced at pictures of the murder scene.

"After I did my own investigation, I can confirm it was another member of the Uchiha clan," she said as she crossed her legs. She noticed pieces of porcelain around the desk, and assumed he fired another incompetent operative. "Based on the research I compiled, there is another level of the Sharingan that is unlocked by witnessing the death of someone close."

"I heard that rumor before," Danzo said as he leaned back further in his chair. "That ability is the Mangekyou Sharingan. The power from those eyes is rumored to rival that of a god."

"Most believe it takes a Sharingan user to defeat one," Inago said as she sighed through her mask. "Considering that Anzu was known not to have her kekkei genkai prior to her death, it's assumed that she was defeated by someone else with the same ability."

"I assume the Uchiha covered up the incident?" he said.

"I'm certain of it," she said as she folded her hands. "They don't want rumors about clan members killing each other. It may be an isolated incident, but my research also shows that several recent deaths and murders link to the Uchiha in some form."

"Some Uchiha hope to gain the Mangekyou," Danzo said as he eased off the chair. "Why do you believe that's the case?"

"They're the most powerful clan in Konoha since the Senju died out in the war, so I can't see why they need more power. Not even the Hyuuga could overpower them as is," the masked ANBU officer said. "However, history dictates when a clan gathers power or resources, it's usually a sign that they are preparing to—"

"Precisely," Danzo said before Inago could finish her statement. He raised his finger as he added, "We can't let them rebel against Konoha."

"What can we do about it?" she said as she uncrossed her legs. "Only a few of our operatives have enough skill to defeat the Sharingan."

"For now, we work in the shadows," Danzo said. "You continue working at the Hokage Tower to intercept any additional information. In the meantime, I'll begin the new training program."

"That program?" she said as she touched the chin of her mask. She stood up as she added, "The same one that the Mizukage banned in Kiri four years ago?"

"We'll need recruits and officers ready to do whatever it takes to defend Konoha," Danzo said as he slammed his palm on the desk. "We're heading for a civil if the Uchiha succeed in their goal."

"I understand," she said as she stood up. "Even if we defeat them, our enemies would capitalize on the opportunity."

"Sarutobi may be senile enough to believe that talking to them will work," he said as he grabbed a nearby cane, "but I'll keep those power-hungry bastards from revolting, even if we must kill all of them."

x X x

_That ends the tenth chapter, and the second arc of the story. The seeds of uncertainty begin to spread as many stories begin to form. _

_Both Naruto and Hinata suffer from effects of the kidnapping, but with opposite effects. Naruto continues to train hard to protect himself, while Hinata has grown more timid. _

_Neji remains unaware of the events concerning his father's death, due to Hiashi's orders to the entire clan. As a result, he has become more aggressive. _

_With Hotaru in his arms, Hayaji attempts to escape the Denyami clan by fleeing to Iwa. Reina goes with him for the same reasons – in addition to evading freelance bounty hunters, Kumo shinobi, and Konoha shinobi, all whom pursue her because of her role in the Hyuuga kidnapping attempt. _

_Meanwhile, Danzo and the Ne (Root) division of ANBU learn that an Uchiha murdered Anzu in an attempt to unlock the Mangenkyo Sharingan, while the clan attempted to cover it up. With the research of an operative only known as "Inago," they realize that more deaths are linked to the Uchiha, and realize it's a ploy to gain enough power to overtake the village. They begin preparations to act—even willing to go against the will of the Hokage. _

_Until then, __Chapter 11: The Dream Begins__ will begin the third arc of this story. Five years shall pass, where Naruto and Hinata begin their training at Konoha Ninja Academy to become official shinobi. Many changes will occur in that time span, and they meet future allies, and rivals, both individuals familiar to readers, along with a few new faces. _

_I ask that you reveal your thoughts, questions, and critique about the chapter (or story overall at this point) in a review, as I will probably take the time to answer them. Until then, have a good day ... or night._


	11. 3:1 The Dream Begins

Author Notes:

I wanted to transfer my stories to new writers so I can focus on _Spirit Fusion_, the original fiction project underway, but several legal consultants advised to keep ownership of all stories, and to continue updating if possible. This (and any work) on this site counts towards my writing experience. As advised, I will continue all stories on . However, my update rates will remain sporadic at best. (As I do not want to upset the publisher with delays ...)

The consultants also say it is free advertising for my writing style, but that is a debate for another time.

In terms of _The Legend Within: Rise of a Champion_, I edited and revised all previous chapters. Most of it corrected various spelling, grammar, and continuity errors in the dialogue. I also cleared the first poll requests in previous author notes, as it finished ages ago.

Also, since I opted to continue the story, I am considering a second poll – stay tuned.

While shorter than previous ones, I present the next chapter. Enjoy!

x X x

_Chapter 11: The Dream Begins_

Kushina walked through the warm streets of Konoha with her son, while various entrepreneurs opened their businesses for the morning rush. The light from the rising son annoyed her somewhat, as she hasn't been up this early since her last A-Rank assignment two years ago. Nevertheless, as she sipped a cup of tea that she bought from one of the few open shops, she would do just that for her son, as this is one of the biggest days of his life.

An hour from now, he would begin his first day in the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Decades ago, Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, opened an academy for citizens that wished to become shinobi and wanted the proper training. While some motivation stemmed from gaining ninja from Konoha, the program flourished so greatly, spies from three of the remaining four great nations recommended their leaders copy these tactics.

Years later, with the apparent and enormous success rate of graduates, some of the shinobi clans, including the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame, petitioned that their children also join the academy. Despite a convincing argument, Tobirama Senju wanted children from the shinobi clans – including his own – to gain mastery in their family skills. However, while he did not allow clan children inside the classrooms, he did not prohibit their access to the academy. This became an ongoing debate until the end of his reign.

When Hiruzen Sarutobi, a product of the Konoha Ninja Academy, became the Sandaime Hokage, one of the first decrees he made was to allow all willing children to join the academy. His belief was that they stood to benefit from additional knowledge from the classroom. This would be the standard to this day.

Now Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and village outcast, will be one of the many latest students attending the Konoha Ninja Academy.

However, before they walked to the academy, Kushina took a detour and walked Naruto to the area of the village to visit the Hokage monument. Of course, that didn't stop Naruto from asking questions.

"Mom, why are we here?" Naruto asked, dressed in a black T-shirt and blue pants. "Don't we have to be at the academy soon?"

"We'll get there in time," Kushina said, crossing her arms as her son's face twisted into a frown. The academy was only a fifteen minute walk from where they stood. "There is no need to be anxious. We've never been late for anything, right?"

"No," Naruto responded. There have been a few close calls in the past, but whenever he and his mom needed to show up for anything, they were on time.

"Do you know why you want to become a shinobi?" Kushina asked, remembering the words from her son as if he said them yesterday.

"I have two reasons," Naruto said with a smile as Kushina took another sip of tea. "I want to protect my friends and family, like the Yondaime Hokage did for this village." He cringed as he thought about the day the female Kumo shinobi kidnapped Hinata and himself, and his failure to protect his friend. He vowed never to let that happen again if he can prevent it.

His best friend. His mother. He wanted to protect them.

Kushina also knew he revered the Yondaime Hokage for slaying the Kyuubi in order to protect Konoha from destruction, and wanted to be like him for that reason. On his own, he would hear about his exploits during the war, including the defeat or capture of over a thousand foreign shinobi.

The irony was not lost as Kushina glanced at the fourth face of the enormous monument, taking another sip from her tea.

"I also want to become Hokage someday," Naruto said as he glanced at the monument with his mom. "Like Namikaze-sama and Sarutobi-sama."

Kushina nodded in understanding. Naruto saw the respect and admiration that Sarutobi received, the opposite of the scorn and cringes he received from many villagers. Her son wanted that for himself. Nevertheless, she had to ask the follow-up question.

"Are you willing to obtain those goals?" she asked as she turned toward him. "In a village where thousands of shinobi live, only four have become Hokage." She did not mention that two have passed away to protect the village. Both Minato and Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage, sacrificed themselves to keep the villagers safe.

"Of course Mom!" Naruto said with a smile. "I will be Hokage some day!"

"The path to the dream begins today," Kushina said as she dropped to one knee to meet her son at eye level. "I want you to do your best at the academy." She put much emphasis on that sentence, as she heard the rumors about individuals plotting to find ways to fail him.

If a rogue councilman would go as far as to hire an assassin for her and Naruto, she gave credence to the rumors.

Naruto gave his mother a confident nod. Of course, he did not know about such rumors.

Both mother and son took one last glance at the fourth face on the wall, albeit for different reasons.

x X x

"Hinata, keep your arms limber!" Hiashi said to his daughter as she practiced the movements of the Jyuuken against Neji, while many of the elders observed the latest sparring session.

Following her father's advice, she loosened her arms to evade Neji and his blows while she waited for an opening to counter. However, to the dismay of both herself and her father, she would not land a decisive strike that would effectively disable her cousin, although neither of the participants used chakra.

When Hiashi awoke Hinata before sunrise to begin a training session, she knew it would be a disaster. For the most part, she was fatigued due to the fact she stayed awake most of the night. While both her parents told her to get rest early, she could not help that she was excited to join the Konoha Ninja Academy, and stayed awake most of the night.

While attending the school with her best friend was great motivation, Hinata saw it as an opportunity to prove her worthiness to the Hyuuga elders. While her mother and father kept silent, she heard the whispers of disappointment about her development and potential as a future leader, words that she became familiar with since she was kidnapped almost five years ago.

As Neji reached inside her guard and knocked her to the ground, she realized that she had no chance of beating him, at least during this spar. Although there was a year age difference between the cousins, he was light years ahead of her in terms of proficiency, and the gap increased as he entered the academy.

Said attendance in the academy gave him the distinction of a prodigy, the first time anyone in the main or branch family held such prestige since Hisako Hyuuga attended the academy decades ago. Not even Manaka Hyuuga, who became an elite ANBU member before opting to assist the full time training of both families, was considered as much.

"Enough!" Hiashi yelled as Hinata lifted herself off the ground, ending the one-sided sparring match. Several elders grumbled at the results.

She listened as Hiashi pointed out various mistakes in both their techniques, but held a significant amount of critique for Hinata's mediocre effort. The analysis was not to demean his eldest daughter, but he knew she needed to improve. When she became heir of the clan, she had to be one of the best shinobi in the clan.

Hiashi learned that lesson quickly from the elders after the death of Hikari Hyuuga, while he and Hizashi were only students in the academy.

Likewise, Hinata would have to prove her strength and merit. Not only did she have to prove herself as worthy kunoichi to her village, she had to someday, become the best Hyuuga among them.

As she and Neji left the training dojo, she returned to her room and gathered the clothes she wanted to wear for her first day at the academy. As she went to bathe, her disappointment about the early sparring session lingered in her mind.

Yet, the thoughts of attending the ninja academy and seeing her best friend overruled such doubts.

She decided, that she would be among the best in her class, and stop the whispers of the elders.

x X x

Izuna Haruno and her daughter walked through the streets on the way to the Konoha Ninja Academy. She also recalled the days before she walked through those roads for the first time in her life.

On one fateful day, she learned that Hisoka Akiya, her former teammate and the son of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, died in a cruel homicide. Before she had time to grieve the loss of her friend and teammate, she learned that the prime suspect of the crime was none other than a member of the Haruno clan.

Before the Tsuchikage could conduct an investigation, the citizens and shinobi of Iwa judged and convicted the Haruno in public opinion. They were also more than willing to punish them for the nefarious and brazen act against the village. Even her best friend, the grieving wife of the victim, condemned her and the clan.

Soon, the annihilation and exile of the Haruno clan from Iwa began.

With the other option of impending death confronting her at the doorstep, she escaped and fled Iwa with Sakura in her arms under the night stars, with nothing else but weapons, her meager ryo savings, and food for her daughter. Worse, during the escape, she sustained a fracture in her left hand in the process, eliminating her use of hand seals and weapons for several weeks while it healed.

In the span of one day, Izuna went from a prominent shinobi from an upper echelon clan, to a criminal fugitive that could not protect herself or her daughter.

With the sparse funds she held, Izuna requested an A-Rank mission from Konoha. In the meantime, she evaded bounty hunters and hunter-nin, while she scrounged for food for her daughter and herself in the forests.

Eventually, she linked up with the Konoha shinobi sent to aid her. At first, she was concerned that the youth and nonchalant attitude of the shinobi would bring their demise. Yet, for two weeks, until they reached the gates of Konoha, they evaded Iwa shinobi and bounty hunters with expert precision, mostly due to his skill and her tactics.

Izuna never wanted to experience that again, so she retired from the shinobi life and became a Konoha citizen. She would live peacefully, and her daughter would grow up with a normal life.

That assurance ceased a year ago, when her daughter announced that she wanted to be a shinobi.

When she asked Sakura why, she revealed a variety of reasons. Sakura was only three years old at the time of escape, but she remembered running away from Iwa with her mother and the dying bodies of her relatives. She remembered the hand injury that her mother sustained to protect her from a shuriken meant for her head. She also remembered the young shinobi from Konoha that aided in their rescue.

Sakura wanted to be like them. She wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps.

While Izuna protested, she could not deny Sakura the right to become a shinobi, as she was uncertain if any other Haruno survived the Iwa exile. She knew someone must pass down the family techniques to the next generation. Her daughter was determined to become a kunoichi of Konoha, and she supported her in that endeavor.

From that day, Izuna taught Sakura the basic techniques of a shinobi in order to excel at the academy, and gave her several books to read to increase her knowledge – which she noted her daughter absorbed like a sponge. However, before she would teach her daughter the family techniques, she wanted to see Sakura prove her ability by becoming a genin.

After all, the Haruno did not own overpowering techniques like many elite clans around the continent. What made them infamous – aside from the females with pink hair – was their precision and accuracy in using various complex ninjutsu and genjutsu.

They noticed the stares of shinobi as they traveled to the academy, due to their obvious former affiliation with an opposing village. Neither mother nor daughter cared.

They faced much worse than a few stares of disapproval.

x X x

Sasuke Uchiha walked to the academy with his mother Mikoto. Itachi, his elder brother, was to take him to school, as Fugaku was often busy with major police department investigations. However, since Itachi had a jounin mission, his mother accompanied him to the school in his stead.

Along the way to the school, he saw the prideful looks that the villagers gave him and his mother. Unfortunately, he also heard the constant comparisons to his elder brother.

While he revered Itachi, Sasuke also wanted to be at his level of skill. Itachi became a chuunin at the age of eight, through the joint examination held in the major villages. Two months ago, he received an official promotion to jounin. He is also under current consideration as an ANBU leader.

Three years ago, civilian council members cited the psychological problems of adults that participated in the war as children, and suggested various steps to rectify the problem. By a slim vote, new Konoha legislation forbade individuals under the age of twelve to become genin, and those under the age of eight to attend the academy.

That law prevented Sasuke from reaching the same accomplishments as his brother.

Despite that setback, Sasuke remained optimistic about proving to himself that he can be as good as his brother. Becoming the best at the shinobi academy – like Itachi did – was the first step toward that goal.

When he saw the academy entrance, he smiled as he sprinted forward. His mother looked on and smiled as well, seeing her son being enthusiastic about joining the academy.

x X x

While many of the students went inside the building to their classrooms, the first year students of the academy formed several lines. Naruto, behind a boy with a high ponytail that resembled the leaves of a pineapple, noticed the young female Hyuuga from a distance.

"Hey Hinata!" he yelled from his position. While the heiress turned and waved hello with enthusiasm, several youngsters and adults turned toward the loud blond in annoyance.

"Keep quiet," a boy with red hair next to Naruto said as Sarutobi approached the front of the students. "Hokage-sama is about to speak!" Naruto wanted to respond, but nevertheless remained silent as Sarutobi began his speech.

Naruto remembered that he heard the speech before as he and his mother passed by the academy while Sarutobi addressed the incoming class from the previous year. Instead of listening intently, he glanced around the crowd of students.

Nearby Hinata, he noticed a girl with bluish hair clipped in the back. He recognized the girl, as he often saw her while his mother went to council meetings. He knew her mother was a councilwoman on the civilian side, but he could not recall her name.

He also noticed the only other blonde in the crowd – another girl. He believed that the girl came from the Yamanaka clan, as they also had the blonde gene, or she was the child of civilians. For a moment, he noticed her blue eyes. He wondered if she was related to the Yondaime Hokage.

Of course, he never considered the same thoughts about himself.

Another girl in particular that stood out had pink hair. It stood out among the crowd. He also noted that the girl received as many scowls as he did. He surmised that the stares came from her unusual hair color. Then again, he saw a boy in the crowd with white hair that had a greenish tint, but no one looked at the child with disdain.

He noted that the majority of those around him were boys. In addition to pineapple-hair in front of him that clearly came from the Nara clan, and the boy with the pale greenish hair color, he noticed a chubby kid, whom he realized was an Akimichi with the signature auburn hair. Kushina told him that while they appear out of shape, they could also beat an opponent to death with relative ease with a few blows.

Next to a somewhat taller boy with sunglasses, he saw another boy with wild black hair. The boy turned toward him and noticed the mark on his face. Said boy released a feral grin. Naruto naturally did the same, recognizing the boy from the Inuzuka clan.

Finally, Naruto saw another boy with a shirt that held a fan, similar to the ones he saw above the Konoha police station. As the students dispersed into a crowd, he concluded that he was a part of the Uchiha clan, as he remembered his mom speaking about the Uchiha fan, which was similar to the whirlpool symbol of the Uzumaki family.

She also told him that the Uchiha clan is the powerful clan in the village.

"Hey you," the red-haired child said as he poked Naruto. As the crowd of students entered the building, he continued. "The speech is over. We need to go to class."

"Right," Naruto said with a sheepish expression as he noticed Hinata walking toward his direction. With a smile, he added as Hinata stood next to him, "I lost focus for a moment."

"I'm Isamu Hawatari," the boy with red hair said after shook his head in exasperation. If this clown could zone out in a speech with the Hokage, he doubted he stood much of a chance in the shinobi world. "What are your names?"

"Hinata Hyuuga," the girl said as she bowed slightly while the autumn breeze caused her short hair to sway backward. To his credit, Isamu gave the girl a deeper bow. Without anything covering her forehead, he recognized that she was the Hyuuga heiress that his father spoke about a few days ago.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blond said as he smiled. "Commit it to memory, as I will be Hokage someday!"

"Whatever you say, Uzumaki-sama," Isamu said with a smile and a bow, albeit not as deep as the one he gave to Hinata. As the three entered the building to meet their teachers, he recalled how his father also spoke about Naruto, putting emphasis on the fact he is worthy of respect, instead of the scorn most villagers give. Much to the child's chagrin, his father promptly changed the subject when he asked why that was the case.

However, after meeting the blond in person, Isamu thought of him as nothing but an obnoxious braggart that could be cut down easily by his practice blades. Then again, his father was often correct about many things, and the blond could be holding back his true ability.

He also knew that the audience had representation from prominent clans that his father spoke about a few days ago. In addition to the Hyuuga heiress, he noticed children from the Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Aburame clans.

Isamu, like Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke, had ambitions of being the best of the class. While impressed with the clan representation, he would not be intimidated from reaching such a goal. After all, his family passed down various blade techniques for centuries while the fire daimyo used them as guards – until he opted to use Konoha shinobi exclusively in his personal guard several years ago.

However, he did not know the two students that walked with him would not be deterred from their goal either.

x X x

_That marks the end of the eleventh chapter of this story. Naruto and Hinata begin their first day in the shinobi academy, each with their own aspirations of being the best. Of course, other individuals share similar dreams with different motivations, while some merely have the dream of becoming a ninja. _

_In __Chapter 12: Enlightenment__, Naruto and Hinata will meet their three (yes, three – not two) teachers in the classroom, as well as the rest of their classmates. The establishment of camaraderie, rivalry, and history begin their roots. _

_I ask that you reveal your thoughts, questions, and critique about the chapter (or story overall at this point) in a review, as I take the time to answer and make considerations. _

_Until then, have a good day ... or night._


	12. 3:2 Enlightenment

Author's note:

Apologies for the long update. Even with an outline, I had a hard case of writer's block when it came to one scene in particular for this chapter.

To my own dismay, I disabled anonymous reviews. While my preference is for unlimited submission of critique, harassment by one individual abusing the anonymous review system caused this reaction. (Whose reviews I deleted.) I apologize to the true anonymous reviewers that wish to express their thoughts and opinions in a valid way.

On a happier note, the conclusion of this chapter contains information on a new poll.

That's all for now. Enjoy the latest chapter.

_Chapter 12: Enlightenment_

"I am Iruka Umino" a man with a scar across his nose said as he glanced at all the children in the classroom. Near him stood a woman with black wavy hair and red eyes, and a man with light blue hair. Notably, all three wore a green vest. "I will be one of your sensei, along with Kurenai Yuuhi and Mizuki Sengoku."

"We want everyone to introduce themselves to the class," Mizuki added as he spotted a girl in the first row. "Let's begin with you."

Naruto, who sat between Isamu and Hinata in the last row, listened to his classmates introduce themselves. His attention perked up when the girl with the pink hair introduced herself as Sakura Haruno, and stated she was not born in Konoha, but wanted to become a shinobi like her heroes. Naruto mused that her foreigner status is the reason adults look at her with disdain. His mom was born outside of Konoha, and she told him that she received similar stares.

Although, compared to the looks Sakura received, it is with less contempt that adults show him.

He continued to listen as his classmates introduce themselves. However, when Sasuke Uchiha introduced himself, a girl sitting next to Hinata spoke.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san?" The girl said as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you related to Itachi by any chance?" Naruto recognized her as Asuka Mikata, a girl his age that was at the Hokage tower whenever a council meeting took place.

"He's my brother," Sasuke said with an affirmative nod. As the classroom broke into whispers, he added, "I hope I can be as good as him someday."

"My parents still talk about his chuunin exam fights from years ago," another student said. "He must be one of the best shinobi in the village!"

"According to the Bingo Books, he's ranked first in Konoha shinobi under the age of eighteen, ," Asuka said. She turned to Sasuke and noticed the resemblance he shared with his apparently famous brother. "You have an incredible ambition, but maybe you will be as good as him."

Naruto, to his credit, did not say anything rash. Kushina spoke of the Uchiha Clan when he met a female investigator from the clan a year ago. Like everyone in Konoha, he knew about Itachi and his exploits. If Sasuke rivaled Itachi in terms of skill, he would become a formidable challenge.

After all, Naruto wanted to be the top student.

Meanwhile, Hinata lowered her head, displeased with the situation. Despite her failures within the Hyuuga clan, she wanted to prove them wrong by becoming the top student in her class. Neji has done the same thus far after his first year at the academy. However, the younger brother of a shinobi that the Hyuuga elders considered an elite is in the same class.

"Don't worry," Naruto whispered as he tapped her on her leg as Kurenai asked the next student to speak. He saw the hesitation in her body language and needed to encourage his friend. He knew about her secret ambition to prove herself to the clan elders. "You're just as good as Sasuke."

Hinata doubted it, as he never saw the young Uchiha fight, but she lifted her head and gave Naruto a small nod, as his words felt reassuring.

It was Naruto's turn to speak after Isamu stated his father moved from the capital to Konoha so he could be a shinobi, and followed some code called "Bushido" that he must adjust to become a ninja. He'd have to ask the red-haired boy about "Bushido" later.

As he stood to make the introduction, he remembered that his mom often said that first impressions leave an image in everyone's mind that people do not forget.

He would follow the exact words of his mom.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" He said as he stood on his chair, and placed one foot on the desk. A feral grin appeared on his face as he leaned forward on his knee. "Commit my name to memory, because someday, I will become Hokage!"

With the exception of Hinata, everyone in the classroom, including all three teachers, looked at the boy as if he were clinically insane.

"Such a grand ambition Uzumaki-san," Asuka said. She turned to face Naruto and moved her head from behind Hinata to make eye contact. "To become a Hokage, you have to be one of the strongest ninja in the village, _physically_ and _mentally_."

"I know," Naruto said with a smile as he returned to his seat. "I'll do whatever it takes to reach that goal. Well, anything except betray Konoha and everyone I care about."

While slight, those words caused both Iruka and Kurenai to smile, while Mizuki scowled.

"All the previous Hokage did something noteworthy," Asuka responded, not patronizing the blond or his ambitious dream. "Hashirama Senju founded the village and created the forests that surround Konoha with one technique. Tobirama Senju was the greatest master of water ninjutsu in the shinobi world, and created the academy system that almost every shinobi village uses. Hiruzen Sarutobi, our current Hokage, mastered thousands of jutsu without the aid of a bloodline ability."

She turned to Sasuke briefly and smiled at him. Many of the students noticed this action, as they knew from their parents that some members of the Uchiha could copy most abilities.

"And Minato Namikaze is a war hero," Asuka finished as she returned her direction toward Naruto. "He defeated hundreds, possibly thousands, of shinobi with the aid of one jutsu."

"They're all awesome!" Naruto said as he glanced at the monument from the open window, while the rest of the students listened. "I want to be like them and help Konoha flourish."

Although he will not say it aloud, he thought that if he achieved a noteworthy accomplishment, the stares of disdain would cease and people would view him as a hero.

"That's quite an introduction Naruto," Iruka said, surprised that a child with high ambitions held a rational belief towards reaching the goal. "Let's continue with the introductions."

Hinata stood up and clasped her hands in front of her. While not as flamboyant as Naruto, she could manage a simplistic introduction.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," she said in a courteous tone as she clasped her hands together in front of her body. "My aspiration is to become a strong kunoichi for Konoha, my family, and for myself."

Her words were not as assuring, compared to those of her friend. Yet, she received quite a bit of attention, although no one made remarks like Asuka. Many students knew she was a member of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, because nothing covered her forehead.

Asuka was the last student to introduce herself, stating she wanted to prove to her family that she could be a worthy kunoichi.

Hinata noted, at least she was not alone in that department.

After the introductions finished, the three teachers began the first lesson in the academy, which consisted of learning the basic shinobi codes.

x X x

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Asahi said to Kushina as they along with two other women watched Naruto introduce himself from a rooftop. Looking through binoculars, she added, "He sounded _exactly_ like you when you first came to Konoha."

"Not really," the third woman, one with red marks on her cheeks said. She continued after a laugh, "Naruto had some restraint. Kushina was completely rowdy."

"Tsume!" Kushina said with a smile and a tone of false innocence. "I'm shocked by your words! I was a perfect lady in my youth! If anything, you were the wild one!"

All the women on the roof laughed at the statement. Even Kushina couldn't hold in her laughter after that erroneous statement.

"Kushina," the fourth woman, one with long black hair and eyes said as she released a soft smile. "There is a dossier in the police department with all the past escapades you accomplished in Konoha, and the ensuing chases, some of which I had to help." She turned to the Inuzuka female as added, "Tsume, you were never far behind. The department knew you were a primary accomplice."

"Someone had to lookout for her, Mikoto," Tsume said with a laugh. "Otherwise, the Konoha Police would catch the 'Prankster Queen' after every incident."

"They kept track of every incident since the day I used that orange dye in the hot spring," Kushina said as she remembered the eventual pursuit by the irate orange-skinned women, some of whom included the wives of councilmen. "That chase lasted the entire afternoon!"

That was an understatement. In addition to the furious ladies, it took one quarter of the police department to capture her and Tsume. It was also the first civilian chase that required ANBU assistance, much to the humiliation of the department.

"The department maintains that information, as a constant notice to train hard training and stay disciplined," Mikoto said. "In case a genuine threat arrives in Konoha."

"I wonder how she will do at the Academy?" Asahi whispered as she watched her daughter make her introduction, completely ignoring the current conversation.

"I am sure Hinata will prosper at the academy," Mikoto said as she stood next to Asahi. "She is the future leader of the Hyuuga. I would be surprised if she is not one of the top students when all is said and done."

"Not according to the elders," Asahi mumbled as she moved her hair away from her face while continuing to use the binoculars. While only few knew, the remarks from the clan elders affected her as much as it did Hinata. The Hyuuga elders suggested that Hinata would be more powerful if Hiashi married a true kunoichi instead of "an academy dropout" and "a simple commoner."

Nevertheless, Asahi did not want to bother with the trivial nonsense from her in-laws, so she changed the subject. "How do you think your children will do?"

"Sasuke has great potential, but he wants to be _exactly_ like Itachi," Mikoto said as a groan escaping her lips.

She watched Sasuke struggle while practicing the fire techniques on many occasions, even as she and Itachi offered to help him. She told Fugaku that he may have her lightning affinity, but he ignored her and stated that mastering a fire technique is the mark of adulthood in the clan.

"Can you blame him?" Kushina said. "If I had an older brother that was one of the best shinobi in the village, I'd mimic him too, although I know —"

"Every great shinobi and kunoichi followed his or her own path to prominence," Mikoto said, finishing Kushina's sentence. She glanced at the monument for a second while receiving nods from the other three women. "Sasuke does not understand that concept yet, despite me preaching as such."

"Children copy older people at this age," Tsume said. She was about to answer Asahi about her thoughts on Kiba, but two women joined them at the rooftop. One of them was a woman with black hair, while the second had noticeable pink hair. Kushina recognized both women as Yoshino Nara and Izuna Haruno, respectively.

Kushina and Yoshino met several years ago when both were pregnant, although Yoshino was a few weeks ahead. Although the forward persona Kushina displayed and the demanding temperament Yoshino owned caused _many_ disagreements, they remained casual acquaintances through the years.

"Yoshino!" Kushina said with a smile. "What took so long to join us? Who's the friend with you?" While she never met Izuna formally, she was at the council hearing when a xenophobic minority vehemently opposed her asylum in Konoha, claiming she was an Iwa spy.

"I returned home to wake Shikaku for a mission," Yoshino said with scowl. Everyone shook their heads, knowing the woman likely pestered her husband. When the two married immediately after the war, many questioned their judgement, but a decade later, they are still together. "Along the way, I ran into Izuna, and told her to come along."

"I am Mikoto Uchiha," the woman said as she formally introduced herself. While she held nothing against Izuna, the Uchiha were one of the clans opposed to letting her inside Konoha due to the history with Iwa. Nevertheless, she clasped her hands in front of her and bowed. "Pleased to meet you Haruno-san."

"Likewise Uchiha-san," the pink-haired woman said as she brushed her hair away, "but please call me Izuna."

"Hey, I'm Kushina Uzumaki," the woman said as she gave a slight bump to the Uchiha, as a reaction to her rigid formal nature. As Mikoto stared at her, she continued, "The others behind me are Tsume Inuzuka and Asahi Hyuuga."

"Uzumaki?" Izuna said with a raised eyebrow after she nodded to each woman, with Asahi putting away her binoculars to return the nod. "Isn't that a clan from Uzu?"

"You're right, but Uzu doesn't exist anymore," Kushina replied as she wondered how Izuna knew about the Uzumaki clan, but realized that Iwa shinobi came to the former town on a consistent basis. "Kiri destroyed it and Water Country annexed the land to their country."

"It was a vital independent port city," Izuna said. "Iwa and Konoha made separate plans to liberate Uzu through force after Kiri took it over. Instead, they fought each other, claiming that the other side worked with Kiri. That was one of the major catalysts for the war."

"I never heard it from that perspective," Yoshino said as Kushina and Mikoto nodded in agreement. "Everyone believes that Iwa struck first in Uzu—"

"A different perspective is to be expected," Asahi said as she turned to Izuna. "You are from Iwa, correct?"

"I am," Izuna said with a nod. An awkward silence ensued but she forced herself to keep speaking through the uneasiness, as she had nothing to hide from the women. "I am also a former kunoichi from Iwa. However, circumstances forced me to seek asylum with my daughter." Everyone nodded their head in agreement, as the Haruno Exile in Iwa was common knowledge throughout the elemental countries.

"Does it matter where Izuna came from?" Kushina said, breaking the unpleasant hush in the group. "She's in Konoha, and her daughter is in the academy, like our children."

"That's why I brought her along," Yoshino said with a smile as she glanced at the academy building.

"It appears our children are in the same class too," Asahi added as she looked inside the open window with her binoculars. "Inoichi's daughter is there. Chouza's son is there. Shibi's son is there. Even Yuriko's daughter is there as well."

"What?" Kushina said as she snatched the binoculars away from Asahi. She knew Yuriko, and knew she would not a have an issue with her daughter becoming a shinobi. Unfortunately, Kushina also knew Yuriko's former in-laws, and knew they forced Heisuke to drop out. "There is no way the Mikata family would allow that!" As she peered inside the classroom, she saw Asuka two seats away from Naruto.

"Start believing Kushina," Tsume said with a frown. "There was an argument in the Merchant district a month ago between Yuriko and Heisuke's parents. They threatened Yuriko by taking away both hers and Asuka's inheritance if the girl joined the academy. She said that they didn't need the money, and to mind their own business."

"Good for her!" Izuna said with a smile, which caused the women to turn to her. "What a parent decides for her child is their business!" Asahi nodded her head.

"Speaking of parents and children," Yoshino said, "I have a recommendation. How does everyone feel about an informal dinner, so our children can meet each other?"

"That's a great idea Yoshino!" Kushina said as she felt her stomach growl, while the other women nodded. "Maybe we should continue the conversation over lunch?"

"I'm sorry Kushina, but I have to pass," Mikoto said. "I must return to headquarters soon, but please give me the information on the dinner."

"I'll give you the information Mikoto," Kushina said as she pointed toward the merchant district. "Let's go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen! We can talk about the dinner there!"

Mikoto shook her head as she waved goodbye and leaped on a different roof, toward the police department. She was somewhat pleased that she skipped the lunch. Ichiraku did serve the best ramen in the village since they opened two years ago, but the last four times she meet with the former Uzu resident, they ate at the stand.

"Ramen sounds good," Izuna said. "I haven't eaten any since I arrived in Konoha." Kushina raised her eyebrow as the other women shook their heads. They knew what was coming.

Unfortunately, Izuna did not realize the proverbial floodgate she opened.

"You don't know what you're missing out on!" Kushina said as she grabbed Izuna's hand and sprinted along the rooftops. "Let's get her some now!" Tsume and Yoshino shook their heads as Izuna kept her legs in pace with Kushina.

"Wait for me!" Asahi said with a grimace as she looked at the ladder. Climbing down, she yelled, "I can't leap on the rooftops!"

x X x

After the first lesson, the instructors gave the students a break to eat lunch. Hinata and Naruto sat underneath a large tree with their bento boxes. Isamu and Asuka joined them, much to their pleasant surprise.

"So what does everyone think of the academy so far?" Asuka said as she and Isamu sat on the grass, while Naruto ate a piece of meat. "It's nothing like the elementary school in the village."

"What is the difference?" Isamu asked. "Never attended a school before today. My dad taught me from home." Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement, as his mom and her clan did the same.

"Everyone seems to be more hands-on here," Asuka said as she pulled a bento out of her bag. "The regular school gets one teacher in a class. We get three experienced shinobi to teach us."

"Makes sense I think," Naruto said after he swallowed his food. "They teach shinobi stuff, as well as history, math, and writing—"

Naruto abruptly stopped when he noticed a crowd of students gathering in a circle.

"What's going on?" Asuka said before she could open her bento. "Why is everyone going over there."

"Probably a fight or spar," Isamu said with a yawn as he stood up, gravitating toward the area as he picked up a thin stick from the ground.

"Let's take a look," Naruto said as he, Asuka and Hinata eased off the ground. The girls nodded as they wandered to the crowd.

Unfortunately, the four first year students witnessed what appeared to be three male older students beating up two boys from their class. One of the classmates was on the ground in fetal position as two of the older students kicked him. The third older student restrained the second classmate.

"Why bother coming here?" the first older student asked as he kicked the boy in the stomach. "Fatties have no business in the academy!"

"You're wasting your time," the second one said as he stomped on the ribcage. "Can't even defend yourself."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he pushed himself through the crowd. "What are you assholes doing?"

"We're weeding out the losers from the academy," the first older student said as the third shoved the second classmate to the ground. The three crowded around Naruto as the first added, "Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do," Naruto said as he clenched his fist preparing to strike, as the three boys were a little too close to him for his own comfort. "If they're so weak, how come it took three of you to take them down?"

"Hold it," the second ruffian said as he cracked his knuckles. "This is the son of that bitch everyone talks about."

"The son of the Crimson Empress?" the first upper classman said as a smirk appeared on his face. "The shinobi from that water-place?"

"How'd she get that name in the first place," the third unknown student said. "She's not royalty. She's just some foreigner that moved here."

"We should break his limbs and save the village the time," the second student said. "Everyone wants to do that to you anyway."

"Really?" Isamu said, carrying the stick casually on his shoulder as he finished pushing through the crowd. "You have to get through me." Glancing at each of the older students in the eye, he added, "Or are you too scared to fight me?"

Asuka also broke through the crowd, but instead of confronting the bullies, she checked on the other classmates that were beat up. Two first year girls from their class also rushed toward them.

"You'll have to go through me too!" Hinata said as she stepped in front of Naruto in a Jyuuken stance.

"Looks like the bastard has friends," the second bully said as he moved closer to Hinata. "Doesn't matter, because after we beat them up, we'll make sure you wish you were in the hell you—"

His words ceased with a loud grunt when Hinata unconsciously activated her Byakugan and struck him in the chin with her palm, making his head snap upward.

Another grunt would escape his lips as Naruto punched him in the gut, causing him to collapse as he lost control of his breathing for a moment.

The crowd became silent, stunned that two academy students in the first day struck down students in their final year.

The first older student rushed toward Hinata in an attempt to strike her from behind, but Isamu stepped in and smacked his knee with the stick. While the stick broke, the older kid collapsed on the ground and wailed as he clutched the struck joint.

"You brats have no idea who you're fighting," the third older student yelled as he created two clones. The other two arose from the ground as Naruto, Isamu, and Hinata prepared to fight.

x X x

Hinata rushed toward the three versions of the third older student. She realized quickly that the punk never fought a Hyuuga before, as he sent a clone to attack her.

Of course, she already knew who the real version was.

She struck him with palm strike to the gut, knocking him unconscious within seconds. The other clones faded out of existence as everyone stared in shock of the girl beating someone stronger than her.

x X x

The first student tried to swing his fist at Isamu, but he moved back to dodge the punch. He immediately stepped forward for a quick counterstrike to his kidney.

While the strike connected, it only forced him to stagger backward.

"Seems you can't do without a weapon," the first student said, as Isamu shifted into a defensive stance. Running forward, he yelled "Now, it's my turn to—" The older student never finished his sentence, nor did Isamu get a chance to defend himself.

Another student intervened and struck him at the injured knee with a kick. The older student crumpled to the ground again and screamed in pain.

The student that kicked him stepped on his hand. "Stay down!"

"Thanks," Isamu said looked at the student, and realized it was Sasuke. "Don't know if I could have beat him without—"

"I hate bullies," the Uchiha interrupted as he turned away. "Don't worry about it."

x X x

The second student was seething as he swung his fist at Naruto multiple times, backing him to a wall as the crowd spread out to avoid the combatants.

"Stand still so I can smash your face in!" the student yelled. He never noticed that Naruto made a minimal effort to dodge his punches, often moving his slightly to the left or right as he moved backward.

Not to his surprise, when he was up against the wall, Naruto, as he planned, eluded the punch and watched the older boy smash his fist into the wall. While he cringed in pain and shook his throbbing hand, Naruto took the opportunity to grab the older boy by the arm and get behind him.

"This is for calling my mom a bitch!" Naruto said while in motion. He threw him over his shoulder, sending him sailing a few yards before he crashed face first into the ground.

x X x

All three battles ended within a minute, with gasps of surprise from the crowd as they realized four first year students beat up three students in their final year without taking a blow. Of course, they also considered that two of the first year students were a Hyuuga and an Uchiha.

The crowd dispersed as several chuunin teachers, including Iruka and Kurenai, entered the area to break up the fight. Kurenai noticed Asuka, Ino, and Sakura tending to Chouji and Shikamaru, while Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Isamu stood over three final year students flat on the ground.

She glanced at Iruka, who only shook his head as he went to give first aid Chouji while she helped Shikamaru.

She also wondered where Mizuki was, as he had the responsibility to supervise the students.

This was indeed, going to be a long day at the academy.

x X x

"So this is what they're planning," Sarutobi said as he reclined in his office as he spoke to four individuals in the room. One wore an ANBU mask whose markings resembled the head of a horse, while the other three were elderly people.

"Yes Hokage-sama," the one in the Uma mask said. "I spoke with the leader. It is inevitable that they will attempt to usurp Konoha. Probably within weeks."

"I knew they couldn't be trusted!" one of the elderly men said as he clenched his fist. "We should have did away with them when the fox attacked! They were clearly the ones controlling it!"

"Why would they attempt to take over the village," the second elderly man said as he adjusted his glasses. "They have a permanent seat on the council, and represent the main police force."

"This has gone on since Konoha was founded Homura," the elderly woman in the room said. "With all due respect to your family Uma-san, but the Uchiha always sought power in Konoha since the Senju started the village. This is not a surprise."

"Regardless of the circumstances Koharu, the Uchiha wish to commit treason," Sarutobi said as he folded his hands. "This cannot go unfettered. Perhaps if we negotiate—"

"Negotiate?" the first elderly man said. "The Uchiha have rejected nearly every negotiation for the past ten years. If anything, their leaders have done everything possible to divide Konoha!"

"A significant portion of the clan is against this revolt Danzo-sama," Uma said. "Unfortunately, various threats have silenced those that wished to voice their dissent, some of which were carried out."

"Then we should execute those who made the push for this revolt," Danzo said. "Furthermore, to allow this inside Konoha would make us weaker in the eyes of the other villages, even if we stop them."

"I agree with Danzo," Koharu said. "Treason is a punishment that warrants execution, and I rather not see the security of the village jeopardized."

"We have no choice," Homura added. "We either execute the conspirators before they act, or we face grave consequences of inaction later."

"I hate to do this," Sarutobi said as a groan escaped his lips while he unfolded his hands. "While I rather negotiate further to quell the possible revolt, the Uchiha clan is willing to put the security of the village at risk. That said, we must organize a team of ANBU to infiltrate and—"

"There is a problem Hokage-sama," Uma said as he interrupted the Hokage. "Only the ANBU elite stand a chance the Sharingan. It often takes another Sharingan or Byakugan user to fight one, unless you wish to involve the Hyuuga clan as well?"

"No!" Danzo yelled. "This must be a covert mission. The last thing we need is for another clan to have leverage against Konoha."

"Uma, gather every shinobi member of the Uchiha clan that is willing to fight the revolt," Sarutobi said in a stern voice. "Their mission is to—"

"Some have already attempted to exactly that," Uma interrupted as he folded his arms. "A few are incarcerated, but many have vanished."

"Who's left to stop the revolt?" Danzo yelled as he stood from his seat. "At this rate, the Uchiha will surely succeed in taking—"

"I'll do it," Uma said with a bit of reluctance. "Not only must I protect my village, I must restore the honor my family lost with their actions."

"You're one of the elite shinobi in the village," Danzo said as he pointed toward the ANBU, "but one man cannot defeat hundreds, regardless how powerful he is."

"I beg to differ," Uma said as he stood from his seat, glancing at Danzo through his mask. "Minato Namikaze managed such a feat to protect Konoha during a war. I am merely trying to do the same to prevent one."

"There is nothing further to say," Sarutobi said with a neutral expression. "Uma, you have your orders. Everyone else is dismissed."

x X x

"I can't believe you're going through with this Fugaku!" Mikoto said in a soundproof office inside the police headquarters. "Did you lose your sanity?"

"I am doing what's best for Konoha—" Fugaku said in an unemotional tone.

"Because a man that appeared from nowhere said so?" Mikoto interrupted as she folded her arms across her chest. "What you are planning will drive both Konoha and the Uchiha clan apart."

"Konoha has been complacent since the end of the last shinobi war," Fugaku said. "As we speak, enemies are plotting against us, yet our village leaders do nothing about it. In the past five years, they had a Kumo shinobi attempt to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, and can't locate her. They let a former Iwa shinobi inside the village, not knowing if her story is verifiable. They placed a minimum age limit on becoming a shinobi."

"First, the minimum age limit only applies during peacetime," Mikoto said as she countered her husband's points. "Second, that former shinobi was proven to be exiled from Iwa, with statements directly from the Tsuchikage himself. And third, we let that shinobi escape when evidence indicated she stayed in Konoha for days after the kidnapping!" Slamming her hand on the desk, she finished by saying, "And as far as these enemies planning against Konoha, I would love to hear about them, because word has not reached the council yet!"

"Is your loyalty to Konoha, or to the Uchiha," Fugaku asked in his chair, unable to speak.

"I am loyal to _both_! I love my family and my village!" Mikoto said as she scrunched her eyes closed. A smirk appeared on her face as she opened her eyes. "If this revolt is to improve Konoha, loyalty should not matter."

"Our clan has suffered for years under the oppression of the village leaders," Fugaku said as he took a sip of tea. "They doubt we can police the village effectively, so they add independent ANBU to our patrols. They restricted our role in the village."

"We are still the most powerful clan in this village," Mikoto said as she flailed her arms in disbelief. "If anything, we are the most powerful clan on this continent. We have a permanent seat on the council, and we run the police force." Closing her eyes again, she turned toward the door and gritted her teeth. "I don't see how we are being oppressed."

"Is that all Mikoto?" Fugaku said as he folded his hands.

"That man is manipulating you and the other clan leaders," Mikoto said as she reached for the doorknob. "This will be the end of the Uchiha, and I want no part of it!"

She exited the office and slammed the door behind her before storming away in anger.

"Then so be it," Fugaku said as he glanced outside the window. "We will do this without you."

x X x

_That ends the latest chapter. Now I share a brief announcement about the new poll. _

This latest storyline poll concerns the one character liked and hated by many fans: Sasuke Uchiha. While I am neutral towards the wayward Uchiha, it made determining his path in the story a large question, so I decided to let the readers decide.

There are three paths to consider. Each one leads to his departure from Konoha, but the circumstances are different, as well as his desires and direction before and after he leaves. .

_Vengeance (Antagonist Sasuke): _  
The first direction leads toward him seeking revenge for his family. This is canon path, with a more malevolent twist. He abandons Konoha on his own will (not bothering to resist the curse mark) due to his jealousy of everyone, including Naruto.

After the events with Itachi, he becomes a willing member of Akatsuki in order to kill the ones responsible for the Uchiha massacre – the Konoha elite, and Madara Uchiha. He will not hesitate to kill anyone that stands in his way – including Naruto. Who knows? Perhaps Sasuke takes over Akatsuki for himself ...

_Discovery (Neutral Sasuke): _  
The second direction leads toward answers. This path doesn't make him obsessed with revenge, but he remains an introspective person. To get Sasuke out of Konoha, Orochimaru promises him some answers. (In which the snake man gives.)

After he defeats Itachi and the answers he receives from Orochimaru, he will be an independent "wild card" until he learns the entire story from all sides. Of course, that means he cannot trust Konoha or Akatsuki (whom he joins to receive more information). Likewise, Konoha and Akatsuki cannot trust him until his goals are clear ...

_Remembrance (Anti-hero Sasuke): _

The third direction leans toward him becoming strong in memory of his family. He maintains loyalty toward friends, as they help him through the aftermath. However, the curse seal Orochimaru gives overpowers him, turning him into an enemy against his will.

Once removed by Itachi, he works with Akatsuki to spy on the organization, contacting Konoha on a discreet basis for redemption – for himself, his brother, and his family ...

The roads of Vengeance, Discovery, and Remembrance ... Your vote on my profile in the next two chapters will decide the road Sasuke Uchiha takes in _The Legend Within: Rise of a Champion_.

_Next is __Chapter 13: Detention__. The mothers of our future shinobi and kunoichi meet again, while the students receive their punishment for their involvement in the brawl. Meanwhile, the three older academy students seek revenge as well for their humiliation to first day students. Finally, what will Mikoto do with the unnerving knowledge she possesses? _

_Until then, I ask that you reveal your thoughts, questions, and critique about the chapter (or story overall at this point) in a review, as I take the time to answer in a (usually) polite manner and make considerations. _

_Until then, have a good day ... or night. _


	13. AN: In Search of a Beta Reader

I received some rude (and somewhat exaggerated) critique from a signed review named Randoh. Under normal circumstances, such reviews end up in the trash. However, some of the comments are legitimate.

That said, I believe it is time to find a beta-reader for _The Legend Within: Rise of a Champion_ to cover my weaknesses as a writer, similar to how I have an editor cover my weaknesses with published work.

Of course, I went to my editor for the _Spirit Fusion_ project, but she declined.

What I need to improve the story:

+ Overall, an improved dialogue that gives more distinction and a unique dialogue to both canon and original characters. (Without turning any of them into a Mary-Sue/Gary Stu.)

+ Also, I wish to improve dialogue so that it does not sound "forced." (This is not from his critique, but something I noticed myself.)

+ Give a more mature appearance to adult characters. (Although one must keep in mind, _Naruto_ is a series that has adults commit childish antics. This is not _Death Note_ with mature themes.)

I will continue to update whenever I can while I seek a beta. If you are interested and can accomplish what I seek, send me a PM.

In the meantime, _please do not review this note_. The next official update (which will come within a week) will replace it.


End file.
